


Far Beyond These Castle Walls

by Leenden



Category: Dungeons and Dragons - Fandom, Zootopia
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:38:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 35
Words: 83,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7160387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leenden/pseuds/Leenden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A game of Dungeons and Dragons can be a frustrating thing when Finnick is an overly cruel Dungeon Master. Gideon gets upset about the whole mess and storms off to go to bed. Unfortunately, when he wakes up in the morning, he's far away from his cozy home in the burrows. What he thinks is a cruel prank orchestrated by Finnick, turns out to be something fantastic, something otherworldly, and something dangerous. He wished now more than ever, he'd brought that D20 with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not Just Another Game

Gideon awoke in a forest. The early morning sun pierced through the foliage above. It cast flecks of light upon the ground around him. The back of his shirt was cold and damp from the morning dew. How long had he been out here? He thought as he tried to sit up. Judging by how bad his back creaked when he sat up, he could only guess it must have been all night. The woods didn’t look familiar, not in the slightest. The air was fresh and clean welcoming to his nose. The only thing he could deduce was he must have been somewhere outside of Zootopia, near one of the surrounding burrows, which lead to the biggest question of all. How had he gotten here?

Gideon struggled to get on his knees before coming to his feet. Blood rushed to his head causing him to swoon. It passed almost as quickly as it came on. He gave his chubby body a once over. Still wearing his blue flannel shirt and tattered jeans that he’d been wearing the day before but that wasn’t the last thing he’d worn, no. Gideon mentally retraced his steps. He’d gotten tired of playing dungeons and dragons with his friends and decided to go to bed. Changed into his pj’s and brushed his teeth, then lay down to sleep.

Maybe this was all part of a prank. There had been a small argument with Finnick about how brutal his dungeon master skills were. If this was a prank, the little fox has gone to a lot of trouble to put it all together. Nothing about his surrounding looked familiar. The trees looked young and thin. Beyond the closest trees was a path barely worn through the underbrush. To top it off there was no sign of any other mammals. Surely, the birds were singing in the sky above, there were sounds of bugs and even stuff that moved through the brush but other than that, there was nothing.

“Alright, ya dick. You succeeded, I’m plenty scared.”

Gideon’s voice sounded hollow in this large expanse. The fear really didn’t set in until there was no response. There was no sign of Finnick, no sign of Judy, or Nick. Where the hell was everyone? He could try to walk back to the city, or at least some place close by so he could call for help…call for help! Gideon reached into his pocket but his phone was missing along with his wallet and keys. Finnick was as brutal at pranks as he was at Dungeon Master.

“Well, if anything, I should get a pretty good workout this morning.” The fox conceded to his inevitability.

Gideon walked to the path and looked from left to right, again faced with another burning question. Which way was he going to go? Zootopia could be anywhere for all he knew. With the heavy foliage overhead, he couldn’t even see the tops of the buildings. No sign of which direction the city could be in. The chubby fox knew he was going to have to reach deep down inside of him for good ‘ol fashion deductive reasoning.

“Eenie, meanie, minie-” He swayed his fingers back and forth between the two directions.

A white-hot light flashed behind his eyes sending him reeling. Soon after that came the pain. A hard throbbing in the back of his head. Someone had struck him from behind, but how? They must have seen him from the trees, stalking him. It wasn’t Finnick, was the last thought the pudgy fox had before he fell with his face in the dirt. His vision swam for a second longer, long enough to see a pair of feet come into view before blacking out.

***

“Roll the dice, I wanna see if your fortitude saves your ass.” The small fox chided.

“What’s the use, even if you miss me, you’re probably gonna summon some skeletons to finish me off.” Gideon picked up his teal die starting to shake it.

“Aw, come on. Don’t be a whiner like the rest of these guys.” Finnick smirked around his electronic cigar, the glowing blue light taunted.

“Curb that crap, tiny or I’ll crush your head.” Bogo, the cape buffalo nonchalantly flexed his massive arms as if to prove his point.

Gideon opened his mouth to say something but the other fox, Nick was already saying what the baker-fox was primed to mention. “Finnick, you always make this game too hard to play. Putting level two and three goblins in the starter dungeon is crap and you know it.”

“You all have a party of…” Finnick pointed around the room counting the number of people. “Six, you should have no problem taking out some goblins.”

Judy sat next to Nick looking at her downed fighter. Aza, the hyena, leaned against the chubby baker-fox, lost in thought about what exactly she was going to do with her Berserker and her one hit point. Benny chewed his bottom lip as he perused the D&D rules on his phone. A cleric with six hit points was no match for the goblins moving in for the kill and now he only had one healing spell left. Bogo’s female mage had been the first one taken out. A fire arrow had brought about the poor mage’s demise. The only other character on the battlefield with any hit points left was Nick’s Bard but only because he knew what to expect from the evil Fennec fox.

“There’s like twelve goblins and a mage on the battlefield and none of them are dead,” Nick went on.

“Seriously, Gid, roll. The worse that can happen is you die, at least you’ll be in good company.” Aza added, pushing her perfectly painting figure around the play mat.

“No! I ain’t gonna give him the satisfaction of watching me die. If he wants to cheat, that’s his business, I won’t play any part in it.” Gideon got up from the table, all eyes were on him. “I don’t even like playin’ this stupid game. I only do it because I wanna be a good boyfriend.”

With that, he stormed out of the room, all eyes followed him as he went but he didn’t care. He could hear Finnick’s angry voice calling down the hall after him.

“Just because you’re a noob and can’t play the game, doesn’t mean I’m cheatin!”

If he said anything else, Gideon didn’t hear him. Instead, he closed the bedroom door behind him and went on to do his nightly ritual of getting ready for bed. Brushing his teeth and changing into his pajamas before settling into his be still in quite a huff. The pudgy fox buried his face in his pillow and screamed. It was something he’d not done in a long time but something about the tiny fox pissed him off to no end sometimes. His face red with rage, his heart pounding in his chest so hard that his fingers hurt.

Now that Gideon had a moment to think about his actions, he started to feel a bit self-conscious about the way he acted. There was a nagging voice in the back of his head telling him that his grandma would’ve been ashamed of him acting so childish. How silly of him to let his temper get the better of him over a board game. The pudgy fox was tempted to go back into the living room and apologize for how he reacted.

Gideon threw the covers back but stopped when he heard voices from the living room. Nick was offering the clean up the mess, while Finnick defended his playing style. Aza, on the other hand, offered to be DM next week, so  they could focus on the more fun aspect of the adventure. Bogo rumbled something about paperwork piling up and not being able to attend the following week but Benny would be there to fill the void. The pudgy cheetah whimpered and begged the larger mammal until he agreed to put off his paperwork for one more week. It all depends on whether is ex-wife could get the time off from work. Judy only agreed to return if Aza was the DM, which finally made Finnick agree that he would bow out of the position for the next get together.

Gideon lay in the bed listening to them talk. There was something mellowing about the muted voice through the walls. It almost reminded him of the days when his step dad would pass out drunk in front of the television. The pudgy fox was usually lulled to sleep by the laugh track on 'All in the Pack’ or 'The Laverne and Squirrelly Show’ reruns. He was starting to get tired, which he didn’t want to fall asleep yet. Secretly, he wanted the little fox to come in and apologize, or maybe ask if he was alright. He’d even accept a late night roll between the sheets. Anything that would let Gideon know that Finnick didn’t hate him for how he acted. The little fox didn’t come and in no time, the baker-fox found himself battling with his consciousness slipping further and further into dreamland.

***

A cold rush of water washed over the pudgy fox causing him to sit up gasping. He didn’t get far before something tugged hard at his neck bringing him down on the twisted roots of a very old tree. There was a rope tied around his neck, not tight enough to choke but just enough to keep him from sitting all the way up. His hands were bound behind his back so he couldn’t free himself. Panic started to surge through him. Flashbacks of the terrible things his stepfather used to do to him. Even the alluring glow of the late morning sun did little to calm the torrent of emotions in his stomach. Before he could calm himself, he vomited onto his shoulder. He flailed to escape his own bile, but with his hands tied he couldn’t get away.

“Halt!” A voice called.

The power behind the voice was enough to cut through the panic just long enough for him to glance a tall figure knelt down over him. It was hard to make out any specific details through his tear filled eyes but he was able to see a large double-sided axe digging into the ground only a foot away from his head. There was another figure standing behind the first. This one was a bit shorter and rounder in the tummy, this one held an empty bucket. Gideon tried to speak but was greeted with another heavy splash of cold water. The newly made mud under him started clinging to his fur and his clothes.

“Goddess, he’s thrown up all over himself. A demon to be sure.”

“Easy, Sister Aza. This stranger may not be well.” The tubby one mused scooping down to grip the rope around the fox’s neck.

“Addled in the head if you ask me.” The gruff voice stated.

“Aza?” Gideon coughed as he tried to spit the flecks of his bile from his lips.

Gideon blinked the tears out of his eyes and looked up at the tall figure. It was the large female hyena he expected to see but there was something different about her. Instead of her manicured Mohawk, it was nothing more than a sloppy orange mess atop her head. It continued down her back in a long, rugged braid. She wore a flap of brown leather across her chest and around her waist. Gideon could see a road map of scars all over her body. She clutched a huge battle axe that she was now using to support her weight. Her golden gaze locked with his, he could make out the many piercings in her face. A ring through one of her nostrils, one in her eyebrow. Several rings in her rounded ears, the weight of the metal caused them to droop slightly.

“Do not speak to me, demon.”

“Aza!” The other said, his voice brought the fox’s blue gaze to meet his.

“Benny?”

“I am Brother Benjamin, I serve my cloister, in the name of our most holy mother, Galestar.”

With the exception of the ornamental leather armor, a cross burned into the front of it, the figure was Benny through and through. The same adorable smile on his rounded face. Fond yellow eyes studied the pudgy fox. On his back, he wore a large round shield that could barely be seen over his round shoulders. At his belt hung a wooden ankh and a heavy-looking metal ball on a stick, a mace, Gideon reminded himself. This had to be the most elaborate prank he’d ever seen in his life.

Gideon spits and looked back and forth between the two. “This is real funny, y'all. Where the hell is Finnick?”

“Who do you speak of?” The large hyena leaned close looking into the fox’s eyes.

There was something wild in her eyes, something that he’d never seen before.The Aza he knew didn’t exist her eyes. This was either a different person altogether, or she was definitely dedicated to the prank.

“Don’t play dumb, you know who I’m talking about.”

“Listen, strange one. We don’t know this, Finnick and the only jesting that is going on is yours. I must know, are you possessed? Are you addled in the brain?”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Gideon grunted pulling against the rope again.

“Demon-spawn, we saw you on the road preparing to cast your spell. I know not what an Eenie, a meanie, or a minie is, but I don’t like them.” The look on Aza’s face was stone cold.

“”What?” Gideon chuckled at the joke that wasn’t particularly funny. “Let’s forget for a second that this is a prank. You thought I was casting a spell? I was trying to pick which way down the path I wanted to take.”

“Oh, OH!” Benjamin smirked. “Like the old Mother Maggie rhythm. You know the one, sister.”

Unenthusiastic, the hyena started to sing in a broken voice. “Mother Maggie, brought her baggy, from the merchant’s stall, she brought it home, to be alone, to find that she’d been robbed.”

“And while you do the rhyme, you point to the different things you want to remove from the choices.” Benjamin reached into his boot to pull out a knife.

Gideon started laughing. “Yeah, something like that. That was pretty good, Aza. Did you make that up on the spot?”

“Do not evoke my name, worm.”

“Sister!” Benjamin gasped again, clearly struggling to keep her civil. “You will have to excuse her. She was left on the steps of our abbey when she was but a babe. I grew up with her and she can be very hard to get close to but once you do, she will be closer to you than your own shadow.”

“You trust too easily, brother.”

“Sometimes, Aza, you need to have some faith in your fellow mammal.”

“I have faith enough for all, brother, but I know what I-”

The hyena was interrupted by the trumpeting of a horn coming in their direction. Aza snatched around hefting the heavy battle axe to the ready. She glared out through the foliage. Gideon felt the rope fall away from his neck as he sat. Benjamin moved to free his hand in the same quick motion. The cheetah’s eyes darted from what he was working on to the hyena, who was standing guard.

“What do you hear?”

“Small humanoids, three feet at the highest. Eight of them.”

Gideon saw her ears working the air, despite the weight of the earrings. Once the ropes at his hands fell away, Gideon to his feet ripping his flannel shirt free throwing it to the ground. It was too late, the white t-shirt underneath was soaked through with his own sick. The fox sneered in disgust as he pulled the shirt over his head leaving him half-naked, fortunately, the two shirts had been enough to keep the vomit from soaking into his fur.

“What is she talking about?” Gideon grunted glancing at Benjamin, who freed his shield from his back and had it armed.

“Sounds like we’ve been set upon by goblins, stranger.” Benjamin held his dagger out to him.

“Don’t you dare!” Aza hissed.

It was too late, Gideon took the dagger and nodded his appreciation. “Goblins? This’ll be a hoot.”

“Let Aza be the first to strike, then follow me in. Keep your back to ours and we may just survive to see supper.”

Benjamin banged on his shield before he started whispering. Gideon wasn’t sure what words he was saying but one thing he was certain of was that the cleric was praying, just like Benny had done in the game. The baker-fox wondered, had they stayed up all night to put together this ruse? If so, then Gideon would have to feel honored that they were this dedicated just into fooling him.

“Here they come,” Aza warned.

Gideon expected to see some small mammals in terrible cosplay stepping out of the trees. Instead, he saw something that terrified him. They were, in all essence, Goblins. Greenish skin, pointed ears, fangs that showed in their gaping mouths. Red eyes poked out from under their helmets and hoods. They were all wearing gnarled armor and wielding crude looking weapons. For a brief moment, the fox tried to rationalize what he was seeing, all it left him with was a cold feeling. Desperately, he hoped that these goblins were level one.

 

 

 


	2. Unwelcome Guests

Aza struck first. The downward slash took every ounce of strength she could muster. The battleaxe sang its praises to the not-so-holy Hyena goddess before it offered up its sacrifice. The receiver of the heavy weapon, a goblin with a peculiar red quill in his hat, had a good two seconds to think about his life before he was literately split in two like a log for the fire. And much like a log, hit at maximum force the two halves flew. One side struck two or three of his other long-nosed companions and the other side made a sickly slap against the base of an oak tree coating it with violet blood.

Gideon covered his mouth and retched. Fortunately, there was nothing left in his stomach to purge but it didn’t stop his body from trying. The small creatures were faster than he could have imagined and they were closing in. Brother Benjamin shield slammed one of the little buggers. It was hard enough to fracture its skull, at least that’s what Gideon assumed because the thing fell to the ground convulsing and didn’t get up again.

Two more of the goblins, one being particularly fat went to work trying to route Aza. They closed the gap preventing her from getting leverage with her battleaxe. They slashed at her with their crude weapons but she dodged away. There was something beautiful in the way she moved. Her combat dance was as much offense as defense. When one got too close, she would kick them and move a few steps back making sure to keep her stance wide.

“Fat Demonspawn, help us!” The hyena growled.

The haft of her axe hammered one of the goblin’s helmets hard enough to knock it off revealing it’s tall pointed ears crooked and bent. Gideon choked back another wave of sick and got to his feet. He wiped the drool from his muzzle with the back of his hand and held out the dagger. It wasn’t until that moment he realized how stupid it was to even attempt to fight with the small blade. There was a better chance of him doing more harm to himself than the little green menaces.

“I’ve never fought anyone with a knife before,” Gideon admitted.

“Never?” Benjamin stepped back under the weight of a goblin throwing himself against his shield.

“Have you ever fought before?!” Aza backed up, close enough for Gideon to smell her.

To smell the wild unkempt beast that she was, was strangely invigorating. It wasn’t pleasant by any stretch of the imagination, but it wasn’t unpleasant either. Sweat mixed with ferocity and just a hint of rage, it was familiar, but he couldn’t place the smell at first. It was doing something to his head, it made him feel strong like when he was a younger.

“Well, yeah. But not with a weapon.” Gideon was now moving with the group backing away from the remaining goblin moving in for the kill.

“Hand to hand?” Benjamin mused, spitting a bit of blood from the cut on his bottom lip. Gideon hadn’t seen how he got hit but at least it didn’t look bad.

“Something like that,” Gideon said.

“A monk then, get in there and crack some skulls.”

Aza deemed that the time to retreat was over. She swung her axe in a large crescent arc, letting the weight of the blade carry her all the way around. Two of the goblins, the first two, fell victim to the attack before the others wised up. The attack left Aza open and on the run once again. Three goblins picked her as the biggest threat and gave chase while the others focused on Benjamin. The world around the fox was a cacophony of clanks, clatters, and shouts. Whether it was a sword hammering a shield or Aza’s axe haft hammering an incoming goblin it filled his head with unwavering confusion.

“Anytime, Monk.” This time, it was Benjamin who was losing his temper at the fox’s indecision.

Gideon punched a fist into his hand and started to rile himself up. A goblin ran passed him on its way to help bring down Aza, but Gideon caught him by the shoulder first spinning him in such a way to bring a hard cuff across the creatures face. The punch was solid enough to twist its long curved snout sideways sending out a shower of violet blood everywhere. A wave of satisfaction washed through the baker-fox at the fact he’d managed a good solid hit. The feeling didn’t last long once the goblin turned to look at him. A cruel, blood-stained smile came to its pinched face. It was a moment of realization for the fox. These were not school-house bullies, these were not drunk patrons at a bar. These were real, honest-to-god, goblins, battle hardened and durable. They’d come looking for a fight, a single punch wasn’t going to cut it.

There was a downside to this realization, as Gideon soon found out. The close quarters slash wasn’t as deep as the goblin wanted it to be but it was enough to cause the baker-fox to bleed. Blood dripped free from the three-inch cut at his ribs. Not very deep, luckily, but it hurt. Through that pain, Gideon found a new sense of urgency and it came out in the form of rage. Gideon had lost track of how many times he punched the goblin, but he knew that the thing was never going to get up again. The mass that used to be its face was nothing more than a pile of ground, green meat now. Gideon staggered back gripping his side as blood seeped through his fingers.

“Good, now another!” Aza hollered, booting a goblin away only to see it replaced by another.

“We are overrun, we must flee!” Benjamin was backed against a tree struggling to keep a few goblins at bay with a few tired swings of his mace.

The look on Aza’s face told Gideon that she was not privy to fleeing a battle, which Gideon had to agree with. With the fresh wound in his side, there was no telling how far he could run before he collapsed. It seemed like a doomed venture and by the lurching goblin coming towards him, it only seemed like it was about to get worse.

The little green menace licked his lips, no doubt able to smell the blood pouring from the fox’s side. Much like a shark, it was closing in for the kill. There was no way Gideon could fight another, nor could he take another hit. His desperate blue gaze found Aza, who urged him to do something but for some reason, he couldn’t hear what she was saying.

Then something happened, something miraculous, which was saying a lot considering all the other crazy things that had happened this day. The eye of the goblin erupted all over Gideon. Violet blood peppered him from head to toe. Something glinted from the empty socket but the pudgy fox couldn’t quite make out what it was. The only thing he could make out was that the goblin slumped over dead and he was no longer in immediate danger.

“By the goddess!” Grunted Aza.

A small figure darted through the underbrush. It was nothing more than a black smear against the green foliage. It moved with such speed that Gideon thought he was imagining it.

“Mind if I cut in!”

A deep voice declared, the throat of a goblin clinging to Aza, split open all over her. A black figure gripped the goblin from behind holding out a blood smeared dagger. The slash had been so precise and quick that the creature had no time to act. It crumpled to the forest floor, soaking the ground with its blood. The small figure, which was an inch or two shorter than the goblins, glared at the Hyena for only a second. Gideon saw that the stranger wore black dyed leather armor. It was so skin-tight that he could see the figure was a male, but a male what. The hood and mask that covered his face completely making it impossible to tell. For a second, Gideon thought he could make out smile lines along the strangers muzzle but he couldn’t tell for sure because the stranger was off again to do more goblin slaying.

“You have something on your face.”

A chiding voice called from the tree. It was accompanied by the twang of a bow-string and the singing of an arrow. It’s target, a goblin, didn’t stand a chance since Aza was nice enough to remove its helmet earlier with the haft of her axe. Gideon snatched around to see another fox up in the trees. It puzzled him, how he hadn’t seen the brightly dressed creature before. A bright green tunic stuck out amidst the leather chest armor and a brown cape. The ornamental archer’s hat was made of the same green fabric as his shirt. Gideon recognized the voice and the smug smile instantly, Nick! Which meant the crazy black leather clad figure must have been…

“Good one!” Laughed the rogue, who eagerly twisted a goblin’s head around fulfilled by the satisfying, sickly snap of its neck.

“Thank you, Finn!” The archer called, slipping down from the tree.

Before he touched the ground he knocked another arrow and sent it flying with another tasteful jab. “Got my eye on you.”

Gideon followed the shot as best he could watching as it sunk deeply into the skull of a goblin right through the eye just as the Nick doppelganger had suggested with his one-liner. The baker-fox could hear Aza grunt in disgust at the bravado of the fox, while Benjamin worked hard to stifle a giggle.

The three remaining goblins turned their attention to the pudgy fox who was leaning against a tree to keep himself standing. There was bloodlust in their eyes and he could tell what they were thinking. They might have lost the battle but they would at least take one of them down with them. The injured one was the perfect candidate. Quickly they converged on him pushing him to retreat further. One pounced on him, bringing him down into the dead leaves that littered the forest floor. It dug a dirty boot into the gash at his side causing another fresh wave of pain and blood. Gideon wrapped his hands around its tiny neck and started choking. The green thing wriggled and tried to get free but the baker fox’s grip was stronger. The thing glared down at Gideon, its eyes popping out of its skull as it fought to breathe. The fevered kicks and punches were all solid enough to hurt him but he wasn’t willing to let go just to block them. Sure he would be bruised but he knew all too well if he let go of the creature now it would mean certain death.

The hits were coming softer and softer and Gideon knew the goblin was blacking out, soon he could rest, all he needed to do was hold on for just a little bit longer. Finally, the goblin choked its last and fell limp in the fox’s strong grip. Gideon could feel it’s pulse thumping away slowly against his hand. Not dead, just out, he reasoned as he tossed it aside to gather his strength one again. It was hard since every breath he took caused a sharp pain to spike in his side. The edges of his vision were growing dark, he was dying. And if the wound didn’t kill him, the cackling warning of the two remaining goblins surely would.

Gideon could see them closing in. Cruel dirty claws flicking on the ends of thin fingers. They’d dropped their weapons but they were still looking to take a pound of flesh from the helpless fox, in the name of their fallen comrades. Gideon tried to move but the throbbing in his side just made him nauseous, forcing him to lay back. A warm hand touched his leg, then he felt the claw tearing through his jeans into the flesh beneath. It hurt but the pain was dull compared to the spiking pain in his side.

“No!”

Gideon heard Aza approaching. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her snatch one of the goblins up by a scrap of its armor slamming it hard against a tree. Then she did it again and again. Over and over she slammed the poor thing into the tree until it was nothing more than a bloody leather sack. She tossed it aside like a piece of rotten meat and turned to face the other. It let out a scream and started running away.

That was when the other fox, the Nick doppelganger, showed up beside Aza. A teasing smile came to his lips as he knocked another arrow. Then he let out an ear-piercing whistle. Gideon saw the goblin turn around, its mouth gaping wide in a frustrated scream. It grabbed its ears against the power of the fox’s whistle. Then all went silent for a moment, everything went into slow motion as if by magic. The archer fox’s green eyes locked on the target it was going for. The cruel smile on the fox’s lips rippled as he spoke in a lavishly sexy tone.

“I love it when a wench…” He loosed the arrow as it tore through the air leaving ripples in its wake. “…swallows,” The arrow struck its mark. Plunging into the goblin’s mouth and out of the back of its head. The force of the shot sent it sprawling, dead, into the bushes. Then everything returned to normal.

“Damn, boy. You win this time.” The rogue appeared out of nowhere next to the taller fox.

“I told you, Finn, you cannot best me in a game of Puns.”

There was a playful laughter in the archer’s tone that was contagious to all, except for Aza who rolled her eyes and grunted. Even Gideon chuckled at the pun but it gave way to a sharp pain in his side. The blackness swallowed him up, taking him away from this strange world of swords and sorcery that he’d thought so stupid the night before. His final thought on it before he was gone was that it was still stupid, just a lot more painfully stupid than he realized.


	3. A Wretch Like You

Something shifted close by, the noise was loud enough to rattle the sleeping fox from his dreamless slumber. There was a chill in the air that assaulted his half-naked body. A stitch in his side sent a wave of pain through him when he tried to hug himself against the cold. Above him stretched a canopy of branches and leaves. Through them, he could see the bright twinkling of stars. Such a majestic sight to remind him that he was still on Earth and not dead. Wait, he wondered, why would he need to be reminded that he wasn't dead?

It was that subtle notion that sent a flood of memories back to him. The insane situation where he was no longer in Zootopia. His once friends were replaced by these crazy doppelgangers, and how could anyone forget the small army of goblins that attacked for no reason. It was at that musing that Gideon moved his hand to touch his side, hesitating at what he'd find there. The pudgy fox took a deep breath and rested his hand against the spot where he'd been flayed not more than a few hours ago. Much to his surprise, there was nothing. Simply a naked line under his ribs where the fur was gone.

Gideon sat up and looked around, wincing at the stitch in his side. Everything was dark except for a low orange glow coming through the trees from a nearby fire. There was a faint ringing in his ears that went away once he sat up. There, piled around a small fire were the others. It wasn't until he saw them that he could hear the faint mumbling of their voices.

The baker-fox struggled to get to his feet, the wound in his side may have closed but the lingering ache of muscle damage was still very much there. It felt like he'd pulled a muscle and it was having a hard time working itself out. The voices stopped once he stepped out of the bushes. All eyes shifting to greet him.

Benjamin, whose smile was the largest in the group, sat stirring a pot with a wooden spoon as it rested on the open flame. How had Gideon missed the smell of vegetables cooking in a salted broth? The Nick doppelganger offered a smile and a relaxed nod as he continued to pluck away at a very small guitar, or a lute, at least that's what the stupid game called it. Next to the fox, sharpening his dagger, was Finnick, or not Finnick as the case seemed to be in this altered universe. The small fox tapped his blade against his eyebrow and flipped it outward in some form of salute. There was a smile on his tiny muzzle, so Gideon assumed it was meant to be taken as a friendly gesture. Aza, the one with the smallest smile, shifted closer to the Nick doppelganger and patted the ground next to her. There was no verbal invitation but Gideon wasn't about to wait until she asked again. When he sat down in the grass, a wave of warmth washed over him from the fire. It was a welcoming feeling. He didn't get cold often enough to know how to deal with it.

“I don't think we've all been properly introduced. You know me and Aza, but these two here are...” Benjamin pushed the introduction with a point of the spoon.

“I'm Nicholas, a Bard, and all around naughty fox and this is my companion, Finn,” The small fox simply thrust his muzzle towards the pudgy fox in a silent greeting.

“Pleased to meet you, my name's Gideon Grey.” It seemed weird to reintroduce himself to this group of strangers that reminded him so much of his friends.

There was a soft hush that fell over the group as they were all focused on their own individual thing. Upon closer inspection, Gideon could see flecks of meat floating in the brownish liquid. Chunks of carrots and potatoes too. The pudgy fox's stomach churned into a loud growl bringing everyone's gaze to him once again. He rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged. Everyone went back to what they were doing, the air went still again save for the clanking of the wooden spoon on the walls of the pot.

Gideon turned to look at the large female warrior sitting next to him. He was surprised to see she was still looking at him, almost as if she were studying him. It excited and made him nervous to have her powerful eyes on him.

“You live?” Aza spoke, her voice was deep and monotone.

“Don't sound so thrilled about it, he might think you like him.” Nicholas sang his words in a matching monotone voice.

“And if I were to squeeze your head in the crook of my arm, I can make it pop,” Aza spoke harshly but halted when she felt Brother Benjamin's hand on her knee.

“Easy sister, he was simply trying to get a rise out of you,” Benjamin seemed to be the voice of reason between the two. “Seems to be his nature.”

“Tis true.” The fox plucked away at his strings, singing along to no melody except his own.

“And you, how do you feel, my friend?” Benjamin looked at Gideon.

Gideon felt self-conscious under the scrutiny of these strangers who were all looking at him once again. It took him a bit to work up the courage to speak. “I feel a little sore, but fantastic otherwise. Thank you.” Gideon's voice was hoarse from his building nervousness.

“Not surprised, you got cut pretty deeply,” Finn muttered.

He spat on the whetstone in his hand before going back to working his blade. Gideon watched his brutal technique of sharpening his blade. There was no way his dagger would hold a blade for long at the rate he was going. The baker-fox opened his mouth to offer some advice but jolted at the feeling of fingers caressing the bare patch of skin on his side. Benjamin was leaned close examining the wound.

“Healed up nicely, if I say so myself. Apologies on the missing fur. It'll grow back over time.” The spotted cat when back to stirring the stew.

“That's fine, not the first time I lost some fur.” Gideon fidgeted with his hands. “If you don't mind me asking, how did you manage to fix me up so well?”

“Magic,” Aza stated, plainly.

“Magic?” Gideon cocked his head.

“Yes,” Nicholas added in a high-pitched voice.

“It's not really magic, I'm afraid. It's a gift from the divine, many clerics across this world possess such gifts. They can draw power from their faith and focus it on healing a single mammal. It takes so much effort to do, but faith can move mountains as they say.” Benjamin chuckled lifting the wooden spoon to his lips for a sip.

“Is it ready?” Aza asked.

“Not yet, but soon.” Benjamin looked across the fire at the two. “Thank you, gentlemammals, for the spices and the dried meat. Without you, this bounty would simply not exist.”

“Forget all-” The larger fox began singing but stopped when Finn grabbed the neck of the lute.

“Stop singing!” The small fox gripped his ears in both hands. “See these ears? They're sensitive to annoying noises and your singing is right up there.”

“Alright, jeez, you could have just asked.” The fox shrugged the criticism off like it was nothing and set his lute aside. “As for you, old round one. It's no problem at all. Finn and I are more than happy to share. Thanks to you, we were able to route those little green nasties before they could do some real damage. Made quite the profit off of them too.”

“Looting corpses,” Aza grunted.

“It's not like they're going to be using it anymore.” Nicholas gave her a wide smile.

“You still defile the dead. There's nothing forgivable about that.” Aza got up from the fire and strode off into the woods.

Gideon watched her go. “Is she going to be safe out there alone?”

Benjamin shrugged and nodded. “Physically, I believe so. Emotionally, that is a more in depth question for another day.”

“Should you go talk to her?” There was a concerned look on Gideon's face.

“Sister Aza has heard everything I have to say on any matter. Perhaps a fresh outlook might help.” The chubby cleric used a flip of his head to motion for him to go to Aza.

The pudgy fox got up from the fire and followed the hyena through the bushes. Everything grew darker around him the further he walked into the woods. All around him the world grew quiet with the exception of the rustling bushes that rubbed up against his legs. Through the smell of the stew, the smoke, and the fire, the natural crisp smell of the air treated his nose to its freshness. There was something else, though. Something that tingled in his nostrils. There was a hint of her on the breeze. For a warrior who seemed so skilled, she made no attempt to cover up her scent. The wild smell was still as intoxicated as when he first smelled her and it was growing stronger. When he stepped through the trees, he found her standing next a cliff looking out across the field.

“I can smell you,” Aza grunted. “You smell of flowers. Do all monks smell like you?”

“Actually, I'm no monk at all.” Gideon tucked his hands in his pocket, trying to keep from trembling against the cold. “I'm just a baker.”

“A baker, you smell nothing of bread or cake.”

“Not all bakers smell the same, I guess.” Gideon huffed a laugh, it showed visible on the chilly air.

“I saw you fight, I saw your skill.” Aza turned to look at him.

“I'm just good at punching stuff.”

This time, it was Aza's turn to laugh. It took Gideon by surprise at first. Her gruff voice hadn't held much in the ways of emotion up until this point. The high-pitched yucking sound of her laugh was pleasant to hear. It was good to see her relaxing in his company.

“Indeed, baker.” There was a distant look in her golden eyes. “You've been gifted by Mordith, haven't you?”

“Ah...who?”

“Surely you jest!” Aza gripped his arm tight enough to cause him to wince. “Mordith is the goddess of rage. She is the blood that flows through my people. I saw her take you on the battlefield. You pummeled that creature to pulp beneath your fists.”

“Yeah,” Gideon rubbed the back of his neck. “Sorry, you had to see that.”

“No, no sorry. It was beautiful!” Aza slipped down to sit in the grass near the edge of the cliff. “Mordith often visits my kind, hyenas of the Sunscorched Sands. Only females are worthy to wield the matron mother's gift.”

When Gideon slipped down to sit next to her, she was already studying him again. Picking apart every aspect of who he was just with her eyes. It wasn't until that moment Gideon recognized a familiarity within them. He'd seen them hundreds of times before when he'd looked in the mirror.

“What?” Gideon cocked his head at her.

“Why would Mordith bless a male with such a gift, I wonder?”

“Beats me.”

Aza grew quiet for a moment pondering whatever unanswered questions she had bouncing around in her head. Gideon stayed quiet looking out over the expanse. There was a blanket of trees as far as the eye could see. In the distance lay a large mass of buildings. It looked like a castle surround by a thriving town. It reminded him of the things he saw in Game of Bones. It was real sword and sorcery stuff made real. If the slash in his side and the goblins weren't enough to convince him that he wasn't in a dream, seeing the lush landscape laid out before him, surely did.

“You are strange!”

Aza's voice came as such a surprise that it startled him. When he looked at her in the moonlight he caught an angry look on her face. She didn't look back at him, no doubt still lost in her pondering.

“Sitting beside you makes me feel strange. Not one other creature beyond my tribe wields the power of the Matron Mother. Who do you think you are to possess such a gift and just shrug it off like it's nothing.” Aza punched him hard in the shoulder before getting to her feet.

“What happened to you?” Gideon got up, clutching his arm tightly.

Aza halted but didn't look back. “Plenty, baker. Not that I would ever tell a wretch like you.”

Gideon remained at the edge of the cliff watching as the hyena receded back into the woods in the direction of their camp. Gideon opted not to follow her. Maybe she truly did need to be left alone. Instead, he turned his attention back to the expanse. It may have been the most beautiful sight to behold under the cool moonlight but the nagging hot sting in his shoulder just kept reminding him how much he wished he were home.

 


	4. Rude Awakening

Gideon stood in the center of the arena. A coliseum filled to the brim with chanting mammals. They weren't chanting his name, no, it was a name he'd heard before, though foreign to him, Mordith. For some reason, it filled him with such a sense of pride and familiarity. He saw himself in the center of it all as if he were having an out-of-body experience. The young chubby fox stood tall among a carpet of shattered bodies. Some so badly beaten that he couldn't even recognize them as mammals anymore. Leather straps tied tight around his hands, much the same as when he taped them up before boxing practice. The thin straps of leather were drenched in blood. His thick orange fur was covered in dirt and blood. A large gash above his right eyebrow has since dried closed but not before painting his face in a grisly crimson mask.

“Over here!”

A voice rumbled from behind him. The fox turned on his heels and saw a large black figure before him. Its body was nothing more than smoke swirling around itself in a familiar mammalian form. Golden eyes stared out from the black cloud, accompanied by a slacked toothy mouth. Mordith had graced him with her presence and now sought to take her gift from his very skin and bone.

A roar escaped the baker fox but the world around him was soundless. He rushed forward throwing everything he had behind a punch. Mordith opened her arms and welcomed him into the shroud of her body, he was swallowed up. He broke through on the other side falling into the dust. His fur, flesh, and muscle stripped so masterfully from his bones. The bones scattered and rolled across the dirt floor of the coliseum. Mordith turned and looked down at the pile of bones and sneered.

“Get up!”

No matter how hard the fox struggled to put himself back together, the bones wouldn't move. Mordith hunkered down closer, a cruel black tongue curled around her featureless lips as she chided him again.

“I said, get up!”

***

The voice was sharp enough to cut through the darkness of the dream bringing the chubby fox back into the world. When he opened his blue eyes, the last thing he expected to see was a blade shoved in his face. He followed it all the way up to see a figure silhouetted by early morning sun. It glistened off the chainmail shirt like a thousand burning suns. Gideon reached up to push the blade from his face but it was no use. With a masterful swing, the figure was able to avoid his hand altogether and aim the blade back at him just as quick.

“I wouldn't do that if I were you.” The figure's voice was familiar, beautiful in tone.

“Is everything alright over there?” Another voice called out, feminine but much deeper than the others.

“Yes, I think this one's going to be trouble.”

“Wait, no. I'll cooperate.” Gideon tried to convince the figure that he was harmless, even held up his hands to show he wasn't armed.

“Then get up.”

The pudgy fox grimaced as he struggled to get to his feet. There was still a stitch in his side but now it was joined by other aches and pains assaulting his body. The sword shifted away from him but the figure still held it at the ready.

Once Gideon was on his feet, he had a better understanding what was going on. Not too far from where he lay down to sleep, he could see a small carriage pulled up next to the fire they'd sat around. It was nothing more than a few whittled log and iron bars, much like a medieval paddy wagon. Standing at the front of the wagon were four scantily clad mustangs. They were chained to the yolks for pulling purposes. Something swirled in their eyes. Something unholy that caused his stomach to churn. It looked as if they weren't in control of themselves. What manner of thing could have done this to them, Gideon wondered.

Inside the carriage, Gideon could see Benjamin sitting at the front, his hands resting in his lap, bound together. Next to him, Aza was laying on her side arms bound behind her back. Her muzzle tied shut by a bit of rope. A small potato sack lay next to her, it shifted and shimmied as if someone was trying to struggle free, no doubt, that someone was Finn. Lastly, Nicholas was being loaded in. A tall, broad looking female Cape Buffalo shoved a very ornamental looking staff into his back. Her blue and gold robes were mostly clean save for the hem draped around her legs. The look on her face told Gideon that she was tired of dealing with the noisy fox's voice.

“I like a wench in charge, let me tell you.” Nicholas teased as he stepped into the back of the carriage.

“Silence you, or I'll tie your muzzle shut like your friend there.” This female had been the source of the deeper voice.

“She didn't hurt your feelings by calling you a soulless, magic-wielding freak, did she? That was a compliment, I assure you.” Nicholas fired back.

The buffalo female sneered and pointed the weaved wood staff at the fox Bard, muttering something Gideon couldn't hear. A rope snaked its way up Nicholas' thin frame, the fox pleaded against what was inevitably going to happen. The rope entwined itself around the fox's long narrow muzzle growing tighter and tighter until it tied itself off. It left the fox moaning and groaning through a muffled voice. The buffalo gave the smaller figure a hard push, so he fell on the floor of the carriage between Aza and Benjamin.

“Enjoying the show?” Gideon was made aware of how long he'd been watching things unfold.

When he turned to look at the wielder of the sword, it surprised him to see Judy, or more likely a Judy clone. Her purple eyes glared up at him as she lifted the tip of the blade to his face once again. The baker fox held his hands up as a symbol that he didn't want any trouble.

“So let's hear it? Every one of your friends had something to say, I get the feeling you're no different.” The Judy clone mused.

“Nothing, ma'am.” Gideon cleared his throat.

“Seems like a trick to me.” She said using her sword to direct him towards the back of the carriage.

The Judy clone was joined by the large Buffalo female, who wore the same grim look on her face. “And this one?”

“Maybe harmless, Buja, but for good measure bound his hands.” She stepped away, sheathing her sword.

“Yes, Captain Hopps.” The buffalo, Buja, responded turning her steely gaze to the baker fox.

“Judy?” Gideon whispered hoping that he'd gotten the name right.

At the mention of her name the bunny puffed her chest out, her hand finding her hilt again. Gideon studied her for a brief moment. Her long ears lay back against her head. The chainmail shirt she wore, complimented her gray fur, while the green over shirt contrasted it nicely. The ensemble looked almost too heavy for her to wear but that only eluded to how strong she really was. A smug look came to her face, obviously, Gideon knowing her name was enough to buy him a few seconds to find out more about these two.

“So, you've heard of me?”

“Yes.”

Buja grabbed his arms and pulled them back behind his back so she could bind them. As promised, Gideon didn't fight her instead, he kept his eyes locked with the bunny's. She walked up to him, his eyes finding the claw marks on her cheek. A nasty sucker punch that had left a tarnish on her otherwise beautiful face.

The smile fell, taken over by a stone cold voice. “Good, then you know what I'm capable of. If you so much as make a move out of the ordinary, then I will kill you where you stand. You're a fox, I don't like foxes, so there will be no tears shed at your demise. Load him up.”

Gideon felt her words rumble through him making his tail twitch nervously. Buja, the buffalo, grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the carriage. He could see Benjamin turning to look at the bunny that was bringing up the rear. There was a sour look on his tired face.

“As a Cleric, I hold certain rights, as you know. I demand to know what charges have been brought against me and my companions.”

Gideon felt a sharp shove against the middle of his back causing him to trip on the ramp leading into the carriage. He fell to his knees first before falling with his head on Nicholas' legs. The Bard fox made a sharp grunt and tried to squirm out from under the weight. Gideon tried to help by shimmying the other way. Nicholas glared at the baker fox, who winced and mouthed the word 'sorry'.

Judy tucked her hands behind her back looking at them one at a time as she spoke.“True, you do hold that right. You're under arrest for suspicion of stealing from the Crown, an offense punishable by death, if you're found guilty.”

“We've stolen nothing,” Benjamin grunted, throwing himself against the bars.

“Be that as it may, you should be more careful of the company you keep.” Judy gestured to the Bard and the shifting sack.

Nicholas smiled underneath the rope, there was a nervousness in his eyes as he looked around at the rest of the group. Aza grunted and fought to free herself from her bonds. She kicked as hard as she could, her foot connected with Nicholas' rear end. The fox let out a muffled moan and rolled on his stomach to try to escape.

The whole carriage rocked when Judy climbed into the seat, settling in. The same thing happened when Buja sat down, only more so. The buffalo whispered a few strange words and the mustangs chained to the front of the cart started pulling. The rough terrain made it hard to move, even harder to maneuver. They made no sound against the struggle, they just simply pulled harder without a complaint. Magic, Gideon finally got the answer to his question as to what had happened to them.

Judy looked back over her shoulder at them. “King Lionheart will be most pleased to speak with you.”

Benjamin grunted and shook his head. “Sister, this is a fine pickle we've landed ourselves in.”

Aza glared up at the chubby cheetah and jutted her chin at the Bard as if to demand the Cleric interrogate Nicholas about what he'd done. Benjamin gave a sharp nod and reached out with his bound hands to tear away the rope. Gideon was surprised to find the magic rope give was so easily but he wasn't eager for the flood of words that came from the bard's muzzle.

“Thank you so much. Ugh! I hate having my mouth tied shut-”

“Happens a lot I'd imagine,” Benjamin smirked. “Now, explain what the Captain is talking about.”

The Bard fox hesitated for a second and smirked. “Well, it's a long story, but it goes a little something like this...”

 


	5. A Bard and a Rogue Walk into a Tavern

Wayward Bar and Inn, etched into the wooden sign that hung above the door. Nicholas couldn't help but think it quite an appropriate name for the hole in the wall type of place it was. The wooden porch creaked under foot as the pair stepped out from the rain. Inside was almost as dark and damp as outside. Everything bathed in the amber glow from the fire pit built into the center of the room. The tables were all empty and only two lone patrons sat at the bar. Both were consumed by the drinks in their mugs. A very large female cow, the bartender, offered them a smile when they walked inside.

“Trouble has come my way,” Her voice was deep but held a sweet backwater tone. “A pair of foxes.”

Finn glanced at her, making his orange eyes as large as he could. “We don't usually work that way, but if you're offering what I hope you're offering...”

“Not likely, shorty.” The cow leaned on the counter in such a way she could show off her well-endowed chest.

Nicholas stifled a laugh, while his eyes took a long drink of those beautiful heaving breasts-

***

“Ahem.”

Nicholas paused his hands making a large breast motion over his chest while he described them. His gaze traced the rest of the group, stopping on Brother Benjamin, who had his ears covered. A smug smirk came to the thin fox's lips.

“Move along, please.” Gideon chimed in, giving the thinner fox a gentle slap on his side with his newly freed hands.

“Sorry, I thought it was a very important detail for the sake of story development,” Nicholas smiled coyly, it was only rewarded by an exasperated grunt from Aza. “Huh, everyone's a critic.”

***

“So, you're all looking for-” The cow began, when Nicholas chimed in.

“A dark and mysterious stranger in the corner booth, yeah, that's us.”

The bartender looked less than amused, she offered a quick nod and pointed towards the corner of the bar. “Yeah, yeah...get moving, fox.”

Nicholas offered a smug smile as he started towards the booth in the back corner. Finn, on the other hand, stood for a long moment checking out the cow behind the bar. She pushed her long black hair back behind her ear and shook her head. Even though the answer was 'no', the smile on her face made the rejection sting a little bit less. Finn shrugged and offered her and understanding smile before following the taller fox to the back of the room.

Nicholas thrust his thumbs in his belt as he sauntered up to the booth in the corner. The firelight cast an almost black shadow over it. The figure was leaning against the wall in the booth. The stranger's face was covered by a dark hood, so only her green eyes could be seen amidst the shadow.

“Nicholas Wilde?” A feminine voice filtered out of the darkness.

“Oh, milady.” Nicholas offered a smirk. “You must be my contact, miss?”

“My name is not important, what is, is that you are here. Please, be seated.”

Finn stepped up to the table just a Nicholas was settling into his seat. The small Fennec fox scrambled up into the booth next to the taller fox. The mysterious figure paid him no mind, she just continued her disinterested stare at the Bard.

“Good, you brought your associate. This task should not be attempted alone.”

“I'm all for the dark and mysterious thing, but can we skip it this time. My friend and I have been on the road for several days. I'm both wet and tired and not least of all a little cranky.” Nicholas dropped the amusing facade, his face stone.

“To the point, admirable. Fine. My contact has issued a sizable purse in exchange for an item.” The stranger reached into her robe producing a pouch from beneath, when she dropped it on the table it made a loud clunk. Nicholas rested his elbows on the table leaning closer. Finn scrambled onto the table sitting down pulling the pouch between his spread legs. There was a hesitation when he went to open it, he expected the stranger to snatch it away, but she didn't. He flipped open the flap to see glittering coins piled to the brim within the pouch. Finn doubted he could even lift the pouch on his own.

“Gold, it's my favorite color,” Nicholas whispered, rubbing his hand slowly along the underside of his muzzle.

“Half now, half on delivery.” It was the figures time of drop the facade, her voice carrying a hiss within the words.

“Let me get this straight, this is half?” Finn coughed.

“Yes,” She offered back.

“And this is ours...right now?” Nick asked.

“Certainly. But if you fail to retrieve the item, or if you fail to deliver it to me, my contacts will hunt you down and kill you. They will kill your friend here and they will kill both of your families.” The figure leaned into the light but her hood still shadowed her face, her green eyes glowed with a magical light.

“I...I think I get you.” Nicholas grabbed the pouch from the table at the same moment, the figure grabbed his hand.

Even through the black leather glove, he could feel the heat radiating. It was something unnatural, a magic that was older than the world itself. It burned and froze his hand at the same time. Fear sunk into his face, his eyebrows tilting down, his ears fell back. There was a power within this being that made his stomach lurch.

“By the look on your face, Nicholas, I can see you have some idea what I can do to you if you fail to deliver on your promise.”

“I do.”

“Good. The item in question is none other than the Sunburst Stone.”

Finn looked from the Bard to the stranger. “The Sunburst Stone? As in, the same Sunburst Stone that belongs to King Lionheart? The royal stone? Are you addled in the head?”

Her other hand snatched out from under her cloak to grip the small fox around the neck, a strange glowing green light engulfed the stranger's hand. Finn was lifted from the table with ease, choking and struggling to free himself from the grip.

“Secrecy is of utmost important, you little worm.” The figure hissed once again.

“Easy, we're all friends here.” Nicholas chimed in.

The figure grunted and threw the Fennec into the seat next to the taller fox with a crunch, the wood was unyielding to his weight. “We're concluded here, you have a fortnight to complete this task. I don't need to remind you of what will happen if you fail. Now leave.”

Finn didn't waste any time climbing out of the seat. He made his way back across the tavern, looking back in the stranger's direction. Nicholas wanted to say something but couldn't think of anything witty enough to rebut the sudden flexing of power. Instead, he took the pouch of money and followed his friend out the door. Once they stepped back into the rain, Finn wheeled around and looked up at the taller fox.

“This is just great, Nicholas. You really sodded us this time, you know that?”

“How was I suppose to know that she was a magic user?” Nicholas tried to defend herself.

“Every time...” Finn grunted descending the stairs into the mud. “I don't even know why I follow you around the countryside.”

The small fox pulled his hood up over his large ears, his voice died down into a mumble as he started walking. Nicholas followed behind feeling the chill from his oldest friend. It was far colder than the weather was. For once, Nicholas had to agree with the little fox, he may have bitten off more than he could chew. A wizard was nothing to sneer at, this one least of all. If she demanded to steal something from the King, her and her contacts must be a force of reckoning. It was no comfort, cold or otherwise. Nicholas was going to have to call upon every dirty trick in his arsenal to pull this off.

***

“...and the daring foxes managed to steal the item with little to no effort and rode off into the sunset.” Nicholas finished the story with a flourish, but no one seemed impressed.

“That's all well and good but how did you actually steal the Sunburst Stone?” Aza grunted, rubbing a raw spot on her wrists.

“I...I just told you. Used every dirty trick in my...were you not listening?” Nicholas uttered.

“That doesn't tell us anything, fox.” Aza barked.

“Shut up back there.” The captain hollered back from her seat at the reigns.

“Well, Happy! I don't want to reveal all my tricks to the likes of you, alright?” Nicholas hissed through clenched teeth.

“We know a guard at the castle, he's addicted to...some stuff. We help him acquire it on a regular basis.” Finn explained from his perch on the baker fox's thigh. “The guys got a silver tongue, can charm the keys away from jailer or a bodyguard, no problem.”

“Thanks for giving away the trade secrets, bud. I'm-” Nick started.

“Shut up,” Aza wrapped her large hand around the fox's narrow muzzle. “It seems I have to keep you alive a little longer, as you may still be of some use to me.”

“This is all well and good, y'all, but we're stuck in this cage on our way to Deadsville.” Gideon couldn't resist pointing out the obvious.

“Deadsville? I thought we were going to the castle.” Aza glared at the other fox.

“W-we...we are. It's just a...you know what, never mind. We gotta focus on getting outta this.” Gideon looked out at the countryside crawling past.

“Am I to assume you were successful in your mission?” Benjamin asked, making little circles at his temples with his fingers.

“Of course, does no one around here listen?”

“And that you're still in possession of the item?”

“Well, yeah.”

“So, you've not returned it to your contractor?”

“If I still have it, then the answer is...” Nicholas held the 'is' for a long moment.

“No...no. Well, here is my plan on the matter. I say we see it through. If we return the stone, the king may be lenient with his punishment. If not, then we'll explain that we had nothing to do with the heist. King Lionheart isn't completely unreasonable. Either way, he'd be very interested to hear that this powerful magic user is roaming the countryside unchecked. It's not much of plan but it's certainly better than living on the run. Sister Aza and I have our own problems to deal with.”

“Whoa, now! I've heard it tossed around a few times, what is all this crap about magic users?” Gideon's voice spiked, so his was the only one heard.

“Have you been living under a rock?” A voice came from the seats up front, the deeper tone signifying it was Buja, who spoke.

“Let's just say, I'm not from around here.”

“Mages, Sorcerers, Magic Users, we're not all a specific breed of mammal. It's more like a birth defect. Some are born weaker of body but are able to wield great magic from the elements. Others are born with just enough knowledge to control a few spells.” Buja was kind enough to explain the situation to the pudgy fox. “Some live normal lives, until adolescence, then for some reason they start sleep casting. This causes whole villages to be destroyed sometimes, which is why magic users are forced to register with the kingdom's administration. We are placed under the watchful eye of the court wizards. I myself have been assigned to Captain Hopps for quite some time.”

“So, it's like a permanent prison?” The fox summarized.

“No, nothing like that. I opted for this life because I didn't want to hurt anyone. From it, I've gained a well-paying job and a friend. There are others who think it's cruel to harness free-spirited mages and some may find their way alone, but not without harming others and destroying villages. To each their own, I say, I care not for their opinions.” The deep voice rumbled, there was affection in her words.

Gideon looked at Aza and then at Benjamin. “So you're, his handler.” He hated to use such a crass word for the situation.

“We are friends and siblings in the eyes of the divine.” Benjamin chuckled.

“No, little one.” Buja began again. “Clerics are altogether different, they draw their magic from their fate. Healing spells, and dispel magic does not a village burn. The stronger the faith, the stronger the magic.”

Gideon leaned against the wall of the cart wincing at the fresh pain in his side. “Uh...this is all so confusing.” His anger was more from the pain than the actual situation.

“It takes time, baker fox. Everything can not be laid out before you on a scroll.” Aza mumbled. “I myself am still learning the ways of faith and magic. My people despise such trickery.”

“That's enough, sister.” Benjamin touched her hand.

Gideon rubbed his side slowly. The knot-like flesh shifted uneasily, it sent shock waves of pain through his body. For now, the baker fox would remain quiet, trying to catalog all the new information he'd been given. Quietly, he cursed not paying more attention to Finnick's instructions on how to play Dungeons and Dragons. No doubt that knowledge would come in real handy right now.

 


	6. Welcome to the Castle

As the cart rolled up through the front gate of the castle, Gideon pushed his muzzle between the bars to get a better look at the large structure that stretched out before him. In the light of the evening sun, it sang of an immense majesty that could only be captured by film or art. The pudgy fox had never seen anything so incredible before in his life. Nicholas gripped the pudgy fox's bicep and leaned close enough to his lips touched the crest of Gideon's ear.

“Welcome to Castle Zootopia, where you can be anything you want to be,” The warm breath tickled the inside of his ear, causing a tremble to run up his spine. “And tonight, we be dead.”

Gideon was torn between which he wanted to laugh, the cruel joke or the smug look on the fox's handsome face. Neither seemed to be funny but the dwelling fear inside of him was starting to surface. If things didn't go well, this might actually be his last day to live. The feeling only intensified, when the carriage came to a halt. It shifted coarsely from side to side as Buja and the Captain climbed down from their seats.

The cage door opened. It was easy to see that Captain Hopps wasn't the least bit impressed that her prisoners had removed their bonds. Her hand found the hilt of her sword with little effort. This intimidation tactic was to let each of them know, she was prepared to deal with anything that arose. Brother Benjamin pushed his way to the front, holding his arms out in a peaceful gesture.

“Hold your blade, Captain, we have no intention of causing trouble. You have my word as a servant to the divine.” A friendly smile never left the cheetah's round face. His eyes carried a real brotherly glimmer in them.

“I don't deal well with promises from thieves.” The bunny's response was as cold as her demeanor.

“I will vouch for them, milady. He's a Cleric, his faith means more than his life. If he gives his word, then it is as true as the sun will rise.” Buja rested her hand on her Captain's shoulder.

“I guess there is always things to learn.” The Captain smiled. It was a beautiful smile, one that reminded Gideon of the Judy from his world. It caused a swirl of homesickness to churn in his stomach.

The Captain took a step back, giving ample room for the large Cleric to step down. The whole cart jolted at the shift of weight. When Gideon stepped down, he saw the rows of armor-clad soldiers moving out the courtyard. Each of them wore a coat of arms upon their chest. The pattern was set in a quadrant with two green squares across from each other and two black ones running opposite. In the center, a gilded lion wearing a crown and wielded a sword and a shield. The soldiers paid the fox no mind as they stood like statues, ready to mobilize at a moments notice.

The Captain offered a light shove to the fox's side, bringing him around to look at her. For being so small, she was very strong and seemed far too brutal. Her eyebrows were pinched angrily over her beautiful purple eyes. Gideon felt trapped by her gaze. Shy of it. She may bear his Judy's likeness but that was where the similarities stopped.

“Stick with the group, fox.” She ordered. Hearing the words in Judy's voice never ceased to sting.

Gideon struck up a conversation as he fell in behind Aza. “Sorry, ma'am. I was just admiring those badge thingies.”

It was odd to him, that the bunny didn't hesitate to engage in the conversation, though she didn't waste a glance his way while they spoke as they made their way to the castle. “This is the Kingdom of Zootopia's Coat of Arms, all the soldiers wear them. So, you truly aren't from around here? We don't get many outside visitors.”

“I can't venture a guess why you're all so inviting.”

Gideon's words stretched as his mouth hung open. His eye wide as they climbed the steps to the massive door that stretched several dozen feet high. A door that was clearly meant to be more ornamental than practical since it would take a hundred mammals to open it. Ahead of them, on either side of the door, were two more guards. These two wore shinier armor with golden pauldrons on their shoulders. Large green plumes of feathers stuck out from their helmets. Where the other soldiers had face guards to protect them in combat, these ones didn't. To the right was a white leopard with blue eyes, to the left was a cougar with brown eyes. They regarded the captain with a respectful bow.

“At ease, Olivinder, Torvin. What's the news?”

“The king is meeting with the wild clans today.” The leopard, Olivinder, stated, her voice was luscious, like silk.

“Talks are not going well. They're seeking more land to the north and are unhappy with the king's already generous offerings.” Torvin, the cougar, added, his voice stern and coarse.

“It would be fair to assume the king is in a foul mood.” The captain rubbed her neck.

“That would be a fair assumption.” Olivinder glanced at the group gathering behind the captain. “May I inquire about your...friends?”

“Thieves. They stole something very important from the king.”

“Oh, in that case, I'm sure the king would be more than happy to deal with it. I would ask the king's adviser first, though.” Torvin added with a wicked smile.

“Where is she?”

“She should be in the main hall directing the delegates to where they need to be,” Olivinder added.

The captain nodded. “If that's what I must do I suppose.”

Olivinder opened a much smaller door set into the larger one and stepped aside. The captain was the first through the door. While the rest filed in behind. Gideon rubbed his eyes trying to get them to adjust to the dark chamber within. The ceiling was so high he couldn't even see it. The only light in the room came from several candelabras set throughout the giant chamber. But the candlelight was barely bright enough to fight back the darkness.

At the far end of the chamber was a large door. In front of it, stood a sheep wearing elaborate purple robes. Green eyes were hidden behind a pair of spectacles. Her soft voice echoed at the very corners of the chamber. Before her stood a rather dirty looking wolf, scantly clad in unpolished leather. Warpaint crusted into his fur at various points all over his body. The wolf cocked his head while the sheep spoke to him. His ears shifting around as if he were struggling to understand her. Gideon couldn't blame him. He was having a hard time making out what the sheep was talking about. What he could figure out was that the sheep was struggling to get her point across to the wild looking wolf.

The group took a few more steps into the room before the captain stopped them. Not wanting to interrupt the sheep while she was conversing with the wild clan member, she urged them to stay close. Gideon took this time, to look around the room. Beneath his feet was a lush woven carpet with a mural sewn into it. The baker-fox was too close to really make out what he was seeing, but it was beautifully crafted.

“What does all this mean?” Gideon whispered to Nicholas.

“It's the history of Zootopia as told in rug form.”

“Too bad I can't see the whole thing, I bet it's a great story.”

“It is. But remember, history is written by the victor.” The bard's green eyes pierced the darkness.

“Silence!” Judy barked.

The sound of her voice spiking in the quiet room halted the sheep's conversation. She looked up from her meeting with the wolf to gaze of the bunny. The fake smile the sheep pasted on her face slipped into a frown. Quickly, she looked back at the wolf.

“If you'd be so kind as to excuse me for a second. Something's just come up.”

The wolf nodded, if he had any emotion other than befuddlement, it didn't show. Instead, he watched as she sheep started across the large chamber in the direction of the group. Gideon could make out more features as she drew close. The soft white fur of her face was muddled with tattoos. None that the baker-fox could really discern, but it gave her a wicked look. When she halted in front of the captain, Gideon finally recognized her as none other than Miss Bellwether. It was starting to make sense that this place ran parallel to the world he came from.

“The king is not to be disturbed, Captain Hopps.” Bellwether's voice made her sound a bit short of patience, though she still managed to be polite.

“Yes, Olivinder informed me, but we have the slime that stole the Sunburst Stone,” Judy responded in the same tone.

“Do you? Excellent! I'll deliver the news to his majesty at once.” The adviser drummed her fingers together.

“Shall we follow, then? I'd like to conclude this experience as soon as possible.” Judy smirked.

“I'm sure you would, but right now the king is busy with the wolf clan.” Bellwether rubbed her chin in contemplation. “Oh, in the meanwhile, you can send this rabble to the guest room. Get them cleaned up and ready to meet the king.” Bellwether sneered at each of them, her gaze stopping on the captain.

“Seems a bit out of the ordinary. They are just common criminals.” Judy mused.

“Yes, well the poor king has been meeting with unwashed and unkempt rutabagas all day. The least we can do is clean these ones up to give him reprieve before he continues his meetings with the Wild Clan.” Bellwether whispered so the wolf couldn't hear.

“Well, I suppose that-” Judy started.

“Madame,” Benjamin stepped forward with his hand open in front of him. “I invoke the powers of the cloth in this matter. I'm not to be harmed, nor is Sister Aza. We were merely on a pilgrimage when we were accosted by the Captain.”

“A Cleric?” Bellwether offered him a skeptical glance. “Very well. The king is bound by god to follow such a request. Neither of you shall be harmed then, as long as you're found innocent.”

“Of course, and thank you for being reasonable.” Benjamin looked back at Aza, giving her a thumbs up.

“Now, if there is nothing else.” Bellwether looked at the others before looking at Judy. “Captain, take them to the guest chambers and lock them in. I'll send for the servant to report in. Our...guests are to be bathed and clothed. You and your ward shall keep guard until I send for you.”

“Ma'am?” Captain Hopps cocked her head.

“Did I stutter, Captain?”

“No, Ma'am.”

“Then see to it and remember, if anything happens to them, I'll have your heads.” Bellwether turned away shaking her head as she returned her attention to the delegate that still stood patiently waiting for her.

“Wow, Carrots, for a minute there, the love between you two was so palpable, I almost swooned.” Nicholas wrapped an arm crossed her shoulders.

The bunny gripped the collar of his tunic. “If there were to be an accident that ended your life, I don't think anyone would mourn you.”

Gideon cupped his muzzle to stifle a laugh. It was impressive that the Bard fox was able to keep the smirk even admits the death threats. Judy on the other hand simply grunted and gave him a firm shove towards one of the staircases that lined the wall.

“I would, buddy,” Finn added giving the taller fox a pat on his thigh.

“I never doubted you for a second, my man.” Nicholas looked down at the smaller fox.

The staircase was impossibly high. Gideon's legs were burning from the workout. He found himself out of breath for the first time in a long while. The stitch in his side was acting up as well and didn't help the extra exertion.

Luckily, their destination was at the top of the stairs. Gideon expected to see a luxurious guest room behind the closed-door, but what he found was a meager room, barely large enough to house the five of them. A tiny bed was pushed against the stone wall. It was barely big enough to sleep two no less five of them. There was a pair of hardwood chairs on either side of a small wooden table, in the corner. The only other piece of furniture was a thin dresser across from the bed, a water pitcher and basin were set on top of it. A chest sat at the foot of the bed and a chamber pot rested in the corner behind a dividing screen.

“Guest room?” Benjamin panted before he flopped on the bed.

“More like an unwelcomed guest room, if you ask me.” Nicholas joked, though his face revealed that even he didn't think it was funny.

“That's funny. Are you sure your pathetic attempts at humor aren't just some way to cover up your own lowly insecurities?” Captain Hopps turned to face the fox, she was the only one smiling.

Nicholas gasped, touching his fingers to his lips. “Oh no,” When he pulled his hand away, his lips curved into a cruel smirk. “You figured me out, so much for my mysterious playboy facade.”

Buja snorted, trying to curve the fit of laughter building inside. “You...uhm...are to wait here. A group of servants should be up soon to tend to your needs.”

“The door will be locked, but if you need anything, Buja and I will be right outside.” The captain added.

“I'd like to order a wench. I have special needs that only skilled hands can take care of.” Nicholas was quick to catch them before they stepped into the hall.

“Allow me to reiterate. If any of you, beside the fox, need anything, don't hesitate to let us know. Enjoy your stay.” Judy's eyes never left Nicholas' as she spoke.

Buja stepped out first, Judy glared at the Bard until the door closed between them. Gideon could hear the heavy tumblers in the lock turn, followed by a heavy clack of the lock sealing them inside. Finn climbed up onto the bed next to Benjamin. The rest of the group looked around the room. There wasn't much else to see. No one wanted to move for fear of bumping into the others.

“Ugh, I've seen closets at the cloister with more space in them than this,” Aza grunted, leaning against the wall.

Gideon moved to lean next to her, it seemed the best thing he could do to stay out of the way. Nicholas sat in one of the wooden chair resting his lute on the table.

“Couldn't agree more, sister. Let's try not to focus on it too much. I suggest we get comfortable. There's no telling how long this will take.” Brother Benjamin argued before leaning back on the bed.

Gideon wasn't sure what to think about everything that was going on. Though he couldn't shake the gnawing feeling in his gut that told him, whatever happened, it wasn't going to end well.

 


	7. Pearls Before Swine

A group of eight servants managed to squeeze themselves into the room, luckily each of them was small, young bunnies, only a few were larger than the captain. Small in stature, maybe, but very thorough with their work and all organized in working together. Four of them carried the food in a large cauldron. Immediately, they started spooning some into bowls for the group. Another stepped in with several metal buckets stacking them near the hearth before working to build a fire. The last three carried in a large wooden water basin, setting it in the corner of the room.

Once the fire was going, the one who built it warmed buckets of water to fill the bathing basin. Two of the servant bunnies, a brown and white spotted lop-eared bunny and a solid gray rabbit, unfolded the dividing screen for some privacy. The small group watched the servant work while they enjoyed their stew. The large meaty chunks were soft and paired well with the fresh veggies floating in the thick broth. A few crusts of bread were the perfect addition to cleaning out the bowls.

After everyone had eaten their fill, Aza was the first to be bathed. Gideon could hear her fussing and grumbling at the roaming hands that worked to clean her ever crevice. A soft voice, cooed to her, explaining that they were very good at what they did. Aza had a few more spiteful words to utter, but afterward, she simmered down and accepted the grooming. Once she was out of the tub she hurried from behind the divider giving everyone a full glimpse of her nakedness. There were scars covering her body, bare patches weaving throughout her fur. The small mounds of her breasts were peaked with tightly turned, large dark nipples. There were two other sets, smaller in size, that lay underneath. Just like her other world counterpart, Aza's pseudo-penis was drawn tight against the chill in the room.

“Well, I'll be. It's true what they say about hyena females. That's something to log in my book of songs to sing later.” Nicholas kept his eyes locked on the small dark-skinned growth.

“If you so much as utter one word, I shall cleave you in half.” Aza glared.

“Hyena maiden captured my heart...” He began.

“Stop it.” Aza hissed.

Finn fell back on the bed, letting out a high-pitched laugh. The sound caused Aza to clench her fists so tightly her hands shook with rage. Even Benjamin was forced to stifle his laugh. Gideon stayed quiet, watching Aza cover herself away. It amazed him, how much his Aza mirrored this one. It caused a homesick feeling to swirl in his tummy.

“Oh, what web she weave to tangle.” Nicholas let out a beautiful high tone, strumming in pitch with his voice.

Aza lurched towards him. Gideon was quick to wrap his arms around her midsection feeling her naked, wet body tightly against him. One boob pressed again his cheek, her hardened nipple poking him. Gideon's face ignited into an inferno. So burning hot with a blush that helped him keep his composure against the teasing lyrics the Bard sang.

“Broke my heart when I saw her dangle...” The fox let his voice slip to a deep rumbling tone, holding it.

“That's enough!” Aza was clearly angry, a bright red blush piercing the tan fur on her cheeks.

“Easy.” Gideon uttered through a hitching chuckle. “He's just playing, don't let him get to you.”

“I...” Aza let out a growl and relaxed in the baker's grip. “You must sleep sometime, Bard.”

“Excuse me.” The mousy lop-eared bunny whispered. “I'm ready for the next one.”

Finn slid from the bed to the floor. “Alright, I'm looking forward to your magic hands cleaning all my filth off.”

“I must remind you, this is not that kind of bath, sir.” The lop-eared lead him behind the screen.

“You say that now, that'll all change, just you wait.” Finn snickered.

A pair of bunnies stepped up and spirited Aza to the other corner of the room. They worked to dress her in a beige tunic and brown pants. It was a plain looking outfit that matched the color of her fur a little too well. It wasn't an attractive look, but Gideon knew he shouldn't complain. They were free clothes after all and he would, at least, have a shirt again.

A few minutes passed and Finn stepped out from behind the screen. With a towel covering his modesty. The lop-eared following behind. Her cheeks flushed bright red and a coy smile hung from her lips.

Finn looked back at her and touched her chin affectionately. “See, told you.”

“I, am going to need to lay down for a while.” She said reaching up and rubbed the cheek he'd touched.

Without another word, the lop-eared walked to the door, knocking on it. A moment later the door opened and she disappeared through it. Everyone turned to glare at the small fox. He gave a sly smirk before walking over to the dressers in the corner.

A dark furred rabbit cleared his throat. “We should hurry, I would hate to disappoint the captain by failing in this task.”

The bunny was handsome and tall by bunny standards and Gideon, who had just recovered from the blush that assaulted him earlier was starting to feel the burn again. The pudgy baker-fox got up from the wooden chair a little more eager than he meant too. The rabbit gave a warm smile and nodded him back behind the screen. A smaller male with cream colored fur was waiting back there with a brush and a bottle of scented oil.

The dark male reached down gripping the band of Gideon's pants giving them a firm jerk. The gesture caused a tingle deep inside the pudgy fox. A puzzled look washed over the young male's face. He knelt down in front of the baker for a better look. The gesture made the blush grow even brighter on Gideon's face.

“These are curious trousers,” He mused running his fingers along the denim.

“Would...” Gideon huffed. “Would you like me to help you with that?”

“Please,”

Gideon unbuttoned his jeans pushing them down so the pooled around his ankles. He was left standing in a pair of heart-shaped boxers. Again a confused look came to the young male's face. The rabbit played with the elastic band on the shorts before pulling them down.

“Interesting. You have a small set of trousers under your trousers. What a strange land you must come from.” The rabbit looked up at Gideon with his dark brown eyes.

“You don't know the half of it, buddy,” Gideon smirked, as the smaller male rabbit helped him into the tub.

“Just relax, we're just going to make you feel good.” The dark male said dumping some of the warm water over his pudgy body.

“I've no doubts there.” Gideon rested his feet on the lip of the wooden basin before he closed his eyes.

The dark rabbit had been true to his word, Gideon felt so clean and refreshed. Nothing scandalous happened behind the screen. It was simply a bath but the pair of rabbits had taken to massaging the oils into his fur. Any tight muscle in his body was relaxed. The baker-fox was so relaxed that he stumbled out from behind the screen. Brother Benjamin was all too eager to take his place once the two young males came on duty.

Gideon moved over to the dressers, the two females were already starting to choose whatever size shirt that would fit him. A burgundy tunic, that was actually a little too large for him. He stepped down into a pair of baggy, gray trousers, tucking in the hem of his shirt before one of the bunnies worked to tie the string at the front of the pants. Despite the coarse fabric, the outfit was surprisingly comfortable. Aza, however, didn't agree. Gideon had been watching her tug at her sleeves the whole time he'd been getting dressed. When he moved over to stand with her. She glared at him, her golden eyes looked haggard.

“I hate this,” Aza grunted tugging hard on her shirt sleeves. “I don't know how anyone can dress up like this, I feel like a jester.”

“Gotta be honest, I was kinda wondering the same thing,” Gideon smirked up at her.

Gideon turned, gripping one of her shirt sleeves. With a hard pull, he was able to rip the sleeve off at the crudely sewn hem. Aza watched, a wave of relief coming to her face as she felt the fabric fall away. Once it was gone, the pudgy fox moved to the other sleeve, giving it the same treatment. Aza squished his face with her coarse hands. She smiled, it's a stern straight-lipped look. There was an affection behind it that Gideon had never seen before. It was sweet enough to make him smile in return. Aza was all too eager to return the favor. Giving the baker's sleeves a firm pull.

“Barbarians.” Nicholas uttered, watching as they destroyed their shirts. “You should have enjoyed it for at least a little while longer. I'm fairly certain our next makeovers won't be as pleasant.”

“How so?” Gideon cocked his head.

“They're gonna execute us. Probably in the morning, unless they're total dicks and decide to throw us in jail and torture us to see if we know anything.” Finn explained, adjusting to fit back in his original outfit. The dressers didn't have anything small enough to fit the tiny fox.

“I'm certain that it won't come to that. We just need to have faith that the king is a reasonable mammal.” Benjamin stepped out from behind the screen, shyly covering himself away from prying eyes.

“I'm all fine with you believing in your god or goddess, or whatever you believe in and that through your faith you're gonna be saved. But I'd personally like to have a backup plan if this all goes south in a hurry.” Gideon whispered, crossing his arms.

“Who is this that stand before me. Those are not the words of the baker fox I once knew.” Aza rested a strong hand on his shoulder.

“Nope, still a baker-fox, but I ain't gonna be baking much of anything if I'm dead.” Gideon gave her a coy smile.

“Don't you two worry your pretty little heads. I have a plan already worked out.” Nicholas had a smug look on his face.

“Care to share it with the rest of us, Bard?” Aza grunted.

“Nah, it's a need to know basis and you don't need to know, right now.” Nicholas used his claw to pick a piece of meat from between his teeth.

“Of all the-” Aza was interrupted by the door opening.

Captain Hopps stepped into the room with Buja behind her. There was a stern look on her face. Everyone had been bathed as per Bellwether's orders. That is except for Nicholas, who was still clad in his Bard's attire. An angry look came to the bunny's face as she glared at the young dark male.

“Why isn't he prepped and ready?” Judy spoke through gritted teeth.

“Lucia got sick and needed to leave, thus we fell behind. I'm terribly sorry for my failings.” The rabbit uttered, his ears falling back against his head.

“It can't be helped,” Judy pursed her lips. “Report to the scullery, you'll have a week's worth of duties to attend to, there.”

“No, don't do that to him. Why don't you just go outside and come back in a few minutes? Then I'll be nice and squeaky clean. Then, nothing bad has to happen to this beautiful example of rabbithood.” Nick chided the captain, his smile so wide it showed all of his teeth.

“I gave him an order and he failed to follow it. He shall be punished as will the others.” Judy snapped.

“Oh, I think I get it. You're just jealous because he's more attractive than you.” Nicholas bit his bottom lip, waiting to see her reaction.

Judy drew her sword in blinding speed, digging the tip of the blade in the fox's throat. “One more word and I will kill you.”

Nicholas didn't lose his cool nature. “Are you done? There's nothing you can do to me, lap dog. Any harm that comes to me and you'll never get your precious stone back. So,” Nicholas leaned back, pushing the sword away from his throat. “If we're finally ready to get the party started, I'm getting tired of waiting around.”

“Enjoy this while you can, fox. Soon you'll be useless to the king and then...I'll have my way with you.” Judy growled at him.

Nicholas' eyes went wide and his smirk faded for only a second. Judy's face shifting from its stern demeanor to a look of surprise when she realized her own phrasing. Quickly she walked to the door, avoiding any further teasing from the Bard.

 


	8. Hail to the King...

The throne room was impressive, to say the least. The beautiful red carpet that led straight up the middle of the floor was masterfully woven with a golden thread stitched into the edge. On either side of the room, were two large fireplaces. The openings carved to look like an open lion's mouth, teeth and all. Each opening large enough for the baker fox to walk in and out without a problem. The raging fire within lapped so high that Gideon though he could see the devil himself was licking the lion's lips in the unholy orange glow. It helped brighten the room but only barely. The rest of the room was shrouded in shadows. At the end of the rug, a short flight of steps led to a luxurious throne. Hand carved from an ancient tree and etched with gold.

Seated atop the majestic throne with one leg resting on the arm was a stately looking lion in an expensive robe. The collar was lined with the fur of his families' ancient fallen enemies, or at least that's what Nicholas had told the baker fox upon entry. King Leodore Lionheart, Gideon shouldn't be so surprised knowing just how parallel the universes seemed to work. The lion held a golden goblet, encrusted with jewels, in his claws. He swirled the wine around the goblet and looked up at the group that stood before him. That was when Gideon saw the ragged look on the king's face. Bloodshot eyes, heavy with dark circles surrounding them. A slack jaw that showed off his large fangs. A dribbled wine smear running from the corner of his mouthing to his jaw line. He looked tired and worn, something had been keeping him awake at night.

The king shifted in his seat, putting both feet on the floor. He raised his cup to his lips tipping it back with his head, swallowing down the last of his wine. A burgundy line ran from the corner of his mouth and down his jaw. Lionheart wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and tossed the goblet away. It clattered loudly across the floor, the sound caused the captain to wince.

From behind his throne, stepped a familiar figure. The sheep was pleased to see the captain and her entourage once again. One of her hands swept along the king's furry collar, letting her fingers mingle in his mane. He looked at her, his dark brown eyes trembling to focus. The forced smile on his face nearly drowned the look of distaste he had for his adviser. Bellwether simply cooed at him and wiped the wine from his jawline with her thumb.

“You majesty. Captain Hopps and company has arrived.” Her voice was soft as a whisper. It made little difference in the giant chamber. It echoed around in the whispers of a ghost in the shadows.

“I see that, Bellwether. What are they doing here?” Lionheart's voice was barely a growl.

“Captain Hopps, if you'd please.” The sheep turned her green gaze towards the bunny.

The bunny stepped forward, hitting her breast hard with a closed fist in a salute. Gideon remembered when the soldiers in the square had done the same thing. Perhaps a gesture of respect, or a salute of some fashion. The clunk echoed through the chamber. It left everyone waiting in the midst of an eerie distant clank sound until it faded. Judy knelt down at the foot of the stairs showing her obedience to the king. Lionheart gave a more sincere smile to the smaller mammal before waving her to rise.

Nicholas elbowed his way through the group to stand next to the baker fox. “The witch up there next to the king.” The fox's warm breath ruffled Gideon's ear fur making his shudder. “I get the feeling I've seen her before. Do you know who she is?”

“I think that's Bellwether, adviser or something.” Gideon offered a sideways glance to the Bard fox as he rubbed the tingling out of his ear.

“She just seems so familiar.” Nicholas rubbed his chin in contemplation.

“Well, speak!” Barked the king, looking down at bunny.

Captain Hopps got to her feet, her hand linked in front of her. “You highness, these are the ones suspected of stealing the Sunburst Stone.”

Lionheart's demeanor changed. Instead of standing tall and stoic, he hunched his shoulders. His clawed hands gripping at nothing before him. A manic look taking over his stern face. “And do they have it now?”

Captain Hopps turned and looked back at the darkness behind the rest of group. From the shadows stepped the spotted lop-eared female bunny and the dark male rabbit, the servants from before. Their eyes were wide with fear, their noses twitching uncontrollably. Judy gave them an urgent head thrust as if to tell them to answer the king's question. Gideon saw a wicked smile come to the Bard fox's face. There would be no way they could answer the question accurately since they never bathed Nicholas in the first place. The two bunnies looked at each other, a grim frown spread across their lips, before looking back at the captain. Both of them shook their heads feverishly. Judy's lips drew tight enough to show off her buck-teeth.

“No, sire.” Judy's voice trembled as she turned to face him.

“Then how are you certain these are the ones who stole it?!” Lionheart reeled around to face Bellwether, his booming voice caused her to stagger back a few steps.

It only took a second for the sheep to recover. Adjusting her spectacles, a quick smoothing of her purple robes before she offered a smug smile in return for his building tantrum. “Well, let's just say a little bunny told me...”

The king wasn't impressed with her musings. “To the point, witch!”

“Certainly.” Bellwether bowed her head.

A loud clack from her snapping her hoof-tipped fingers filled the chamber. The door at the far end of the chamber opened and two familiar soldiers, Torvin and Olivinder, stepped into the room dragging a small rabbit behind them. A knotted rope tied around his neck, barely loose enough to keep from strangling him. His clothes were ripped and torn, his face and body were beaten and tortured to the point of his staggered steps. His hands were bound in front of him, the rope tight enough to cut off circulation. His voice was nothing more than a pleading sobs lost in exhaustion. The closer he got to the group, the more they parted to give the three of them room to pass. Gideon heard the bard fox inhale sharply between his teeth at the sight of the rabbit's bloodied face. Even with it being bruised and swollen, Nicholas recognized his friend, the one that helped him get the stone in the first place.

The king also recognized the rabbit on the lead and growled. “Peter! What is the meaning of this, Bellwether? What have you done to my nephew?” By the look on his face, he'd never been made aware of the severe beating that was ordered to be given to the young rabbit.

“Peter.” Gideon heard a surprised noise catch in Nicholas' throat, this realization took him by surprise.

“Your adopted nephew,” Bellwether made sure she emphasized 'adopted' sharply enough to cause the king to bear his teeth. “has developed an interesting past time-”

“No, Uncle! Don't listen to her, she's a liar.” The rabbit urged. He fought against the rope around his neck. His soft voice muffled by his swollen bottom lip. There was a panic setting in his eyes when he turned to look at Nicholas. Gideon felt the other fox grip his bicep hard enough to hurt the muscle.

“What are you talking about? I will not ask again,” The king raised his hand as if he were going to strike the sheep.

“Your nephew has developed quite the habit for Moon Juice, which our dear Nicholas Wilde supplies for him on frequent occasions,” Bellwether ran her fingers along the polished wooden arm of the throne, getting closer to the king.

“And?” Lionheart's eyebrows furrowed tighter, his patience running thin.

“Why don't you tell him, Peter!” Bellwether demanded.

“I...I was the one who got the key for him, Uncle. The bard addicted me to this vice, to use me for his own gain. I'm so sorry, goddess knows I need help.” Tears welled in the rabbit's eyes, his shoulder hitching from his tears.

The king slowly descended the stairs to join the rabbit. The fluttering of his eyelids made it seem as if he were having trouble processing everything the rabbit, his nephew, told him. Lionheart's caressed his massive hand along the rabbit's cheek affectionately. The rabbit respectfully kissed the large ruby ring on his uncle's finger. Tears came harder now, the sight forced the king's eyebrows to arch down in sadness.

“Peter, we all fall victim to charlatans from time to time. It is their nature to deceive even those pure of heart and ever purer of intent. I will help you...” The king stepped away, sparing a glance up at the cougar. “Torvin, please help my...nephew.”

The cougar hesitated for only a second, he drew his sword. The sound of the blade singing from its sheath hadn't even had a chance to stop its song before the blade plunged deeply into the rabbit's back and out the front. A shower of blood spilled from the wound onto the red carpet below. Gideon noticed it was the exact same color, only darker from being wet. That was the last thing he remembered before vomiting his stew onto the polished tile floor.

The king, who hadn't even bothered to watch, ascended the stairs. Captain Hopps lurched forward, her hand found her hilt with ease. The blade, singing its war cry, as she loosed it from its home. Buja rested her hand on the bunny's shoulder keeping her from doing anything rash.

Nicholas pushed past the startled Olivinder catching the small rabbit before he hit the floor. Nicholas cradled the rabbit in his arms as they sunk to the floor. Their eyes met in a sad conversation. Even through tear filled eyes, the baker fox could see the emotion in the Bard's face. It was the first time he'd seen any trace of it. There was something beneath his snarky exterior, after all.

“Peter, no! Come on, buddy. Talk to me.” Nicholas wiped away a line of blood dripping from the corner of the rabbit's lips.

“We, we had some good times...didn't we, Nicholas?” A smile came to the rabbit's face. There was something beautiful and innocent in the smile that pained Gideon. As it faded the rabbit's shuddering voice whispered. “Nick, are you...you still there. I can't see you...don't leave me?”

When the rabbit's voice stopped, his chest rose one final time and didn't raise again. Nicholas let his body settle to the floor before getting to his feet. He stared daggers into the King. The lines had been drawn in the sand, it was now time to see who would be the first to step over them.


	9. According to Plan

“Are you addled! How...how could you?!” Judy's voice filled the chamber with an ear-piercing rage.

Despite Buja's firm grip on her captain's shoulder, the bunny still managed to raise her sword towards the king. Behind her beautiful, serene eyes, raged a fiery flame. Gideon could see her pull against the strong grip that kept her from doing any more foolishness.

“Know your place, Captain! Or you and your lap dog will join him.” Lionheart pointed at the crumpled corpse bleeding out on the crimson rug.

The Captain flinched from the spike in the lion's words. The fury in her eyes was only matched by the sleep deprived insanity in the King's. The mania radiated from his every fiber. His posture told a story of how unhinged he'd become. From the crooked crown on his brow, to the hunched shoulders. The way he turned to face her, the once noble king was gone, leaving only a demon wearing his skin. When his gaze left her, she let loose a visual sigh and fell back against the large Cape Buffalo, that once held her back, now kept her from falling.

Brother Benjamin pushed his way through, falling to his knees next to the crumpled body. Blood soaking the knees of his pants. He untied the ankh that hung at his hip and started uttering a soft prayer for the fallen rabbit. Lionheart glared at the fat cheetah, his lips pursed tightly around his fangs. There was no remorse in his face, just a well of darkness. When he could no long stand the utterance to the invisible goddess, he turned his gaze to the Bard.

“Step forward, fox.” The king's voice rumbled in his throat.

Nicholas remained where he was, his fists clenched at his sides. Lionheart shot a glance to the two guards, that now stood slack-jawed. Torvin had discarded his sword next to Peter's body. His trembling gaze was trapped by the horror of what he'd done. Olivinder stood beside him, her fingers tracing comforting circles in his cheek fur. He didn't acknowledge she was even there. When the king's gaze fell on them, Olivinder clutched her friend, trying to help him stand at attention.

“Bring him to me!” Lionheart grunted.

Olivinder gave Torvin a soft pat on his cheek. She leaned close, whispering something in his ear. The warm breath on his face caused him to jolt but he finally looked at her. Olivinder gave him a comforting smile before following through with the King's orders. Like a soldier, she strode tall, head back, shoulders straight. Perfect in many ways but her eyes betrayed the torrent of emotions inside. Olivinder's resolve had been tested, maybe even broken, but she wasn't about to let it show.

Nicholas wasn't the fool he pretended to be. His mind had been constructing the elaborate plan the entire time. All he needed now was a catalyst. When he felt Olivinder grip his arm, it set things in motion.

In a quick snap, the fox turned on her, planting an open palm hard against her chest plate. The leopard gasped and fell back at the surprising motion. Her head in such a flurry, she'd not even noticed the fox's hand grip her sword. The motion of her falling back drew her sword for him. When she hit the floor, Finn gripped her around the throat with his strong claws.

“Don't move, Oli. I don't want to hurt you.” Finn's voice was a soft rumble in her ear. She said nothing, simply nodding her understanding.

Everything happened so fast that the others couldn't react. A tiny voice in the back of the baker fox's head urged him to defend his companions. When the voice got too loud to ignore, it spurred him into action. Gideon jumped over Olivinder's prone body and scooped up Torvin's discarded sword. The cougar watched everything unfold before him, he remained lost in a haze making no attempt to rescue his friend. Now they were an armed opposition, Torvin deemed it wasn't worth trying. The pudgy fox looked down at the heavy sword in his hand. Armed as he was, he was still at a disadvantage. He didn't know how to use a sword and he wasn't about to pretend he did.

Nicholas turned to face the king with his sword in his hand. “Alright, now that the odds are a little more even. How about you and I have a talk, your lowness.”

“I...Bellwether, do something!” Lionheart demanded.

Bellwether stood crouched next to the throne shaking her head. “N..no.”

“You wanted to talk, so let's talk!” Nicholas urged the confrontation.

“Things have gotten out of hand!” Benjamin got to his feet, his ankh clenched in his hands.

“Stay out of this friar.” The King descended the stairs planting a punch into the good Cleric's gut sending him to his knees.

Gideon could see that the king's sudden speed burst sent Nicholas on the defensive. The fox took several wide steps back managing to avoid tripping over the downed body of the snow leopard. Aza stepped forward, dodging a claw swipe from the king. She grabbed the chubby cheetah by the shoulders of his tunic, pulling him away from further danger. It took a few hard pulls but she managed to put some distance between them and the mad king. The king wheeled around to face the Bard once again.

“Where is my stone, you dirty little thief?” He asked.

“Not here!” Nicholas lowered his sword but kept it at the ready.

“Where is it!?”

The king took a step forward, the entire group took a step back. The entire group was of a hive mind that the king could no longer be trusted to be rational. He was capable of doing anything, even murder. Keeping any form of distance from the King was important. Nicholas took a sidestep as if he were circling the lion.

“Wouldn't you like to know?” He chided.

“Listen to me, fox. I've had it up to here with this attitude.” The king motioned a line above his head. “You will tell me what I want to know, or I will gut your despicable carcass right here and now!”  
“Strong words from a filthy murderer.” Nicholas spat on the floor.

Hearing the words caused Torvin to drop to his knees. Tears in his eyes. There was a deep desperation in his face that left Gideon feeling cold inside. The cougar fished a dagger from his boot. Olivinder tried to break the small fox's grip but it was all for nothing. Finn's small claw pierced her skin causing a pool of blood to soak into her fur on her throat. She grunted and stared at her companion.

“Stop him!” She screamed.

Gideon saw the small blade catch the firelight and lurched forward to grab the cougar's hand but he wasn't fast enough. The blade sunk easily between the chink in his armor, blood spilled out from under his rib plate. The cougar looked up at the ceiling and started muttering a prayer through a heavy breath. His voice was echoed by the sound of Brother Benjamin's voice. Aza pulled the cheetah to his feet. Gideon could see the ankh had broken when the King punched him. Broken as it may be, the Cleric's faith went beyond the wooden trinket. The baker fox's head was spinning as he watched the pool of blood spread around the cougar crawling across the tiled floor. The sight caused the edges of Gideon's vision to darken. The Cleric's sweet voice slowed down and became distorted in his ears.

“Gideon!” Aza yelled.

Too late, once again. He felt the massive hand close around his. The king tore the sword from him with little effort, hammering him in the side of the head with the pommel and brought the weapon back across his body. The force of the strike shuddered the entirety of the fox's world. Gideon was floating through the air for a second before coming down hard on the red rug. The air was forced from his lungs. A figure came in from the side of his blackening vision. It was a sweet face, strong enough to keep him from giving into the coming darkness. Warm hands gripped his cheeks.

“Mordith was not with you this battle.” Aza gave him a ragged smile, he could sense her concern.

Lionheart turned his blade towards the Bard, who'd stepped between the lion, the captain, and her mage as if he were protecting them from whatever he might do. Finn had since moved to stand next to his friend. Even unarmed, he was still dangerous. Free from the Fennec's clutches, Olivinder crawled across the floor to embraced Torvin's hunched body. Her sobs filled the hall as she fought to keep him from slipping into the beyond.

A cruel smile crept across the King's lips. “Kill him!” He ordered Captain Hopps to turn on the fox that had his back to her.

“No,” The bunny responded through gritted teeth, her fire still alight.

“I guess I'll just have to do it myself.” Lionheart took two wide steps towards them.

“Ah ah ah! You kill me, your murderousness, and you'll never find your trinket.” The Bard teased.

“Far enough. Then I will just have to slow torture you and your friends until you tell me.” Lionheart chuckled.

“Gotta catch us first.” Nicholas took a step back bumping into the captain, she wrapped a hand around his waist to keep him from tripping. “Thanks, Carrots.”

The bunny opened her mouth to speak but the King interrupted her. “I have thousands of guards at my disposal. There's no way you can kill them all. You will be mine.” The King taunted.

“Darkness below! Who has the time for all of this “witty” banter? I'm running out of time here.” Bellwether groaned.

Everyone paused amidst hearing the sheep's voice. They all turned to see her sitting on the throne, her fingers pressed together before her. There was an arrogant glow about her, something uneasy and menacing. Again, Nicholas cocked his head as he studied her.

“What did you say, witch?” The King turned his back to the group, glaring up at Bellwether. “What are you-”

“I said,” Bellwether cut the king off. “I don't have time for all of this bravado, you pin-headed buffoon. If you're going to kill him, then do it. I don't have time for these 'will he, won't he' Gnoll droppings you keep spewing.”

“How dare you?” The King was taken aback by this sudden change in the sheep's demeanor.

“How dare I!? You're so simple-minded. This,” Bellwether gestured to everyone in the room. “all of this was orchestrated by me! Granted a few things went awry but they're so small it doesn't matter. The stars are aligned and it's my time to shine, with or without the Sunburst stone.” The sheep gloated leaning against the arm of the throne.

“Uhm...sorry to interrupt you, Wools, but as far as villain speeches go, this is a pretty poor attempt. I mean you're giving us tons of information but it doesn't mean anything to us without some background exposition.” Nicholas chimed in. “As a Bard, I could give you a few pointers on how to tell a good story.”

“Ah, the Bard, yes. First of all, you failed your contract, so you're not getting the other half of your payment. The good news is, you're gonna die, so it doesn't matter where you hid the Sunburst Stone because no one will ever be able to stop me.” Bellwether slipped down from the throne.

“I knew it! You're the 'mysterious' stranger from the tavern. I thought I smelled lamb chops all over the gold you gave me.” A wide grin came to the fox's muzzle.

Finn chortled a high-pitched laugh. “Now's not the time, boy.”

A red tint filled the sheep's face. “Silence!”

“What is he talking about, witch?” The King turned his sword on his adviser.

“Shut up, you worm.”

Bellwether pulled her long Onyx staff from behind the throne pointing it at the lion. A familiar green glow engulfed the staff pulsing from foot of it to the head. A witch fire green bolt jumped from the tip, striking the King square in the chest. It sent him to the floor, leaving him a writhing mass. Lionheart clutched his chest, clawing at his clothes as if there were a heavy weight pressing down on him. His fur grew ashen in color. His face grew gaunt as if his very life force was being sucked out of him. A few gasps escaped his lips before his body fell slacked against the tile. The king's hands curled into claws at his chest. The gaping hollow of his eyes and mouth showed that he was nothing more than a desiccated husk now.

“Stop calling me a witch!” Bellwether chortled. “You...you think you can control me. I was controlling you this whole time. And this facade, much like your 'reign', has come to an end.”

Again, like a hive mind, the group slowly backed towards the door of the chamber. Nicholas picked up the sword next to the king's dead body and held it out to whoever would take it. Aza the one, she took the blade and gave it a few practice swings. “Thank you, bard.”

“I think it's time for us to leave.” Nicholas looked at everyone as they started to regroup, each of them nodding and backing away from the door.

“Stay right where you are! I want to have a word with you.” A sneer came to the sheep's face.

Bellwether clutched her staff with both hands and started to mumble something that Gideon couldn't understand. The look on Buja's face told him that whatever it was, it wasn't good. A look of confusion spread across the buffalo's face. It was definitely a spell but one she didn't even know the origin for.

All around them, the air grew cold and thick with a strange humidity. An acrid taste filled the baker's nose and mouth. Quickly, he held his breath as the room was filled with a strange green fog. It was the same color as the bolt she'd fired into the king.

“Cover your muzzles, don't breathe the fog,” Nicholas demanded pulling his tunic collar up over his nose.

Everyone did as they were told, making sure to not take another breath until their faces were covered away from whatever the fog was. Buja wrapped an arm across Judy's shoulders pulling her into the center of the tightening group. She started muttering a spell under her breath. Her words were lost admits the rumble in her tone. When she finished, she tapped her staff against the tiled floor and a blue dome engulfed them. Gideon could see the green fog washing over the invisible walls that surrounded them.

“You can breathe safely now. The orb will protect us.” Buja grunted trying to focus on keeping the spell intact.

When the room was filled with the strange green fog, Bellwether slammed her staff against the floor. It sent a green shockwave throughout the room. It was strong enough to shake the very foundation of the castle. If it hadn't been for Buja's protection spell, the shock wave may have torn them apart.

Bellwether leaned on her staff weakly. Her once white wool had turned gray. Her cheeks and eyes sunk into her skull. Her green eyes glowed with the same magic light that she used to poison the room. Beside her ragged panting and trembling body, the room was deathly still.

The fur on the back of Gideon's neck stood on end. “Y'all, I gotta bad feeling about this.”

Right before their eyes, the king's emaciated body started to flinch. It's clawed hands gripped the rug, tugging and pulling at nothing in particular. His body rolled onto his side starting to get to his feet. Peter opened his unseeing eyes and stared up at the blackness of the ceiling. He started to get to his feet.

“Torvin?” Olivinder uttered, a smile coming to her face.

The cougar shuddered and turned to look at her. The smile on her lips started to slip. Her eyes growing wide with fear. Then, her once friend, lunged at her, sinking his sharp fangs into her throat. Ribbons of crimson coursed over his unfeeling face. There was no screams from the snow leopard's gaped mouth, only the sound of her own blood gurgling in her throat. Her eyes rolled back into her head as the cougar's body fell upon her, continuing to feast upon her remains.

“We gotta go!” Gideon urged them.

Torvin got to his feet, grouping with the king and the rabbit as they shambled forward. It wasn't long after that when Olivinder joined the parade of the undead. They were mere shells of their former selves and they were hungry to recruit more into their ranks.

 


	10. It's a Thriller

Benjamin clasped his hands in front of him. “Sweet Divine, deliver us from this unholy torment.” His voice was nothing more than a mutter but the fear in his eyes reflected the terrible thoughts running through his mind.

Peter, or the shadow of Peter, shambled closer. His arms outstretched as if he were reaching for them. The wound in his stomach started tearing under the weight of his guts sloshing around inside of him. The pupils in his eyes were gone; all that remained was the blood-red sclera. His mouth opened and closed as if he were anticipating a meal he was about to eat. Behind him was the king, his longer stride brought him close enough to bump against the rabbit. The remains of Olivinder and Torvin were not far behind, snapping their teeth loud enough to hear over their low moans.

“So, Bard, why don't you tell me where the Sunburst Stone is? I might actually let you go. Of course, your survival will just be a waiting game anyway but you know, it should be fun to watch your precious Zootopia fall to ruin.” Bellwether descended the stairs, using her staff for support.

“No!” Nicholas smirked taking a step back, purposefully pushing the group towards the door.

“What did you say?”

“Oh, I'm sorry. I said...NO!” The fox shook his head. “I can see a greedy glint in your eyes and it's telling me a whole lot of truths. You need that stone; ergo it's important to...whatever it does, ergo-”

A cruel laugh rattled the sheep's frail looking body. “I've always had a soft spot for Bards, they seem to be the only ones that can make me laugh. But that won't be.-”

“Oh, for Mordith's sake, let's go!” Aza grabbed the fox by the collar of his vest and pulled him away.

Benjamin had the door open already, bracing it with his shoulder. “This way, we have to get out of here.”

“I...I can help you, if you'll have me.” Judy pleaded, her purple eyes searching for any sign of mercy.

Finn scaled the baker fox's body to perch on his shoulder. “What? Why would we invite that torment?”

“I can get you out of the castle; there is no one that would dare to stand against me.” Pride was thick in the bunny's voice.

“I hate to point this out, ma'am, but I don’t think your faithful followers are gonna be up for a pleasant chat, if you get my drift?” Gideon pointed down the hall.

Judy followed his gesture down the corridor to the main hall, the green fog thick throughout. Bodies of the guards and visitors shambled around aimlessly, all transformed by the fog. A single gasp echoed through the hollow corridor. The shambling corpses stopped and turned towards the source; a lone bunny guard at the other end of the hall. They started towards the sound, slow at first, the closer they got the more desperate their steps got. Judy’s heart sunk into her stomach at the sound of their armor clanking and wanton moans echoing from inside the guard's helmets.

“Oh my goddess, Bellwether took the all.” Her hand cupped her small muzzle.

“Milady,” Buja began, her voice strained through gritted teeth. “How about we strike a deal, fox? If you take us with you, I'll keep you shielded from this horrible green fog that will otherwise turn you into one of them?”

“Huh? That's a good point.” Finn added.

Nicholas didn't respond. Buja wasn't even sure if he heard the offer. Instead, he was focused on the bunny captain, tears welled in her eyes. Nicholas was struck by her empathy for the loss of those that served under her. It was a sign of true leadership. Nicholas touched her shoulders bringing her eyes up to meet his.

“Listen to me, Carrots. We need you to focus up right now. I swear to you, when we get out of this, you can cry your pretty little eyes out and I promise, I’ll only make fun of you a little bit, deal?” Nicholas gave her a comforting smile.

“It's a deal,” Judy whispered, wiping her eyes.

“Good, where's our stuff?” Nicholas looked to see how close the shamblers were.

“In the courtyard, there's a chest on the cart we brought you in on. You'll find your weapons there.” Judy followed his gaze, counting ten or more of the zombies.

“To the courtyard?” Buja grunted.

“To the courtyard.” Nicholas agreed.

“Alright, y'all. If we're doing something, we need to do it. We're drawing a crowd here.” Gideon said moving closer to Aza.

The hyena was looking throughout the corridor for a way around the shamblers. Despite the large width of the hallway, the zombies were spread out. They were going to have to go right through them if they wanted to escape. Gideon could hear the grinding of the leather wrap around the hilt of her sword under the flexing of her hand.

“Alright, follow me,” Judy drew her sword. “And if you can spare them-”

“I think we may be beyond that, bunny.” Aza took a deep breath.

Judy gave a stiff nod, a grim look washing over her face. She touched the cool blade to her forehead before charging down the hall. Buja gave chase to keep her shielded within the blue sphere. The rest of the group fell in line behind her in an arrowhead shape. To the captain's left was Aza, wielding her sword. To the right was Nicholas giving a few practice swings before he was ready to engage.

“Try not to let them touch you!” Judy order as she stepped in on the first of the zombies.

One of her soldiers, clad in the ornamental platemail, was built to take heavy damage from an untrained soldier. However, to those who knew where to strike, the platemail was riddled with entry points easy to spot. Judy was one such a soldier, her sword moved through a gap in the plates finding its mark. Viscous red blood spilled out from between the sections.

A wolf in tribal attire moved in, faster than the others to close the gap. Nicholas, who wore light armor, was even lighter on his feet making him faster for sure. A clean slice took off the zombies head and arms, its body falling to the floor and sliding to a halt. The baker fox had to jump over the body or risk stumbling.

“Goddess, deliver them from their torment,” Judy grunted.

With a low slash of her sword, it severed the feet of another oncoming zombie. There was a sickly crack from its head hitting the floor. Benjamin, spurred by the bunny's uttered prayers pushed him to move faster.

“Forgive them for their trespasses and bring them to the arms of your flock,” Judy and Benjamin stated in unison.

Judy threw her shoulder hard into the hulking wall of platemail before her. It barely staggered the soldier but it was enough for her to pierce the soft flesh beneath the face plate. Aza managed to snag a zombie that was reaching for the bunny. With a crude flick of her wrist, she managed to sever the thing’s head before hurling the rest of the body at the wall of platemail that was still teetering on its dead feet.

“Ease their souls into the afterlife and grant me a steady hand to carry out your will.” Judy's words heaved in her chest, choked by tears.

Nicholas saw her falter out of the corner of his eyes but he was there to help her. He wrapped an arm around her back and hefted her up.

His whispered voice sounded in her sensitive ear. “Ah, ah, ah! You made me a promise, Carrots.

Don't make me think you're untrustworthy.”

She shot the fox a glance through tear stained eyes. “Save me from a weary heart, forever in your name...” She uttered, Nicholas felt her weight lifted from him as she was on her feet once again.

“Amen.” Nicholas finished for her as they surged on.

Before they knew it, they trotted through the large open door stopping at the top of the stairs. There, in the center of the courtyard was the cart that Judy spoke of. The green mist was thinner now that they were in the open air but Buja wasn't comfortable dropping the shield just yet. Benjamin limped close to the Captain, resting his hand on her shoulder as much for support as for adoration. Finn was still clutching Gideon's shirt, holding on for dear life. Aza was the last one to step through, pulling the door closed behind her. She wasn't sure if the shamblers could operate doors but wasn't taking any chances. The hyena started down the stairs counting the handful of zombies that milled around the courtyard. They had managed not to draw too much attention to themselves and with a little finesse, they could pass through unnoticed.

All of them remind quiet as they hunkered down next to the carriage. The only noise was the rattling of the Captain's plate armor but there was nothing she could do about it. Benjamin poked his head around the side of the cart keeping an eye on the shamblers that, by the divine's fate, still hadn't noticed them. Aza stabbed her blood soak sword into the ground at her feet before hefting the chest down from under the seat.

“Do you have the key?” Finn whispered, his voice was barely lower than his normal tone.

Judy, who was still breathing hard and working to control her emotions, reached into the pouch at her hip pulling out an old rusty key. Nicholas smiled and plucked it from her fingers unlocking the chest. His old bow and lute had never seemed so welcoming. He was quick to recover all of his things before moving so one of the others could do the same. Judy's gaze followed him as he re-position himself on the other side of her.

“Thank you, fox,” Judy whispered in the most sincere voice that he'd ever heard from her.

“Anytime. You did good, Carrots.” Nicholas whispered back.

“Now that you're free of the castle, do we split company?” She asked wiping her blade off on the grass.

The rest of the group exchanged glances. Searching to see if anyone had any misgivings about them continuing their escape together. When no one spoke, it became a silent agreement, they were allies. For how long remained to be seen and that would have to be enough for the time being.

Once everyone was finished retrieving their items, they gathered at the edge of the cart preparing to make a run for it. Aza gripped Gideon's shoulder, thrusting the hilt of her borrowed sword into his hand. Now that she had her battleaxe back, she no longer needed the much smaller weapon. Gideon still knew nothing about swords, hefted the blade giving it a few practice swings. He'd already forgotten how heavy it was.

“This,” Aza pointed at the sword tip. “Is the dangerous end. If you cut them as you would a loaf of bread, baker fox, then you shall live to bake another day.”

Gideon blushed under the hyena's scrutiny, even her large smile didn't sway the embarrassment. The rest of the group chuckled quietly at the joke. A new air washed over them. Hope came in many forms, this time, it came as a joke to lighten the mood. The blue sphere shuddered and threatened to drop altogether admits the buffalo's laughter.

“We must hurry, I can't keep this concentration for much longer,” Buja warned, clutching the side of her head with her free hand.

“You heard the mage, let's get a move on.” Nicholas fell in behind the Captain.

On a quiet count of three, the group burst out from behind the cart. It only took a second for the rest of the zombies to zero in on them and start their approach. The small group was faster for sure as they headed towards the drawbridge that led them to the surrounding hamlet. Gideon knew that once there, they would have to figure out a new strategy on how to get out of the keep. Unfortunately, that was going to be a problem for future them to deal with.

 


	11. Hamlet of the Damned

            Unfortunately, the problem for future versions of their selves was already on them. The hamlet just outside the castle was in much the same state. Green fog descended upon it. The inhabitants already started their transformation. The group made their way through the streets as quietly and inconspicuously as they could. Screams could be heard echoing through the streets. Survivors somewhere nearby were fighting for their lives. Nicholas made sure to direct the group away from the screams; everyone assumed it was so they could avoid the zombies that surely were the cause.

            Judy gripped Nicholas's hand pulling him around to look at her. “This way, Bard! The streets are wider, so we're less likely to be wedged in if theses...”

            “Zombies,” Nicholas urged. “You can call them that.”

            “Blasphemy! Necromancy is a forbidden art, sir.” Judy responded.

            “That doesn't make it any less possible,” Buja groaned, leaning against a hitching post in front of one of the many shops.

            “Are you alright, Mage?” Benjamin reached up to touch her face.

            “Buja.” Her strong gaze found him but she didn't pull away from his touch.

            “My apologies, Buja” There was a concern in the cheetah’s eyes. “You're cold and clammy. The spell has taken a considerable toll on you.”

            “Yes, we have to find a way out of this fog; I don't know how much longer I can hold the spell.” Buja closed her eyes and shuddered against the pounding in her temple. “Whatever we're planning on doing, we must make haste, ma'am.”

            Aza took a few steps away from the group to keep an eye out. Gideon and Finn followed her example heading the opposite way, keeping an eye out for zombies. He was still close enough to the rest of the group to hear them talking, even in their hushed voices. They were working on what their next course of action should be.

“I agree with you about the wider street thing, Carrots. Just hear me out, the front gate is quite a distance from us and would require us to go down the main street. I can't help but imagine what we might find there.” Nicholas pulled his hand away from her, gripping his knocked arrow.

            “As much as it pains me, I have to agree with him, Captain.” Buja groaned, her eyes still locked on the Cleric, who was finishing whispering a prayer. “That won't work on me, Friar. I don't believe in your goddess. She has forsaken me, as well as so many of my kind.”

            “There is love in her heart for all, even a dark heart.” Benjamin offered her a calm smile. If it had been any other mammal, she might have been offended but something about his calm nature kept her relaxed.

            “We cannot stand around for long, they will be on us.” Benjamin gripped his broken ankh, drawing whatever comfort he could.

            Finn gripped the baker fox's ear sharply. Gideon let out a grunt and looked up at the small fox. He was touching a finger to his lips, shushing him. Then he pointed down the shadow darkened street. Two figures shambled out of a doorway into the street. A tall cow dressed in a skimpy dress, one breast hung free from the ragged fabric. A courtesan, Gideon assumed by her outfit. There was a ravaged patch on her chest, a bite mark. The other figure that shambled along with her must have been her client.

            “Do you see them?” Finn whispered.

            “Yeah, what should we do?” Gideon took a step back.

            “Get a move on.” Finn turned around on his shoulder to check the rest of the group.

            “It's not like there's another way out of the kingdom, fox.” Judy tried to keep her voice low, there was a frustration setting in.

            Beyond, the Hyena stood vigilant holding her axe. Gideon could see another small group of shamblers filling up the mouth of a nearby alley. Some even wandered out into the street luckily, they hadn't notice the group. Aza sneered as she looked in the direction the bunny had suggested they go. A count of fourteen zombies now shambled the streets. There was no telling how many more hid in the shadows. That was when Aza saw steam rising up from a grate in the ground several feet away. A crude smile came to her lips as she regrouped.

            “I thought you knew the city, Carrots. I was depending on your knowledge.” Nicholas held an affectionate tone. It was less of an argument and more that he was just teasing her.

            “We should take the sewers.” Aza interrupted.

            “The sewers!” Nicholas snapped around to look at the taller hyena. “Now, that's a plan.”

            “Then I suggest we go!” Buja pushed herself away from the hitching post swaying dizzily.

            Gideon wrapped an arm around her waist helping to keep her steady. “I'm crap with a sword, so I can carry you if you need me to.”

            “You may have to at that, round one.” Buja leaned on him long enough to gather her balance.

            Once everyone was ready, Aza led the group back around the corner, pointing towards the grate in the street. It was much further than she initially thought it was. A rather large group of shamblers teetered around the opening. Hanging from a wooden beam above them was a wooden sign, etched with a goblet wrapped up by a dragon, a tavern. It seemed that all the patrons had turned and were now looking for something else to quench their thirst.

            “Twelve arrows,” Nicholas whispered looking at Judy, who was quietly counting the zombies that lay ahead.

            “Eight throwing knives,” Finn said jumping from Gideon to the heavy cheetah's shoulder.

            “Not much to go on. There has to be at least twenty of them between here and there.” Judy sighed.

            “Let’s not forget about the ones hiding in the alleys between here and there.” Aza added.

            “Finn and Benjamin will cover our rear. Aza and Nicholas will take the lead. Everyone conserve your ammo until the very last moment. We really only have to focus on the ones around the grate.” Judy ordered as she drew her sword. “I'll stay close to Buja and Gideon and keep them safe.”

            As the group moved down the wide street, it didn't take long for them to gather the attention of the zombies. These ones moved a bit faster than the ones in the castle as if they were heartier, or healthier. Nicholas waited until the zombies were almost upon him before he took them out. Not missing the opportunity to show off his skills, he made sure each arrow went through the eye taking them out for good.

            Aza’s argument was that cleaving them in half worked just as well. Her swings were violent and dangerous. Often times, Judy was put on the defensive, dodging the large steel axe as it was swung. What started off as defending the group, quickly descended into a game of who could kill the most zombies? Finn wasn't far behind in joining with the merriment. Gideon was impressed to see how fast he could throw a dagger and how deadly his aim was.

            “Eight.” Nicholas chided, knocking another arrow as they made their death march.

            “Six, Seven,” Aza said, jerking her axe free from the cold stone wall of a nearby building.

            “You must stop this foolishness.” Judy ordered stepping forward, long enough to severe the legs of a closing zombie.

            “Three.” Benjamin chuckled, drawing the ire of the captain.

            “Good job, Friar.” Finn joked, another dagger cutting down his fifth kill.

            “Y'all need to keep your voices down.” Gideon grunted under the growing weight of Buja.

            Nicholas knocked another arrow sending it into the growing group shambling around the grate. Before the body even hit the ground, the rest of the shamblers turned and started towards the group. The bard's green eyes went wide. His smile faded along with his merriment. Aza felt her own smile fail as she slowed her pace. Judy bumped into her back, forcing her to look around the hyena's broad back. Her ears slipped back against her head. The group of zombies tripled in size and they were coming to intercept the small group.

            “They're coming.” Benjamin sighed, Judy turned to see another large group of zombies coming up from the rear.

            Another twang from the bard's bow thunked next to her feet. The bunny looked down to see the zombie she'd dismembered earlier was reaching for her feet. A surge of emotion flowed through her. These things were no longer the citizens of her city, just as her guards were no longer her subordinates. Nothing could be done for them, no more mercy could be offered.

            “Carrots, I'm out!” Nicholas gripped her shoulder.

            “Last one!” Finn said, throwing a dagger through a niche he'd found in the armor of a merchant's bodyguard.

            “The portal is just right there.” Buja grunted tiredly.

            “Yes! But there's only thirty or so of them bastards between here and there.” Nicholas snapped, pointing towards the group of zombies that were growing before them.

            “Leave them to me.” Benjamin said peacefully, gripping the broken remains of his ankh before stepping past the group.

            “No!” Aza gripped his bicep pulling his back.

            “Sister, you must have faith me, just as you have faith in Galstar. She will keep me safe and help me lead you all to safety.” Benjamin smiled.

            Aza hated the calm smile on his face, almost as much as she hated how right he was. When she let him go, her eyes followed him closely. At the first sign of him being in danger, she would be there to help him. The chubby cheetah touched the ankh to his chest and took a deep breath pulling his shirt up over his muzzle. Then he passed through the blue sphere that protected them. Judy watched in horror, waiting for the inevitable to happen. Gideon heard Aza start whispering a prayer of protection for her brother.

            “Goddess, bless all of your children. Bring forth the light unto us in this our darkest hour. Turn away the evil from this place. TURN away the darkness from this place.” Benjamin lifted the broken ankh in his hand.

            A blinding light radiated from the splintered wood, a light brighter than the sun. It was a piercing heavenly light, so bright that the rest of the group was forced to look away. Gideon held his arm up over his eyes watching as the zombies halted in place as if they'd been turned to stone. The closest of them collapsed on the ground, turning to dust. The others were paralyzed in place.

            “Come,” Benjamin whispered to them.

            Using the holy light, he guided his companions through the mob of undead to the grate in the street. Nicholas and Finn launched into action, pulling the heavy iron grate away from the hole. A foul smell greeted them, leaving Nicholas without a joke to accompany the stench. The cleric grunted, slipping down to one knee.

The heavenly light started growing dim. “You must hurry.” He panted.

            Gideon moved as soon as he saw Nicholas disappear into the darkness below. He pulled the hem of his shirt up over his muzzle watching the other do the same. Once everyone was covered, he lowered the Mage through the hole into Nicholas's waiting arms. He wasted no time in following them down. The light from Benjamin’s ankh illuminated the sewer enough for the baker fox to watch Judy and Finn follow behind him.

            Aza stood next to the Cleric watching as he started to succumb to the power of the divine. His face grew as pale as the dimming light from the ankh. She touched the side of his face and smiled at him.

            “You did good brother. Let's go.”

            Without another moment of hesitation, she gripped his hand and helped him down the ladder into the sewers below. As soon as the light faded, the zombies were starting to move again. Without wasting another moment, the hyena lowered herself in, only stopping long enough to pull the grate closed behind her. One of the zombies managed to reach through the wide opening on the grate to grab her arm. Aza let out a gasp and slipped from the slick iron rungs of the ladder, falling. The weight of her muscular body tore the zombie’s arm off, sending a shower of viscous blood all over her. The last thing Gideon could see before the holy light went out completely was an angry tight-lipped hyena peeling the fingers of the zombie's hand from her arm.


	12. An Unlikely Hiding Spot

 

            Judy ran the soft fabric of her cape along the hyena's cheeks doing what she could to smear away the thick blood. The hyena still wasn't happy about being covered in zombie gore. What did bring about a smile along her wide muzzle was how generous the bunny was about offering her cape to help clean her up.

            Buja asked for a moment to rest and catch her breath. Now that Gideon had a chance to take in everything that happened, it left him terrified. Having seen enough zombie movies to know that this was how the disease spread. Bite marks, clawing, what would have happened if any of them had been bit? To actually see them move in the flesh curdled a scream in his throat. He was sure that if he looked in the mirror he would see flex of white scared into his hair. When he saw Aza, he remembered that she’d been the only one to come in physical contact with the things.

Gideon took the opportunity to examine the hyena's arm. There were no tears in her skin, the zombie hadn't clawed her. That was good news, but the spangles of blood all over her body gave him pause. The look on Aza's face was less than pleased when the baker fox asked if she'd swallowed any of the blood. Even after she said 'no', he asked her again. The answer was the same just louder and more annoyed.

When Judy was satisfied that Aza was cleaned up, she unlatched her cape and dropped it onto the crud slicked ground. Aza gave the bunny a gracious smile and relaxed. Judy followed suit, leaning back against the sticky wall.

            “I can't believe this is happening.” Judy's voice was trembling once again.

            “No one expects a Zombie Inquisition.” Nicholas joked but it was clear, there was no humor in his voice.

            “So what the sod are we gonna do now?” Finn's voice echoed through the dark.

            The sounds of voices stirred the zombies overhead; their moans came louder as they scrambled to reach down through the grate. Gideon watched them wearily, rubbing the lump in his side. It had been hurting him since they fled the throne room. He half expected the zombie’s combined weight to break the iron grate that separated them. If it did, they were all screwed.

The whole prospect was wearing a little thin. The pudgy fox never liked feeling useless; even though he'd done everything he could to move the group forward. Things were just so different in this world. He knew he had no real power for which to help his companions.

            “For my part, I deem Aza and I will finish our mission.” Benjamin rested on the ground next to Buja.

            “The Lady of the Falls is a myth, brother!” Aza growled as she crossed her arms. “We need something more tangible to go on.

            “Wait, you're looking for the Lady of the Falls?” Nicholas chimed in.

            “So are we!” Finn said.

            “Seems convenient, Bard.” Aza turned to look at him.

            “No, seriously, we were approached by one of her agents shortly after we took the contract from, Queen Kingslayer.” Nicholas pulled his lute from his back tuning the strings.

            “Her agent offered us a much larger amount of money for the stone, so we thought, why not?” Finn added from his perch on the baker fox's shoulder.

            “Don't forget the protection too, my friend.” Nicholas snickered.

            “Always making deals with mythological vigilantes fox,” Judy smirked.

            “Silence, no one asked the Captain of the Dead for her opinion.” Aza snapped at the bunny.

            “Will you all just cut it out!” Gideon yelled. His eyebrow went slacked. “I dunno if y'all notice this or not, but we're literately and figuratively in deep crap right now. It's just us, no one else. So, I say we need suck it up and stop fighting among ourselves.”

            “Easy for you to say, baker fox!” Aza started but Brother Benjamin gripped her wrist.

            “Our diplomatic friend is right, sister,” Benjamin smiled up at the fox. “We are the ones to blame for him being in this predicament, in the first place and he's been helpful thus far. I say we give him a chance.”

            Everyone looked at Gideon; their faces were almost impossible to read. Warmth flushed on the pudgy fox's cheeks. He secretly wanted to slip into a hole to escape their scrutiny. Gideon had gone to a lot of trouble to learn how to control his temper. Whenever he had an outburst it always made him feel incredibly self-conscious or guilty for doing it.

            “Well, you- what did you say your name was?” Judy pushed away from the wall moving closer to the fox.

            “Gideon Grey, ma'am,” Gideon forced himself to make eye contact with her.

            “Well, Gideon, what do you propose we do?” Her voice was calm.

            “Getting outta the sewers should be job one. After that, I reckon we should find this Lady of the Falls. She might be able to tell us a little bit more about this Sunburst stone. As Nick -er, Nicholas pointed out; Bellwether wanted the stone, so it must be important.” Even Gideon was impressed with the idea unfolding in his head.

            “That would be a different story, if we had the stone.” Aza added casting her gaze at Nicholas.

            “It's close by, I promise.” The fox chuckled nervously.

            Gideon pursed his lips, considering the fox’s reaction. “You stuck it up your butt, didn't ya?”

            Finn let loose a high pitched cackle and Nicholas gasped his eyes wide in shock. “NO! Absolutely not,”

            “Then why are you always looking so shifty when we ask about it?!” Gideon crossed his arm, wincing at the pain in his side.

            “That is a really good question. Did I do something with the stone that I shouldn't have? Yes...yes I did. Was it necessary to keep it safe...yes?” Nicholas rubbed the back of his neck.

            “Out with it, fox, none of us have the patience for your song and dance.” Buja grunted getting to her feet again.

            “First of all, I have to say how sorry I am and that you, Mr. Baker-Fox, should refrain, and I can't stress this enough, should refrain from being angry with me. But I may have, when no one was looking, shoved the stone into your open knife wound before the cleric sealed it up. I'm sorry, so sorry...there, we're friends, right?”

            “You WHAT?!” Gideon reached up feeling the lump in his side.

            The way it rolled around under his fingers and the way it knocked against the meat surrounding his ribs. Now that he knew what the lump was, he could feel it; he could envision it in there. That would explain why it hurt so much. His body registered it as a foreign entity and was trying to get rid of it. The feeling of it shifting around made his stomach churn. Thank goodness, he had nothing left in his stomach to purge.

            “Everyone, keep your voices down.” Aza said through gritted teeth.

            “You what!?” Gideon whispered, he gripped the fox around his neck slamming him against the slime covered wall.

            “It was an error-” Nick's words were pinched as Gideon squeezed.

            Finn pressed the tip of his dagger to the baker fox's throat “Easy there, fatso. Let my buddy go or you're gonna have a lot more problem then that stone in your side.”

            The words coming in the voice of his lover hurt the pudgy fox's feelings. It took so much to remind himself that this Fennec wasn't his Finnick. It was a doppelganger that was lucky enough to look like the handsome one he knew and loved. Gideon relaxed his grip around the fox's throat and sighed. At once, Finn pulled the blade from his throat. It left and indent in the flesh. He could feel a trickle of blood dripping beneath the fur. Finn scoffed and slid down Gideon's body to the floor moving to stand next to Nicholas.

            “Listen,” The bard rubbed his neck and coughed. “I know it was a terrible thing to do, but I had no choice. I knew Carrots and her slave Mage were hot on my trail, so I had no other choice. Besides, all I have to do is make a little slice and pull the stone out. Then the good Cleric here, can patch you up.”

            “It'll be a while before we can do it, though.” Benjamin grunted as he got to his feet. “Turning away the darkness isn't an easy feat. It would have killed a lesser mammal.”

            A smile came to Buja's lips. “It was an amazing feat to be sure, Friar.”

            “So I'm stuck with this thing inside of me?” Gideon added.

            “Seems so, I assure you, as soon as I'm well enough to heal you, we can remove it.” Benjamin touched the fox’s shoulder with a trembling hand.

            Judy cleared her throat as if to draw everyone's attention to her. “So, for now we should focus on getting out of these sewer, once out, we can head to the west. My parents have a farm there. We can seek refuge until we find another path to take.”

            “How far is it?” Finn asked.

            “Two days, three at the most; if we run into trouble.” Judy wiped the tears from her eyes.

            Gideon realized that Judy had been quiet almost the entire time the confrontation had been going on. His heart ached at the thought that she'd just been standing there quietly crying over the loss of her entire kingdom. Something urged him to comfort her but realized that this Judy might see it as patronizing and stopped before he made himself look more the fool.

            “Excellent idea, your family farm is on our way to meet up with the Lady of the Falls' contact. We can rest there before moving on to Port Kitteh.” Nicholas added his own twist on their plan, making it his own.

            “That's over a five days walking distance. Who knows how far this thing will spread by then?” Judy flexed, forcing herself to keep her voice down.

            “Listen, Carrots, we don't have much of a choice. Like pudgy said, we're the only ones that know what's going on. We have to warn as many people as we can or else...” The bard fox knew he didn't have to finish his thought for them to understand.

            “Don't call me Carrots!” Judy thrust her chest out at him.

            “Stop acting like a pinhead then!” Nicholas smirked back

            “Enough, let's get moving.” Buja tapped her staff on the slimy stone beneath her feet and uttered a few words.

            The ornamental top of her staff lit up the darkness with a cool white light. Now that Gideon got a better look at his surroundings, it looked much like the sewers he'd seen in fantasy movies. The stones were a cruder looking and the garbage and debris was a lot different than he imagined it to be. There were two stone walkways on either side of the rounded corridor that lay above the stream of sludge that ran along the middle.

            “I'll lead,” Judy said moving to the front drawing her sword once again.

            “I'll guard the rear.” Aza offered watching as everyone shuffled by her in a line before she fell in at the back.

 


	13. Something Smells Rotten in the State of Zootopia

Gideon pulled the collar of his tunic tighter around his muzzle going as far as to gripping his muzzle. Anything to stop the foul stench assaulting his nose. They'd made a few dozen turns and even backtracked a few times but the pudgy fox was certain that the captain knew where she was going. When they rounded the way Nicholas brought the group to a stop long enough to rest. Had they been walking that long? They must have because his feet and knees were hurting.

“Do you suppose it's true,” Finn leap-frogged from shoulder to shoulder until he rested on the Bard fox's shoulder.

“What?” Nicholas grunt almost losing his balance under the new weight.

“There are giant crocodiles in Zootopia's sewers?” Finn clutched Nicholas large ears, holding them tightly.

“Nah but I have read a tale or two that there may be giant rats down here.” The bard rubbed the shoulder the smaller fox wasn't sitting on.

“If there are giant rats down here, I'll pay you five gold.” Finn jutted his muzzle out at the taller fox.

“Deal.”

“Giant crocodiles and Rats? Hogwash! There is nothing like that in the sewers.” Judy laughed at the notion.

“Now, I wouldn't go that far.” A voice grumbled from the dark.

Judy drew her sword and held it at the ready. She turned to the direction from where the voice came from. There was a shadow shifting around. When he stepped into the light from Buja's staff, he held his hand up to shield his eyes. The scaley skin that covered his face was a deep green. A smile tracing his extremely long and wide muzzle. The golden eyes seemed to catch the light reflecting it into a glow. Judging by his worn and tattered clothes, this crocodile lived here in the sewers.

“Well, I'll be. Crocodiles do live I the sewers.” Nicholas put his hands on his hips.

“Obviously, I didn't come from the sewers.” The scaly stranger laughed as he leaned against the wall. “I come from a land far away. My name is Asul, I came to Zootopia to seek a better life.”

“Seems like that's worked out well for you.” Nicholas teased.

“It was going well until someone alerted the guard that I didn't have all the correct paperwork for sales of commerce within the city limits.” The crocodile looked straight at Judy.

“I apologize for your misfortune, sir, but I was just doing my job.” Judy rebutted.

“I hold no ill will towards you, Captain. The king's hamfisted ways of handling import and export are appalling.” Asul chuckled.

Judy was taken aback by the kind demeanor of this stranger. He seemed relaxed and confident, certainly smarter than most merchants she'd met. It didn't take much to assume that he could take care of himself either, the sword hanging from his hip was a dead giveaway.

“What brings your lot here?” Azul asked starting to retreat back into the shadow.

Nicholas started following the stranger, Judy saw that he was ready to defend himself if Azul tried anything. “It was raining zombies up top, so we decided to get out of the rain.”

“I don't know this saying, what does it mean?” Azul pushed open a metal grate that led deeper into the sewer.

“It's not really-” The fox was interrupted by Judy.

“There's some kind of magic at work above that's turned the mammals of Zootopia into zombies.” The crass way she said it didn't help the absurdity of it all.

“Zombies...as in the undead? My pops used to tell us stories about Zombies when I was a hatchling. Sounds like a witch or a Necromancer in your midst.” The crocodile rounded the corner keeping close to the wall.

“Advisor Bellwether has taken the castle and covered it in a green fog. That's why we escaped down here.” Benjamin said carefully stepping over a questionable pile in the center of the walkway.

“You should be safe down here for the time being.” Azul pushed his wide-brimmed hat up onto his sloped head.

“Actually, is there a way out down here, a back entrance?” Judy moved to catch up with him so they could walk side by side.

“Surely is, it's right on the other side of the Nomad's Haven.” Azul stepped into a small alcove pulling on a small torch holder.

Deep inside the wall was a soft click and the wall slid in and away revealing a well-lit corridor. “Welcome.” The crocodile smiled wide enough to show all of his teeth.

The group kept close to their guide making sure to stay vigilant in case this was all a clever trick. Judy was the most nervous making sure she stuck close to Buja, her hand resting on her hilt. Nicholas, on the other hand, kept a friendly, low-key conversation going with the old leathery croc. Finn too stayed close to the Bard, to keep him safe.

The corridor dead-ended at a thick wooden door. Beyond it, the sound of laughter, music, and merriment could be heard. The smell of ale and smoke rose from the small gap at the foot of the door. Gideon noticed the already eager look on the bard fox's face only got more excited by the sounds.

“Before you go in, you'll all have to pay a small something to help us through this time of darkness. Zombies will surely hurt our commerce system down here.” Azul spoke.

The easy way he spoke made sure everyone in the group knew that he had the upper hand. Gideon saw something clutched in his hand, hidden under the hem of his long sleeves. The baker-fox nudged Judy and pointed down to the device in his hand, her purple eyes growing wide, her instincts told her to draw her sword but even she understood that they were at his mercy.

“How much?” Judy furrowed her brows.

“A small stipend, ten-a-head.” The croc smiled.

He pulled his sleeve back showing off a small crossbow loaded with two bolts. Not enough to kill them all but it would clearly wound two of them before someone could do anything to stop him. Azul held out a clawed hand curling the fingers in a beckoning manner. The signal was clear, the bartering had begun.

“That's too high a price and you know it,” Judy argued.

“I don't make the rules, bunny. I just follow them.” Azul mocked an innocent look.

“I won't pay it,” Finn stated keeping his cool.

The croc turned his crossbow on the tiny fox and spit. “Then you're free to die here and now.”

Finn cleared his sinuses and spit a wad of snot on Azul's robe before holding up his arm. When he pulled his sleeve back, it revealed a large scar on his arm. A brand in the shape of a raven. It was symbol Gideon didn't recognize but Judy did. The way her mouth came to a slant as if she should have known, made it apparent. Nicholas did the same, the brand was identical.

“Grand High Masters of the Thieve's Guild, impressive. You'll be treated like royalty.” The croc considered this new development. “Each of you can choice on of your companions to get in for free, with the exception of...” The croc's eyes found Judy's and Buja's with ease. “These two. They have to pay full price.”

“I chose, baker-fox. Get your round butt up here.” Nicholas snapped his fingers and beckoned for him to come.

“Big girl, get up here.” Finn pointed at Aza.

The hyena stalked over to them and snorted. “I'm not going in without, Brother Benjamin.” She glared at the crocodile with fire in her eyes.

“Well, have him pay the ten and we'll call it even.” Azul turned the crossbow on her.

Aza snatched the crossbow and his hand quickly, quicker than anyone thought the large hyena could move. There was an unhealthy crunch as his hand hit the wall. One of the bolts fired sticking in the wall next to Judy's head. Sparks rained down on her causing her to jolt out of the way. Buja pulled her back, pressing against the wall. The croc groaned as Aza squeezed his hand tighter, the sound of his bones grinding together could be heard.

“How about you let a mammal of the cloth pass, or I bring down the Divine Mother's fury upon you?” Aza hissed in the croc's face.

“I...I think I can work that out.” Aza released him as soon as he agreed.

The croc adjusted his torn and ratty fabric giving a stern but respectful look at the hyena. “But those two have to pay.” He pointed at Judy and Buja.

“I care not what you do with those two. My allegiance belongs to the Divine Mother and Brother Benjamin.” Aza turned to look at Gideon who was standing by quietly. “And my baker-fox.” Her tone took on a protective manner.

The crocodile turned his attention to the bunny and buffalo. “Pay up and I'll let you through.”

“You're all out of bargaining chips, Azul.” Judy drew her sword, even in the tight corridor, she could still do some damage.

“Ugh...fine. You can go through but...you cannot partake in any of the festivities. You will be escorted to the back entrance and released into the while like the feral beasts you are.” Asul working to free his fingers from the crushed contraption.

“Feral beasts,” Aza huffed. “Says the slimy worm shaking down travelers in the sewer.”

Asul didn't dignify her with a response, instead, he knocked on the door in a rhythmic pattern. The sound of something grinding against the door followed by a heavy thunk. When the door opened the corridor was filled with music and the smell of booze and tobacco smoke. Standing at the door were a pair of large mammals guarding the door.

“Where's Hogwash?” Asul shouldered past the rhino on the right.

“He's at the bar, boss. Who's your friends?” The rhino scanned the motley group.

“No friends of mine. Hamstring, go get Hogwash and get these...bastards out of my sight!” Asul yelled at the other mammal, a pig, who immediately headed off.

“Stay together and keep an eye on your pouches,” Nicholas looked at Finn and gave him a nod.

The little fox returned the nod and jumped to Aza's shoulder. “You walk in the front. Nicholas will bring up the rear. Everyone's gotta watch one another until we're out of this.”

A large rat stepped through the crowd with Hamstring, the pig, behind him. “Good evening,”

“Holy hell, it's a giant rat.” Nicholas chuckled. “Pay up, Finn.”

“My friends, I'm no rat. I'm a Capybara from the islands, my name is Hogwash, please follow me.” He stated.

The robust rodent had a very polite demeanor but Gideon could see by the arsenal of weapons that hung from his belt that something deadly lingered beneath the surface. When he moved through the crowded room, other patrons moved out of his way. Hamstring slipped back behind the group, the notion making the baker-fox nervous.

“Aza, I think they're up to something,” Gideon whispered, his warm breath ruffled the fur on her shoulder.

“Stay close to me, round one. I'll make sure nothing happens to you.” She whispered back.

In the back of his mind he knew that the words were meant to be a comfort, but with the building doubt inside, he couldn't help but take it in a hurtful way. Quietly he fell back in line, his blue eyes darting between the pig and the Capybara. Gideon watched as Finn jumped from shoulder to shoulder whispering something in their ear. The baker fox's grim look was now shared by the rest of them.

They came to another door at the back of the room. Hogwash unlatched the door leading the rest of the group into a small room. Stone walls on all four sides, each wall was fixed with a torch holder. There was another wooden door on the other side of the room. In the center of a floor was a metal grate. There were two other large mammals standing at the other door. They faces were covered by a hood, both were armed with crude looking weapons. Gideon started to sweat. The room looked like something out of a slasher flick. They were going to die if they didn't act fast.

Hamstring slammed the door behind them, barring it with a large piece of wood. Benjamin whirled around pulling his mace from his belt. He was already reaching for the sword at his hip. Gideon turned and saw the Capybara drawing one of his swords, a classic fencing sword. His other hand slipped into his satchel producing a crystal decanter filled with a clear liquid.

“Asul is a dear friend and only calls upon me when he has special guests he really wants me to take care of. Consider yourself honored, you're about to be gutted by a living legend.” The Capybara popped the cork on the decanter and swallowed whole the liquid inside.

From where the liquid slid down his throat, it started a ripple through his flesh and fur. A crude smile came to his lips when all at once he vanished. The decanter hovered in the air before he threw it at him.

“Invisibility potion.” Finn hissed, drawing both his daggers.

Judy dodged drawing her sword in the same fluid motions. Hamstring was already moving to intercept her. Buja backpedaled to the wall making sure the wretch couldn't get behind her. Aza moved to guard Gideon, using her haft to sweep the air. Gideon kept his eyes on the two burly looking mammals waiting by the door. Nicholas stood stoic and unmoved by this cheap tactic.

“Living legend? More like uses cheap tactics to get the upper hand.” Nicholas' ears rotated to search the air trying to pick apart the sounds in the room, looking for a sign.

“Oh, my dear boy. To hear such slanderous words from a fox wounds me so.” Hogwash chided.

Judy's sword clashed against Hamstring's sending a shower of sparks raining down. The room was too small to have a proper sword fight. The captain assumed it was part of the trap. Still, she was a small bunny which meant that she wielded a smaller blade. That's what gave her the edge. The pig did a broad sweep, Judy rolled under it with no problem. When he brought his sword back around, she jumped over it just as easily. The pig was strong but out of shape. It would only be a matter of time before she would fully be in control of the battle.

“Stay close, round one.” Aza lurched forward.

Aza closed the distance fast, using the haft of her axe to slam one of the guards against the wall with a chest crushing gasp. The other dug a dagger into her shoulder causing a spray of blood to shower the room. The hyena didn't make a sound, she grabbed the guards hand with the dagger in it and twisted. Gideon could hear the bones in his arm grinding and then came the snap. The ting of the dagger on the floor was her rewards. A short-lived victory that was swept away as the wolf guard she'd pinned freed a hand. He dug his thumb into her knife wound. This time, she cried out through gritted teeth.

Gideon spurred into action charging forward. He didn't know what he was going to do with his sword but he was going to do something. He swung the blade have crazed causing Nicholas to dodge out of the way. It had been the first time his concentration was ruined. Tracking an invisible foe wasn't easy after all. Somewhere in the Bard fox's mind, he was glad the baker-fox interrupted his train of thought, just to see the pudgy fox run his sword through the middle of the guard. The blade had barely missed her wide back, pinning the bodyguard to the wooden door. Blood flowed down the blade coating the fox's hand. Quickly, he fell away looking down at the crimson on his hand. He'd stabbed his first mammal and it wasn't anything like he imagined it.

“Baker-Fox!” Aza yelled.

It was too late, he was pummeled aside the head. The guard with the broken arm managed to escape before Aza could grab him. The pudgy fox fell back against the wall, watching the bodyguard draw another dagger through hazy vision. He fought to stay conscious. Hearing Aza's call, Benjamin wheeled around to come to her rescue when he felt something hard hammer his shield. A blade had managed to pierce the wood. A stream of blood dripped from his arms where he'd been nicked. The wound was so slight, he'd barely noticed it. Quickly and turned feeling a hard tug managing to wrench the blade free from his invisible attacker. Without another second to spare he backed up until he hit the wall.

“Buja!” He called watching as the thug closed the gap between him and baker-fox.

Without answering, Buja mumbled a few words and held her hand out, one finger pointed at the thug as a ghostly arrow loosed from her fingertips. It struck the guard in the shoulder staggering him granting the pudgy fox enough time to get away. Instead, the fox lurched at the thug putting a shoulder into his midsection. It didn't matter that the thug was one and half times the baker fox's size, he was already off balance. The inertia carried them both to the far wall. Even with the leather armor, the guard was wearing, it wasn't enough to soften the blow when his back hit.

“Gimme that dagger, you fat fuck.” Hogwash finally spoke pinning Benjamin to the wall with his own shield, trying to free his dagger from the wooden shield.

“Enough of this.” Nick smiled, pulling the collar of his shirt over his face, Finn was already doing the same.

He reached into his vest and plucked out a round object about the size of a small apple. Quickly, he yanked a small pin from the top of it and lobbed in the direction he'd heard Hogwash's voice come from. It thudded against something that wasn't there and hit the floor. Judy kicked Hamstring hard in the chest sending him back against the wall as she covered her face with a scrap of clothing under her armor. Soon smoke billowed out, filling the room.

Benjamin, who was busy fending off the invisible Hogwash started coughing and hacking. Buja shifted closer to pull the collar of his shirt over his face. A figure outlined by the smoke went for her but she was able to evade him now that she could see him.

That was when Nicholas appeared through the smoke. Only the glow of his eyes gave him away. There was a pair of soft shinck sounds. Two blades slide free from under the hems of the bard's sleeves. One blade struck the shadowy figure sending a ribbon of blood out of thin air. Nicholas used it to directed Hogwash, wheel him around before he was slammed into the wall next to Benjamin. A shadow sword came up through the smoke, but Nicholas blocked it with one of his hidden blade. The other he used to stab into the capybara's chest holding him there.

“Who are you?” Hogwash choked, a line of blood dripped from the corner of his invisible mouth.

“Not the one you should be concerned with.” Nicholas ducked.

A black figure moved through the smoke so fast it had seemed like nothing more than a figment of the imagination. A wound opened up on the invisible mammal's throat sending a crescent spray of blood. The bard fox dodged to the left neatly avoiding the crimson shower. When he stopped moving, a Fennec fox appeared on his shoulder as if by magic, blood dripping from his daggers. A solid thud sounded in the smoke and a pool of blood outlined the not so living legend.

Judy watched for a second longer before turning her attention back to her attacker, who was entranced by what happened to his boss. She brought her sword across his chest flaying his shirt and the flesh underneath. She caught the hilt of her sword as it came around. The weight of the weapon carried her into a spin which she ended by nearly severing the pig's head. If she'd been a little taller, the cut would have been more thorough, still, it would have to be enough.

Aza grunted and grabbed the sword pinning the body-guard to the door. When she stepped away his body slumped next to his master. His breath was ragged and forced. His life was fleeing him quickly and it wouldn't be long before he passed into nothingness. Aza kicked the door off of its hinges letting the smoke clear from the room before tending to the dying mammal. She brought the tip of her sword down on the back of his skull putting him out of his misery.

The sounds of battle faded, and there was only one still fighting. As the smoke cleared, everyone was looking at him. Gideon, the baker-fox, stood in the corner kicking and punching the body of the other guard. There was blood all over him, all over the walls. A pool of it drained down into the grate in the center of the room.

Aza stepped towards him. Slowly, she reached out and gripped his shoulder. He wheeled around and drove his knuckles into her stomach. She didn't flinch, didn't make a sound. Aza just watched him with wide eyes. The baker-fox, once sophisticated and polite, was reduced to something feral. A few more punches slammed her stomach muscles and he slowed, looking up at her. His whole body started trembling as he collapsed. Aza caught him before he could hit the floor.

“Easy, round one. I've got you.” Her deep voice cooed at him.

“Another Berserker,” Benjamin said wrapping his wrist with a bit of cloth.

“Another? What do you mean too?” Judy asked, sheathing her sword.

“Come on, Captain. You didn't notice Aza was a hyeen. They're all Berserkers worshiping the Goddess of Rage.” Finn said walking to the doorway Aza opened.

“What do we do with him?” Judy whispered to Buja, who shrugged.

“He's our companion, we take him with us.” The mage answered following Finn.

“Aren't you concerned that he'll...”

“Attack us? Nah. He's been with us for a few days now. Seems like a safe fellow.” Nicholas wiped his blades off before retracting them into his hidden gauntlets.

Aza looked at Judy for a long moment. “We're not beasts to be cast aside or killed.”

“I'd never think that.” Judy cleared her throat.

“Good, because in the next battle. Baker-fox might be the only there to save you. Keeping him a friend might keep you alive.” Aza helped Gideon to his feet as they followed the rest of the group to the door.

There was a darkened stairwell that leads to a light at the bottom of a large chamber. A cool breeze blew from somewhere. The sweet smell of the outside beckoned them to move. It wasn't another sewer tunnel, thank the goddess, Judy thought as she caught up with the rest of the group at the bottom. Finn was already working to pick the old rusted lock at the gate. Aza shouldered passed, still helping the shaken Gideon with her wounded arm.

“Move.” She ordered.

Even before they'd gotten far enough away, Aza brought her axe haft down hard on the lock shattering it in a spray of sparks. In the same motion, she kicked the grate open and stepped out into the world. The rest of her group following her out.

They stood on the banks of the rushing river. The crashing, sloshing, and bubbling was a welcome sound to the echoing corridors of the sewers. They'd roamed those halls for too long. Now, the moon was almost at full peak in the sky and here far away from the castle the world was at peace. Almost like none of the nightmares from earlier had ever happened. On the distance cliff side Judy could see the castle surrounded by the ominous green fog that seemed to envelope the entire keep.

“It appears that the magic cannot ride on the wind, this is fortunate,” Buja remarked, kneeling down to wash her hands in the cool water.

“Indeed. Still, I would rather not dally here for too long.” Benjamin sat on a pile of rocks to rest. “Is there an inn or a tavern in the direction of your farm, Captain?” Nicholas rubbed the back of his neck.

“Yeah, now you're talking. I could really use a drink.” Finn chimed in climbing the taller fox's frame.

“Drinking would be good.” Nicholas looked over at his pint-sized friend.

“A bath would be refreshing as well.” Buja gave up on trying to clean her filthy hands and feet.

“Ain't gonna argue there,” Gideon mumbled from his seat on the bank of the river, the cool water calming his erratic mind.

Judy stayed quiet for a long moment lost in thought. The fresh air seemed to have chased away the darkness that hounded the group. Even the Berserker rage of the baker-fox seemed to fade into a distant memory. Judy could hear Nicholas and Finn jesting about payment on their giant rat deal. Gideon was tending to Aza's shoulder, using a wet piece of his own shirt to tie it off. Buja found a soft bank of moss to lay out on, the stars reflected in her eyes. They were a motley crew, to be sure, but something about them calmed her weary spirit.

“Carrots, did you fall asleep.” Nicholas sang to her from the bank.

“No, I was considering something,” Which wasn't entirely untrue. “There's an inn at the border of the kingdom and the burrows, called Ni-Frith. It's several hours from here, but we should be able to make it before sun up.” Judy pointed in the distance.

“Perfect, it would be much safer to travel at night. I'm certain that Sheep Kingslayer will send someone after us.” Nicholas got to his feet.

Nicholas and Finn started off down the edge of the river. One by one the group started falling in line behind them. Buja, Benjamin, and Judy came next. Each of them working to close the gap. Bringing up the rear was Aza and Gideon, who still hadn't said much. It was obvious that he was bothered by what happened back in the sewers. Aza could see it on his face. She wrapped her strong arm around his shoulders and pulled him close.

“You saved me, Baker-fox. For that, you have my eternal loyalty.” Her voice was soft, softer than he's heard before.

“What are friends for?” Gideon cleared his throat.

“Friends.” A smile came to her lips. “I've only had one in my whole life.”

“Now you have two.” Gideon pushed his head against her side.

 


	14. The Captain and the Mage

The group followed the bank of the river until it was overgrown by trees and bushes. Their journey slowed to a crawl. Getting around the downed trees and the thick thorn bushes were no easy task. The canopy of branches blocked out any light from the moon. Buja was all too eager to light their way. Gideon was always impressed by every spell the Cape Buffalo weaved.

“That's pretty neat, that thing you do there.” The baker-fox spoke, his voice sounding loud in the still of the forest.

“Magic?” Buja asked, her voice was gruffer than her smile permitted.

“Yeah, I still can't get my head around it. Honest to god magic.” Gideon touched her staff, surprised to feel the petrified wood was cold to the touch.

“Don't touch that,” Buja said.

Gideon pulled his hand away, he could feel a strange tingling in his fingers as if there were remnants of magic on his very paw pads.

“It's not easy, you know?” Buja added. “Being a magic user is a very difficult path.”

“Why don't you tell us?” Nicholas slipped his lute down from his shoulder and started plucking the strings. “When did you first get your powers?”

Buja considered the question, her gaze found Judy's. “Most mages manifest their powers in adolescence. I got mine when I was just six winters old.”

“Six?” Finn coughed.

“Yes. I was taking a nap in the barn, instead of doing my chores. I accidentally burned the barn down. Mum and Pa thought it was wind tossed embers from a refuse pyre.” Buja smirked. “It wasn't until I accidentally froze the watering hole that they knew anything was wrong.”

“Wow, so you're large, powerful, and sexy. That's a triple threat right there.” Finn scurried up the tall Cape Buffalo to sit on her shoulder.

“Not likely, little one. Being a mage has several weights attached to it. I may never marry, or conceive a child. The law forbids me from passing on my...gift doesn't seem the right words.” Buja considered.

“Curse, maybe,” Aza grunted stomping down on a branch so the others could cross over it.

“Curse, that's more appropriate. Where was I? Oh yes! When my parents figured out that I was a magic born, they brought me to Zootopia. At first, the magistrate didn't know what to do with a mage so young. My parents urged them to take me in, teach me how to control it.”

“You were taken from your parents pretty young, huh?” Gideon pushed a branch aside.

“I wouldn't say taken, my parents surrendered me willingly as any parent should when they have a magic sensitive child. It's the right thing to do. Mages, especially untrained mages, are very dangerous.” Buja fought to keep the subject on her, their curiosity about her made her uncomfortable.

“Did your folks ever come visit?” Gideon asked.

“Once or twice and then they stopped. They had a farm to run and several other kids to care for. I never blamed them, it's not easy for parents to see their children lead such difficult lives. I was locked in a tower for the first three years. I only ever saw one person day in and day out, my tutor, Brahm. If I wasn't in the tower, I was in the infirmary. I burned myself constantly, which is why I wear these gloves all the time.” Buja stopped and removed one of her gloves, the skin beneath was red and bumpy from the scar tissue. No fur grew on her hand whatsoever.

“Sounds awful,” Gideon reached up and ran a finger pad along her hands.

“It wasn't all bad. If it wasn't for my mage training, I don't think I would have ever met Judy Hopps.” Buja saw her chances to deflect the attention away from herself for a change.

Judy seemed lost in thought that at first, she'd not even heard her name. It wasn't until Buja cleared her through that the bunny even managed to come back from wherever she was. All eyes were on her and it caused a blush to find its way to her cheeks.

“My apologies, what were we talking about?” She asked rubbing the back of her neck.

“The first time we met.” Buja chuckled.

“Oh goddess, don't make me tell that story.” Judy laughed, her ears flopped around when she shook her head.

“Well, now I have to hear the story.” Nicholas elbowed Judy, it only made her blush grow more.

“Ma'am, if you won't tell the story, then I will.” Buja gave her a large smile.

“Ugh, go ahead.” Judy rolled her eyes.

“I was much older when I first laid eyes on this scrappy little rabbit. Eighteen...or maybe nineteen winters. I was walking the courtyard and in came this bunny. She was more mud than rabbit. A little hick from the burrows. A knight, Fairlain, was yelling at her. 'Leave me be!'” Buja imitated the knight's gruff tone. “Judy had come to the castle to be a squire and she wasn't going to take no for an answer.”

“Oh my goddess,” Judy snorted a laugh. “I thought Fairlain was going to flay me with a whip.”

“As did I. But you were something fierce. You took his sword, it was at least twice your size, and you carried it across the courtyard and secured it on the carriage as if you'd done it a thousand times before. Fairlain pulled his helmet off and grunted. 'Huh, how do you like that. In one moment you've managed to master things that even my squires can't do now.' He was so impressed by you.” Buja smiled fondly.

“He was such a tough mammal to please. I spent more time in tears than not, but he made me who I am.” Judy remembered fondly.

“Fairlain always pushed for Judy to become a knight. She won that honor when she was only sixteen winters along. She and I shared the battlefield against a militia that forcefully took a small hamlet down by the coast.” Buja's face drew taut as she remembered. “Judy fought like a warrior princess. The way she moved along the battlefield was nothing more than divine. She inspired soldiers nearly twice her age to fight harder.”

“Stop it.” Judy's cheeks were on fire.

“No, I will not. They deserve to hear this.” Buja scolded. “Fairlain fell in battle, wounded by an arrow to the knee. I saw Judy drag him to safety, he was four times her size. She didn't miss a beat, her sword was in hand and she charged the field once again. That was when I realized, I'd follow her to my dying day. When the smoke cleared, we'd won the day. The king knighted Judy even before she could bathe the blood of her enemies away.”

All eyes were upon the bunny and she could feel it. She winced away from their looks, feeling self-conscious. “It was a short time after that that I was made Captain. Fairlain was so proud of me.”

“Mordith praise you, small one. I look forward to a further witnessing of your greatness on the battlefield.” Aza whispered a straight smile spread along her wife muzzle.

“That was beautiful, a story truly mean to be woven with the strings of my lute. Shall I?” Nicholas ran his fingers across his strings making them sing.

“No!” Finn glared at him from Buja's shoulder.

“Come now, let him play. It might lighten our spirits in these dingy woods. Captain, how far until we're at the inn?” Benjamin caught his foot on a hard root, he stumbled forward into Gideon.

“Another hour or so.” The bunny shifted around a divot in the underbrush.

“Then let the young fox play, I say.” Benjamin uttered giving an apologetic nod to the baker-fox.

Nicholas started playing his lute. It took him a few passes of the strings to find the melody he was looking for, but once he settled for one, it came out beautifully. The fox's singing voice wasn't as beautiful as his ability to play the strings but together they wove a wonderful saga. His song was soft and told of a daring tale about the Captain. From her humble farming background to her display of combat prowess on the battlefield. A tale of a tiny rabbit with the heart and soul as ferocious as that of a lion. Her ability to inspire soldiers to fight and lay down their life in necessary. When he finished his song, he looked at the bunny out of the corner of his eyes, a smile on his face.

“That was beautiful, Bard.” Judy smiled back at him.

“Yeah?” He mused. “Just wait until you hear the second part. It's going to be a wonderful epic that involves you being double-crossed by the kingdom and you being rescued by a daring and attractive Bard. Here's a little spoiler, they live happily ever after.” Nicholas winked at her. “Should be amazing.”

“Ugh,” Judy rolled her eyes. “Just when I thought you were being charming, your inner dirtbag comes out to ruin it.”

“I'm a Bard and a Fox...neither of those are things you should trust, Carrots.” He rested his hand on her shoulder.

Judy reached up and tossed his hand away. “One day, fox. You will be forced to face the mammal inside of you and hopefully, when the dust settles, you can walk away a better for the experience.”

“I wouldn't count on it.” Nicholas chuckled starting to play his lute again.

“Thanks for ruining the sweet sentiment, fox.” Buja added as they continued their journey through the woods.

 


	15. A Place to Rest Your Weary Head

Even in the late evening moonlight, the inn, Ni-Frith, looked pleasant, clean, and peaceful. When the group stepped upstairs, the smell of a welcoming fire called to them through the open doors. An amber glow filled the entry hall. Behind the counter was a round badger nodding off, an even plumper looking bunny leaned on the counter reading over some scrolls. She stopped when she heard the sound of footsteps approaching. The brown and white spotted rabbit smiled with the warmth of a sunny day.

“Evening travelers, what can I do for you?” Her voice was like warm tea with a squeeze of lemon.

Judy pushed her way through the group stopping in front of the counter. The demeanor of the rabbit behind the counter became even warmer when she saw Judy.

“Judith Hopps, Judy, what a wonderful surprise. Byron! Look who it is.” The rabbit came around the counter and hugged the smaller bunny.

Byron, the badger snorted and sat up from his chair. “What?! Oh jeez, customers. How can I...Judy?” The badger adjusted the spectacles on his wide muzzle to get a better look at her.

“Sorry to come at such a late hour, Maple.” Judy hugged the heavier set rabbit.

“Oh, tish-tosh. Any member of Stuart and Bonnie-belle family is family to me. What can I do you for?” The larger bunny leaned against the counter, a fond look studied Judy's face.

“I'm taking my friends to visit my family. I was hoping we could stay here for a little while to rest and resupply.” Judy reached into her pouch and pulled out a few gold coins.

“Certainly, what are there...seven of you, huh? Three rooms then?” Maple looked over at the badger, who automatically started filling out the ledger. “Normally it's one gold coin per room, but I'll give you a deal since you're as good as family. Two then.”

“Thank you so much, you don't know how much this means to me.” Judy set three coins on the counter and smiled. “Three for the room and one for gratuity.”

“Oh, dear. Always so polite.” Maple pinched her cheeks.

“Alright, Jude. Things are all set here. Did I hear mention to needing provisions?” Byron set the quill back in the inkwell.

“Yes,” Judy smiled, looking at Nicholas and Finn. “Can I trust you fellas to get us fully stocked and supplied?”

“Certainly, madame. We are, as you may have guessed, short on coin at the moment but if you could help us out. That would be great.” Nicholas clasped his hands in front of him, the same way a beggar would ask for alms.

Judy cleared her throat trying to hide the fact that she was frustrated. “Sure.” Judy pulled the rest of her coins from her pouch handing them over to Nicholas.

“Thank you, madame. We'll make sure every Farthing of this is spent for the greater good of our party.” Nicholas looked up at the badger, who was scratching his neck.

“Follow me into the back. I got a large variety of things I can sell you. I'm light on weapons and armor but got just about anything else you could want.” Byron stepped down from behind the counter and walking down the hall with the two foxes following behind.

“You got arrows?” Nicholas asked.

“Sure do!” Byron chuckled, the rest of their conversation was lost to the door that closed behind them.

“Oh, that husband of mine. Always so excited to show off his wares. You know he gathered all that stuff when he was a knight in the King's army.” Maple moved through the group to the bottom of the stairs. “If you find anything in your travels, please consider selling them to him. It would make him so happy.”

“Absolutely,” Judy smiled following the rabbit up the stairs.

When they reached the top of the stairs, Maple pointed out their three rooms. Two of the doors were lined up on the same wall, the other lay just across the hall from the first one. The rooms were small but not nearly as small as the guest room at the castle. Each room had two beds, a fireplace and all the amenities required for a restful nights sleep. Maple also made sure that they were aware of the bathing room at the top of the stairs.

“You have to share it but luckily there aren't any other patrons at the inn.” Maple rubbed her rounded chin in contemplation. “I guess that's it. You all have a wonderful stay. Judy, it was such a pleasure to see you again.”

With that, the portly bunny descended the stairs. Gideon could hear Nicholas and Finn talking with Byron at the foot of the stairs. He couldn't quite make out what they were saying over the sleep discussion going on between the remaining members of the group. Whatever the subject of the conversation was, the old badger seemed to be enjoying it.

“Sister Aza and I will take this room.” Benjamin took another look around the room.

“Buja and I will take the room across from you then.” Judy turned to look at the taller mammal, but she was already heading into the room to get comfortable.

“What about me?” Gideon finally gave up on trying to hear what the other foxes were talking about.

“Foxes should flock together.” Judy gave him a chilly look. “You should bunk with them.”

Gideon's ears lay back. “A...alright. Seems fair.”

Aza opened her mouth to say something, but Nicholas, who just made it to the top of the stairs, beat her to it. “She's right, baker. Foxes have to stick together.”

“Well, if you insist.” Gideon wasn't about to turn down the offer.

“He will stay in our room!” Aza demanded, not even bothering to talk it over with Benjamin first but judging by the smile on his face, he didn't mind.

“Thank you.” Gideon looked up at Aza, giving her a smile. “No offense to you fellas, I've just known them slightly longer.”

“No pain in my heartstrings just means a bigger bed for me.” Finn dropped a heavy satchel on the floor at Judy's feet, the other one he hitched up on his shoulder before disappearing into his room.

“Watch your back in there, baker. That hyena's been eyeballing you for a good long while. I think she wants to-” The easy look on Nicholas' face led Gideon to believe he was about to say something tasteless.

“He'll be fine, fox,” Aza grunted shoot him a look.

“Really, I'll be fine. Thank y'all for your concern.” Gideon tried to hide the fact that he was blushing.

“Well, don't say I didn't warn you. If I were you, I'd sleep on my back.” Nicholas continued to tease, an affectionate smile spread across his face. “Goodnight 'y'all', sleep well.” He went into his room closing the door behind him.

Judy hefted the satchel onto her shoulder with a grunt. “Seems like those two pinheads were able to so something right.”

“About that, thank you so much. I'd pay you back, but I ain't got no cash.” By habit, Gideon patted his trousers where he would otherwise have pockets.

“Cash?” Judy cocked her head.

“Money, oh, I mean...gold.” Gideon snapped his fingers the moment he remembered D&D currency.

“Oh, that's not a problem. I get a stipend from the kingdom every cycle of the moon. The kingdom pays for everything I did, so I don't spend much gold on myself.” Judy seemed to soften her demeanor the more she talked to the baker-fox.

“Well, thanks all the same. If there's anything I can do for you. Just let me know.” Gideon waved at the bunny as she retreated into her room. “Goodnight, Miss Hopps.”

“Goodnight, Gideon.” Then she closed the door behind her.

 

 


	16. The Cleric and the Warrior

Gideon walked into his room closing the door behind him. Aza was seated at the edge of the bed rubbing her aching feet. Benjamin sat looking at the broken Ankh clutched in his hand. A closer look at the room didn't reveal much. A small fireplace sat in one corner. While the two beds were arranged against the furthest wall with a window between them. A large armoire stood against the wall between the fireplace and the door. A chamber pot was set in the corner next to a wash basin stand. Not the most luxurious place Gideon had ever seen, but cozy none the less.

“Can you light a fire, baker?” Aza groaned starting to rub her other foot.

“There is a tinderbox over by the woodpile. That should help.” Benjamin didn't look up from what he was studying.

“Yeah, sure thing.” Gideon had done it more than a few times with the help of a lighter, he's sure he could figure out how to use the tinder box.

A deep sigh left the cheetah's lips as he tucked the ankh away. “I've had this thing for years. I whittled it my second year in the abbey.”

Aza pursed her lips. “I'd give you mine but I left it with my stuff back at the abbey.”

“Sister, you should carry it with you everywhere you go.” There was a surprised tone in the cheetah's voice.

“I have faith enough without needing a trinket.” Aza offered back, unlacing her tunic.

Gideon loaded a few logs into the fire as he listened to their conversation starting to get out of hand. “Why don't ya tell me about the abbey, what's it like?”

There was a content noise that escaped Benjamin's throat, almost like a giddy school boy. “Oh my goodness, where to begin. I was accepted into the flock shortly after my eight winters. Since I can remember, I've always wanted to serve the divine. The abbey was the best place to learn all of her wisdom and absorb it into my very soul. It wasn't easy, gracious no, every day I washed the linens, swept the floor, and helped prepare the meals. In my off time, I read the good book. Recited each lesson given to me, but my favorite part was training with Brother Bastille.”

“Brother Bastille,” Aza added contently.

Gideon listened closely as he struck the flint and steel together until he found the rhythm that created sparks. In no time at all, the dried straw started burning catching the wood with it. Gideon sat back on a woven carpet in front of the fireplace looking up at the cheetah.

“Bastille was an old knight, who turned over his sword for an ankh. Many of battles he'd seen, many deaths had he brought. In the latter part of his years, he thought it would be more important to spend his time in worship. One night, a group of rogues fell upon the abbey seeking gain. Bastille fought them all off but was wounded in the process. From then on out, he made it his personal duty to train all the young Clerics how to defend themselves. “ Benjamin chirred at the thought of the older knight.

“He was most brutal on the training grounds,” Aza remarked, a smile on her face.

“It was shortly after that when Aza arrived. A scrawny little thing hanging around our doorstep. She'd not eaten in days, her clothes were threadbare, a look of torment in her eyes. Father Bartholomew put me in charge of taking care of her. It was so amazing, she only bit me twice.” Benjamin rolled up his sleeve to show off the scars on his arm.

“Will you never forget that?” Aza whispered rubbing the back of her neck.

“Not as long as you let me get away with telling it.” Benjamin gave her a warm smile. “Those were good times.”

“It wasn't the happiest time for me.” Aza wrung her hands, tighter and tighter.

“Training to be a Cleric was very difficult for our dear, Sister Aza. She-” Benjamin stopped talking the moment Aza snapped her teeth together. They glared at each other from across the room.

Benjamin cleared his throat. “Sister Aza doesn't talk about what happened to her in the cloister.”

Gideon recognized the way Aza was acting, he'd seen himself doing the same thing in the past. Whatever abuse she endured left deep scars on her. “Well, if you ever wanna talk about it, I'd be more than happy to listen.”

“Wet nurses talk about their feelings while feeding their young. If you're to know mine, you must best me on the battlefield.” Aza growled.

There was an awkward air in the room. Gideon got quiet looking at the shadows from the fire dancing on the wall. Behind him, he could hear the beds groaning under the shifting of weight. When he looked, Benjamin had moved to sit next to Aza. Quickly, he looked away to give them more privacy.

Gideon could hear the cheetah whispering to the hyena. “Sister? He's just curious. I think he wants to be friends with you. Give him a chance.”

“Alright.” Aza groaned.

“Thank you.” Benjamin moved back to his bed, flopping down loudly on the feather down mattress.

“Baker,” Aza said slowly, her voice was soft. “I...am sorry that you're nosy about me. I don't know how to react to this sort of thing. I do enjoy traveling with you, though.” The lines sounded like rehearsed garbage falling from her mouth but the pudgy fox was willing to accept the olive branch.

“Much better, sister.” The cheetah lay across his bed stretching, it was barely big enough to fit him.

It had occurred to Gideon earlier on that there were only two beds and Benjamin was almost too big for one of them. A nervous twinge rushed through the baker-fox. He was certainly not going to ask Aza to sleep on the floor, things between them were already rocky at best. At least the rug on the floor was slightly more comfortable than the wooden floor. Gideon lay down and stretched out along the coarse fabric. He groaned when he lay on the wrong side, the stone in his side sent a shaft of pain throughout his body.

“What are you doing?” Benjamin looked over the side of his bed.

“There are only the two beds and since y'all invited me to stay with you, I figured it would be rude to take one of them. So I can sleep right here in front of the fire. Keeping me warm and such.” Gideon offered and 'aw shucks' smile.

Aza stared at the fox for a long moment, she clawed at her leg nervously. “I was...going to offer to share my bed with you. You're much smaller than me, so I know we'd both fit.”

“Uhm, sleep together?” Gideon scratched the back of his neck.

“Yes,” Aza looked at Benjamin, who nodded at her. “we will be fully clothed. I imagine that it wouldn't violate the divine's finely written code.” Aza smiled patting the bed next to her.

Benjamin's belly rolled with a hearty laugh. “The divine is very, very strict when it comes to this sort of thing.

Gideon got up from the floor, Aza moved to give him more room to lay out across the bed. When she was sure he was comfortable, she flopped down next to him. The bed groaned under their combined weight. Aza's girth pushed Gideon back against the wall. The cold stone sent a chill through him but he did what he could to cover it up. The feather down bed was incredibly soft with no support to speak of. It wasn't the nicest bed Gideon had ever laid in but it was much better than sleeping on the floor. Aza rolled over so they were face to face. Her golden eyes searching his as if she was trying to familiarize herself with him. Anything that could help her relax around him. With Aza being so close, Gideon could once again smell her wild scent. Even under the lingering smell of the sewer and the rose oil the servants had used to clean her fur back at the castle. Her smell permeated his nostrils, intoxicating him, making his head spin.

“Comfortable?” She asked.

“Very.” He lied, another chill ran through him.

It was cramped on his side of the bed. If he tried to move even slightly, he and Aza would be flush against each other. Gideon, for one, didn't want to come off as anything other than a gentlemammal.

“I'm pleased with this arrangement as well. Even with all that has happened to us tonight, you still smell fair, like a maiden.” Aza observed loud enough to Benjamin to hear.

Gideon's cheeks flushed bright red. It was only made worse by the sound of Benjamin laughing on the other side of the room.

“Thank for the kind sentiment.” The chubby fox shrugged nervously.

“Goodnight, baker-fox.” Aza yawned as she squirmed closer to him, her body was warm against his. It helped with the chill running up his back.

“Goodnight, Brother.” She uttered through a tired voice, her breath was warm against his face.

When everyone said goodnight, the room went quietly with the exception of the crackling fire. Aza's soft breathing soothed Gideon making him sleep. When her arm rested at his hip, he thought for a moment that he'd imagined it. He ran his fingers slowly up her arm, hearing a moan leave her lips. The moan turned into words. Gideon didn't recognize the words, they were in a foreign language. Each word was sharp and angry. The only word he did understand was, Mordith. Aza must be dreaming about her time before the cloister when she was with her people. Gideon smiled and snuggled closer to the hyena letting her soft mumbles lull him to sleep.

 


	17. Things that Go Bump in the Night

A hyena child, of barely six years, sat at the edge of a stone fountain running her larger than average sized feet along the smooth bottom of the rippling pond. A smile traced her wide muzzle as her golden eyes followed the motion of her feet. A cool breeze ruffled the fur of her back, she hugged her naked form against the obtrusive wind. Goose pimples formed under her thin summer coat of fur.

Gideon stood ten feet away watching her, Aza, he wanted to say but when he opened his mouth to speak no words came out. Why was he just standing here watching over the young hyena girl? He didn't fully understand the dream but was inclined to stay close by. Something nagged at him from the deep recesses of his mind.

The baker fox's heart grew heavy in his chest when he saw a figure appear at the arch into the courtyard. It was far too dark to make out any discerning features, but the hem of his robe reminded him of something a priest would wear. Slowly, the figure approached, the heel to toe way it walked seemed cocky, almost like a stride. Something about this figure made Gideon uneasy.

“Forsake Mordith, child, and follow me into the light.” The figure spoke in a falsely comforting voice, it rumbled like thunder with each word that left its mouth.

The tiny hyena turned, her surprised look melted into one of utter horror. Her face twisting as if the very devil himself was reaching for her and reach he did. A dark hand gripped the girl's tidy orange braid pulling her back sharp enough to make her cry out before plunging her face deeply into the cold water of the fountain. Gideon could see the little girl under the surface of the water trying to get free of the strong grip that held her under.

The figure whispered prayers in foreign tongues, the words rumbling on the devil's voice. It only worked to cause the girl to panic all the more. The torrent of bubbles that surrounded the hyena's head slowed. Gideon could feel something leave the girl, it was a feeling that he himself had felt before. A sharp pain struck him in his chest. It was the feeling of a small piece of the hyena girl's innocence dying. The figure pulled the girl back up from the water but in her stead was the fully grown Aza dripping wet. Her eyes a cold as the water that coursed down her fur. No smile on her lips, no emotion left behind. With the loss of innocence goes a little bit of hope with it

Gideon paced over to the shadow of his friend. Her eyes moved to look up at him the closer he got. The glance alone was so inviting that Gideon couldn't help but smile. He reached out a hand to smooth her amber mane. She leaped at him, closing her teeth around his throat so hard he heard his neck snap.

***

Gideon jolted awake at the sound. A dream, it was all a dream. The snap was nothing more than...something crashed to the floor downstairs. When the fox tried to sit up, he felt something heavy laying across his chest. A spike of panic rushed through him as he felt the weight slowly suffocating him. When he reached down to grab whatever it was a wave of relief washed over him. He could feel the coarse fur of Aza's arm resting across him. When he turned his head to look at her, he bumped noses with her. The hyena didn't notice, barely moved at all except for a sharp inhale, her breath ruffling the fur on his muzzle.

Gideon felt silly by the idea of getting so worked up over nothing. All of it must have been a figment of his imagination. Right down to the crashes he heard downstairs. Gideon teased himself internally for being an idiot. Just then the door clicked open, swinging inward. He craned his head to try and get a good look at who entered the room. With the fire in the fireplace being nothing more than embers, it made it impossible to see who it was.

The sound of soft footfall crossed the wooden floor. Gideon opened his mouth to speak but cautioned himself to not reveal that he was awake. If it was attacker he might still have a chance to spring the trap the other way. His heart stopped when he felt something shift up his legs, like a small rodent. Gideon almost screamed, when he felt a pair of hands grip his mouth, a warm muzzle pushing into the recesses of his ear. The tickling sensation caused him to tingle throughout his body.

“Shh,” A hiss filled his ear, causing the fur to vibrate. “Something's going on downstairs. We gotta leave.”

Before Gideon could respond, Finn scurried over Aza gracefully jumping from the edge of one bed to the other so he could wake up Benjamin. The shifting of the bed caused the hyena to stir. A mumbling groan started from her muzzle and Gideon place a hand over her lips. Her golden eyes shot open looking at him as he put a finger to his own lips. Aza's body trembled at first, Gideon could feel it through the light vibrations of the bed. It took her an intense moment for her to calm down. She reached up and took his hand holding it tightly. When he pulled it away, she let out a warm sigh between his lips.

Gideon shifted closer resting his cheek against her so his lips could touch the crest of her ear. “We gotta go, something's going on.”

Again he felt her tremble at the warm breath in her ear. She squeezed his hand hard enough to grind the bones. He winced by didn't pull away. It seemed only fair since he'd scared her so badly. Aza lay there for another few seconds before slipping out of the bed. Quietly she hefted the weight of her battleaxe without a sound. Gideon wasn't so lucky, he wasn't used to climbing around all quietly. It seemed like his feet knew exactly where to fall to make the wood creak beneath him. Finn finally managed to rouse Benjamin by flicking his ear sharply. When he tried to protest, the small fox hissed for him to be quiet.

“Get up, we're leaving.” Finn tried to keep his voice quiet.

Nicholas appeared at the door as silently as a shadow. “Are you all up. Buja and Judy are ready to go, we're going to sneak-”

At the bottom of the stairs came a squeak. The sound of a loose board on the bottom step. It was followed by another. This one sounded uneven, as if whoever was coming up the stairs had a peg leg. A few seconds passed before the noise sounded again, climbing the stairs seemed to be a process for whoever was coming.

“Dammit.” Nick whispered.

The Bard fox knocking one of his arrows before sliding into the hall with his shoulder pressed against the opposite wall. Finn quickly scrambled up Aza's tall frame as she followed Nicholas into the darkness. Gideon and Benjamin converged in as well. Buja and Judy were already waiting in the hall. The captain's tall ears worked around trying to pick up ever little sound they could. Everyone wore the same look as Nicholas. Whoever was coming up the stairs was no longer mammalian.

The steps drew closer and closer until a hand clasped the wall at the top of the stairs. It was gnarled and deformed clawing at the plaster on the wall. A familiar, yet ghostly face peered around the corner at them. Maple, but not her at the same time. The strange illness had come in the night, claiming the happy bunny. Behind her shuffled another set of feet. Bryon would be on them in moments.

“Oh no.” Judy's voice caught on the lump in her throat.

“Oh, goddess divine. It's come here.” Benjamin clutched his shield tightly to his chest, wincing at the cut on his wrist.

“We have to go, quickly, out the back window. We'll slide down the roof. It shouldn't be that much of a drop.” Nicholas ordered.

“I can't just leave them like this.” Judy whimpered trying to find the strength to draw her sword.

“We don't have too, we can just leave. They're too slow to catch us.” Gideon tried to reason with her.

“But what if someone else comes?” Judy looked at him and then back at the shadow of Maple, who was now at the top of the stairs.

“Anyone willing to trudge through the countryside has already fallen victim to this and so shall we if we don't get a move on.” Nicholas started backing away keeping his arrow trained on the rabbit.

Judy considered the fox's words for a second and blinked away her building tears. “You're right, Maple. I'm so sorry we brought this upon you...”

Aza led the rest of the group to the end of the hall. There was a window barely large enough for them to slip through. Buja pried the window open being the first to climb out onto the roof. Gideon followed after her. A light green fog settled upon the grass around them. Not nearly as thick as the fog that inflicted the castle. Something below made a sound but Gideon couldn't focus on it over the sound of Benjamin climbing out the window. Soon Aza and Finn joined them but where were Nicholas and Judy.

Judy spared another glance at Maple, who had stopped in the hall as if she understood what the other bunny was saying. Byron had rounded the corner looking just as ragged as Maple did. It brought fresh tears to the bunny's eyes. Nicholas took a deep breath and gripped her hand pulling her around to look at him.

“Heroes are forged by the bad things inflicted upon them. Heroes take it in, hold it deep in their hearts and release it at the moment most paramount to prevent those same afflictions from harming anyone else.” Nicholas' voice was as soothing as a babbling brook, the sincerity in his eyes calmed the bunny.

Judy didn't say anything, there was nothing to say. Instead, she held his hand as he led her to the window. When they climbed out on the roof, Benjamin was lying on the ground clutching his shoulder. A crude arrow embedded through the fat of his arm. Aza was just jumping down with Gideon close behind. Finn was nowhere to be seen, no doubt already delivering punishment to the shooter. Nicholas knelt down next to the Cleric and looked at the wound. At first, he was worried that the arrow tip was imbued with the strange infection. But it was merely just an old arrow.

“What happened?” Nicholas asked.

“Knights, archers...they're all undead. Skeletal.” Benjamin was fighting to keep from slipping into shock.

“Easy, fat friar. I need you to stay focused.” Nicholas turned and looked at Judy. “Carrots, please go take care of the rest of our party. Heaven knows they can't do it on their own.”

Judy pushed her ears back behind her head giving him a confident smile. “Keep that up, Slick Nick and I might just start finding you a little bit charming.”

Without another word, Judy dropped off the edge of the roof to the soft ground below. To her right came the sounds of battle. Aza sent a suit of armor clattering across the ground, bones rattled inside the metal plate. Gideon scrambled around another set of walking plate mail. An eerie green glow filtered out from between the section. It swung its ancient broadsword down upon the pudgy fox. He merely ducked under it smashing it with a piece of firewood. It's helmet rolled across the floor revealing an ashen skull. It's lipless teeth pulled back in an eternal smile. A green glow filtered from the dark wells of its eye sockets.

“Oh boy!” Gideon swallowed and darted forward slamming both of his forearms into the chest armor plate of the skeleton.

As terrifying as the creature was it held no balance in the heavy armor. The baker-fox was able to topple it with little effort. As quickly as he could, he retrieved the creature's broad sword severing its head. A green light exploded from the armor as it collapsed and fell apart. Gideon panted a few times before turning to see the captain watching him.

“Not graceful...” He sighed through his smile.

“But effective.” Judy regrouped with him and ran to assist Aza.

The hyena had her hands full battling a handful of the skeletal knights. In a beautiful display. she swung her axe around bringing it over her head and down across the body of one of the undead knights. The blade embedded in the armor piercing the glowing green soul inside the armor. When it collapsed to the ground, it pulled the axe from her tired hands. She backtracked trying to catch her breath. She backed into the baker fox, nearly sending him to the ground. Judy took her hand stepping in front of her to route the other two skeletons moving in. Their walk was stiff and jittery as if it was threatening to shake to pieces.

“Aim for the chinks, if you pierce the soul then it'll cease to move.” Aza warned, gripping the bunny's shoulder.

“I will, baker-fox. Take care of her.” Judy drew her sword and charged into battle.

The bunny was fast on her feet even while wearing plate armor. The small blade clanged against the ancient armor, soft hits as if to test for the softest spots. The look of determination in her purple eyes was inspiring. Her tongue curled over her upper lips, lost in a tactician's mind. She was nothing more than a machine on the battlefield with only one want, to topple the enemy. There was the opening she was the looking for. The sword slipped easily through the side panel of the skeleton's armor. The blade hit the swirling aura inside the chest piece, a bright green flash filled the night and was snuffed out. Judy spun pulling her sword free gearing for another attack. Ducking under the broad swipe of the remaining skeleton's sword. She planted her feet, her eyes locking on her target. The blade sliced through the gap in the armor masterfully. Another bright flash filled the night and the immediate combat was over.

The night was cast into silence, making it easier to hear the maniacal laughter coming from further in the field. Judy smirked as she could see a cold blue burst of magic lighting up the night. Gideon and Aza moved to join her. Finn rode atop Buja's horns, laughing crazily while throwing daggers. A bright green light flashed and then went out. Buja fired a few magic bolts here and there, the light blue magic was met with a green flash to each. Each light brightened the darkness showing and the army of skeletal warriors and archers pouring out of the woods.

“They're going to be overrun.” Aza sighed, leaning on the fox for balance.

“Once Nicholas and Benjamin join us-”

“Wait!” There was a large crunch from behind and the sound of a low groan.

The three of them turned around and saw Benjamin's legs sticking out from the hay pile. Nicholas was standing at the edge of the roof grimacing and looking down at the cheetah. Gracefully he jumped down from the roof helping the Cleric out of the hay. A smile on Benjamin's face.

“See, I told you it going to be fun.” Nicholas patted the cheetah's shoulder.

“Fun, not the best word for the situation, Nicholas.” Benjamin limped over to meet the rest of the group.

“We should...” Benjamin stopped talking as he looked out at the strange display before him.

A tiny Fennec fox riding atop the Cape Buffalo. A smile on her face as she danced around swinging her staff wildly. The fox laughed with a wicked tone as he continued his dagger throwing onslaught. The more they took out, the more replaced them.

Nicholas sauntered up beside them. “Finn always has a way of bringing out the inner animal in the females.” Before anyone could comment, the fox belted out a loud whistle.

Both the fox and the buffalo turned and saw the group gathered together on the lawn before they veered towards them in a fast paced run. Arrows chased them across the field as they regrouped with their party. Buja and Finn had matching smiles on their faces, both panting hard.

“That was fun!” Finn declared with his deep voice.

“You, little one, are addled in all the best ways. Come, the fog grows thick on the outskirts and soon it'll be upon us. Let us go.” Buja panted and started off towards the Hopps family farm.

Aza smiled down at the baker-fox. “It seems spring comes to the most unlikely fellows.”

“Spring?” Gideon looked up at her for a long moment.

“Love blossoms in the spring, baker.” Nicholas chuckled and shot a look at Judy, who simply shook her head and smiled at him.

“Still winter, huh?” He whispered.

“It is merely autumn in this realm, fox.” Judy bit her bottom lip and walked on.

Nicholas stood watching as she walked away, his gaze found Aza and Gideon's. “Autumn...that suits me fine. For the leaves are bursting with a beautiful light and the air is crisp and clear. I would take a thousand of her autumns.”

“Wow...” Gideon swooned, Aza gripped his shoulder to keep him balanced.

“Such a beautiful muzzle, fox.” Aza chuckled.

“Yeah, you don't know the half of it. Let's just say, it get's the job done.” Nicholas smiled wide enough to show all of his teeth before he fell in line behind the captain, Gideon could tell by the way he cocked his head, that he was enjoying the view.

 


	18. Fantastic Shortcut

Through the cover of the darkness and the thick growth overhead, the group ran. Over fallen trees and through the tall grass, wet enough to grab at their legs. How long had they run? Gideon panted in the back of his mind. Long enough to make his thighs and calves hurt. The hitch in his side had spread from his armpit to his waist. It hurt when he breathed but he pushed himself to keep pace or be left behind. Benjamin, who was just behind him continued the best he could but he was falling behind. Finally, they rounded a batch of trees and slowed at the sound of a babbling brook very close.

“Not another step.” Benjamin proclaimed.

The hefty cheetah collapsed at the bank of the creek and pushed his face under the shallow water. Gideon sneered at the idea of drinking the unclean water. Doing something like that in the burrow would almost guarantee the squirts later on. When the others join in, he stared curiously. Judy was, of course, dignified about drinking the water. Cupping it in her hands to her lips. Nicholas and Finn shoved handful after handful into her muzzle. Aza put her entire face in the water, only coming up for a swallow of air before she went back. Buja filled a small glass bottle and sipped from it until it was empty, then she would fill it again and repeat. The sight made Gideon lick his lips, the sudden parched feeling choked him.

“Are you a fool?” Aza coughed, a smile slipped to her muzzle as water ran down her face and dripped from her lips. “Drink your fill before you join the ranks of the dead.”

Gideon chuckled and rubbed his arm. “With an invitation like that, how could I say 'no'?”

The pudgy fox slipped down beside her putting just his muzzle tip in the water sucking the crisp liquid into his mouth. The night air chilled the water so much that it stung the back of his through but he couldn't stop himself from drinking it. It was the sweetest, best tasting water he'd ever had. Nothing he'd ever had in a bottle tasted so good.

As he drank, he could hear Aza's heavy frame fall back against the shore as she laid out. Benjamin wasn't far behind her. Nicholas and Finn continued to indulge, though. Buja sipped from her bottle and Judy sat back against a tree to rest.  
“Huh?” A noise slipped from Judy's throat. “I've been here before.”

Nicholas sat back and whipped his mouth with the sleeve of his tunic. “How can you tell? There's nothing more than trees and bushes.”

“Look,” Judy shifted onto her knees among the tree roots.

The fox padded over to her but couldn't make out what she was showing him. The bunny grasped his hand pulling him to kneel beside her. She ran a finger over a crude etching on the side of the tree. An affectionate smile came to the Bard's muzzle as he read the writing aloud.

“Judy, Hazel, Marcel, Beatrix, and Nigel, armored knights.” A chuckle caught in his throat when he looked at her. “Carrots, this is so cute. Your first party?”

Judy smiled fondly. “Yeah, my brothers and sisters use to play knights with me. Every stick was a weapon and every tree was a monster. So foolish when you think about it.”

“Foolish, more like fantastic.” Nicholas nudged her.

“I guess you could say that.” Judy got to her feet and looked off in the distance. “If I remember correctly, there's a cave somewhere around here. If we can find it, I might be able to get my bearings.”

“Then say no more. Come on, Finn, let's go find a cave.” Nicholas looked back at him.

The small fox rubbed his belly before letting loose a deep burp. “Alright, I'm coming.”

Nicholas already started off into the forest before the small fox could even catch up with him. Judy watched them until they'd disappeared in the shadows of the trees. When they were gone she walked the perimeter of their makeshift camp. Benjamin and Aza snoozed in the cool grass. Gideon sat down next to her with his elbows resting on his knees. Buja filled a few more bottles with water for the road. It was painfully quiet in the woods. Every breeze that passed through made eerie sounds. From the creaking of wood. Something snapping in the distance. Even the sound of brook seemed menacing. Gideon couldn't explain why but something was giving him the creeps.

“You can sleep too if you like.” Judy's voice startled him out of his thoughts.

“Nah, I'm good.” Gideon sighed, his heart pounding in his chest. “I got a bad feeling about this place.”

“You say that an awful lot, baker.” Aza moaned from the grass.

“And I've been right a few times.” Gideon felt a spike of anger at the dismissal of his nervousness.

“True, but I use to play here as a kid. Nothing ever happened to us.” Judy reasoned.

Gideon pushed a claw into his forearm, concentrating on the sting to keep himself calm. “During the day?”

“Yes.” The bunny nodded.

“The baker is making sense. There are dark things that go bump in the night.” Buja whispered. She traced a finger along her chin thoughtfully. “I'm sensing something close, something ancient and magical.”

“Do you know what it is?” Judy turned to look at the Mage.

Benjamin and Aza were now sitting up to look as well, Buja thought for a moment. Her eyes watching the shimmering waves of the brook rush by, in a hurry to get where ever it was going. When she opened her mouth to speak, a voice interrupted.

“Have no fear, we managed to find that elusive cave.” Nicholas stepped through some low hanging branches with Finn on his shoulder, everyone turned to look at him. “Good news, the brook runs right into the cave. So there's a good chance it's comes out on the other side.”

“Why is that good news?” Gideon got to his feet.

“Because, now instead of running all night, we can use the cover of the cave to travel at a less than urgent pace. You'll see, it's going to be a fantastic shortcut. Come on.” Nicholas waved them to follow.

When Buja approached the bunny, they shared a look. “Is what he says true? The cave being a short cut?”

“I don't know, my folks never let us play in the cave.” Judy pursed her lips.

“Bad feeling? Indeed.” Buja looked at the fox and agreed as the group started following behind the Bard.

The mouth of the cave wasn't even a quarter of a mile from where they'd rested. It sprung up out of the ground like an earth elemental that had been cut down before it fully finished developing. The brook was swallowed by the darkened opening. The sound of it babbling could be heard echoing through the chamber. The brush had overgrown the opening, giving it a lush looking beard. How the bard found it in the dark was nothing short of a miracle. Aza studied the area by sniffing the air.

Judy stared at the cave, surprised. “I remember this hole being bigger than that.”

“It's much bigger inside.” Finn mentioned. “That's how we found it, we kinda fell in.”

Nicholas smirked and looked down at the little fox. “Thanks, buddy.”

“Did you see anything dangerous inside?” Buja asked.

“Nah, there's nothing in there. Trust me, my ears would have heard something.” Finn motioned to the large radar like ears on his head.

“I smell something.” Aza said. “Not unpleasant, but something.”

“Aye, I sense something. Something older than the dirt itself.” Buja added.

“Listen, the sun will be up in a few hours and I don't want to be caught out in it.” Nicholas turned and looked at the Captain. “Carrots, how far is your family farm from here?”

“It'll take us most of a day to get back there.” Judy still looked down the mouth of the cave.

“Alright. Obviously, there is an army of the dead following us and we don't want to risk leading them straight to Carrot's family. This may be our best option to go unnoticed.” Nicholas brought his concerns to light.

Gideon could see a change in the Captain's face. The once considering and thoughtful face fell away to one of concern. It was the same look spread on the rest of their faces. Whether they were concerned about the Hopps family's safety, or about what lay in the cave, both carried severe consequences.

“I hadn't thought of that.” Judy finally said after a moment of thinking. “Since we are a party and I will not make your minds for you. Let's vote, we can either take the cave path, or hike to my family farm as were going to.”

“I chose the cave, as long as I don't have to run another step.” Benjamin moved to stand behind Nicholas.

“That's three for the cave.” Nicholas said looking down a Finn, who was picking his teeth with a claw.

“I'd rather not go down there.” Gideon chimed in.

“I agree with that.” Buja stood behind Gideon.

“I go where the baker goes.” Aza rested her hand on the fox's shoulder.

“Huh, three to three. It seems, Carrots, you're tie breaker.” Nicholas watched as she looked back and forth between the two groups.

“I chose...the cave. I'm sorry but I cannot risk putting my family in further danger.” Judy moved next to Nicholas.

“It's settled. Let's get going.” The Bard beckoned for the rest of them to follow.

“One moment, please.” Aza growled. “Help me a moment, baker.”

Gideon followed Aza a few paces into the wood watching as she scoured the ground for something. “What are you looking for?”

“A bit of wood. Something sturdy.” Aza picked up a piece and shook her head.

It didn't take long for Gideon to find a perfect piece of wood. It was a branch that went large at the end, much like a club. Aza rewarded him with a smile and a slap on the shoulder before she took it. While Gideon held the branch, Aza worked to pull strips of fabric from her shirt. One after another she tied them tightly around the bulbous part of the branch until it was thickly padded with pieces of her shirt. When Aza was done, Gideon could see the tight formation of her lower bell just under the new hem of her shirt. He stared for a long moment, surprised that he could see the muscles formed even under her thick fur.

“There, a torch to light our way.” Aza said contentedly.

“I gotta say, I like the new style.” Gideon handed her the unlit torch.

Hyena looked down and smirked. “My species prefer less clothing. The fathers back at the abbey always fussed at me because they couldn't keep me in my clothes.”

“Somehow I knew that.” Gideon chuckled as they walked back to join the rest of the group.

“A quick stop for a roll in the bushes?” Nicholas teased before they'd even stepped through the underbrush.

Aza tensed and growled as she produced the torch. “No, Bard. I was merely making a torch to assist the Mage in lighting our way.”

“Oh, that's very thoughtful of you.” Benjamin said. “Does anyone have any oil or a tinder box?”

“I do.” Buja dug around in her satchel for a moment before coming back with a small rounded bottle of dark liquid.

“Finn and I have flint and steel.” Nicholas offered.

When Aza held out the torch, Buja uncorked the bottle and started pouring it over the fabric until it was fully drenched. Finnick held out a flat piece of flint and quickly flicked on of his daggers along it. A shower of sparks rained down on the torch, it took only a second before it started smoking. Nicholas started blowing lightly on the embers as Finn flicked the dagger across the stone again. Finally, it started smoldering and then it lit into an orange glow.

“I'll go first.” Aza handed her axe to Gideon. “Hold that for me, I may call upon it, if necessary.”

Aza stepped through the opening, ducking down to avoid hitting her head. As the Bard had said, the cavern did open up after the descent. The craggy floor was uneven at best, but the book manage to wear it more smoothly at the center of the corridor. There was a hollow blue light, cave light, as it was referred too. It allowed Aza to see stalagmites to be seen in the distance. She was listening closely for any sound of danger. All she heard was the dripping of water and the babbling of the brook deep inside the cavern.

Gideon slid down the slope behind her, the sound caused her to jolt and turn to look at him. “Shh, baker. I'm sounding the cave.”

“Sorry.” Gideon stood up, cursing his soaked pants from where he fell in the water.

“The smell here is strange.” Aza said to no one in particular, instead she started walking into the darkness.

***

Several hours passed as they wound themselves deeper into the earth. Gideon followed and was soon joined by the others. Buja was at the back, a cool light bursting from the top of her staff. It paled the light of Aza's torch but it was still nice to have two points of light to follow. The cave traveled at a shallow angle with more twists and turns than any of them liked. The one constant thing in the cave that Gideon noticed was the corridor remained the same size, as if it had been dug out. Even the stalagmites and stalactites didn't grow in the rounded pathway.

“Interesting.” Finn said.

A thick strand of strange fabric caught his foot. He grunted and pulled against it but it held fast to him. His small stature and strength was overcome by the strength of whatever it was. Finn tried to use his dagger to cut himself free it only managed to tangle around the blade as well. The small fox grimaced and look over his shoulder at the others. They were all watching curiously.

“Are you gonna help me, or just stand there?” He growl.

“Curious.” Judy mumbled.

“Not really, it's merely spider's thread.” Aza asked, kneeling down next to the small fox with the torch.

“That's a lot of spider's web, how big was the damn thing?” Gideon coughed trying to ignore the imaginary spiders running up his back.

“This one...is young.” Aza touched the web with her torch being quick to blow out the embers as it made short work of the strands. “A yearling at best.”

“How big is that?” Finn looked up at her.

“Your size.” Aza smiled and repeated the process until Finn was able to pull himself free.

“Impressive, sister. How do you know all this?” Benjamin's head cocked to the side.

“They come from my land. All my species know of them.” Aza got to her feet and kept walking.

Everyone followed in behind her once again. They jolted and swatted at things that weren't there. Nicholas rubbed his neck, his green eyes searching the darkness. Finn sat securely on Buja's shoulders, he too was scratching at figments of the mind. The deeper they traveled, the more patches of the spider's threads they found. Entire walls were tied up in hundreds of thousands of strands.

“Shh.” Aza whispered, everyone stopped craning their ears to hear whatever she was listening too.

It sounded like bats. Hundreds of bats living somewhere deep in the cavern. Aza took a few more steps. Gideon could barely see by the amber light of her torch that the world just seemed to fall away into darkness. The ceiling just opened up into a large cavern. This is where the bats lived, somewhere high beyond the reaches of their lights. Aza held the torch down and saw that the slope grew dangerously steep. It would be almost impossible to traverse on foot.

“Do we have a rope?” Aza whispered, her voice echoing everywhere hushing the soft chattering of the bats.

Nicholas already when to work, pulling a coil of rope, that he bought from Ni-Frith, from his satchel. “I'll just tie it off.”

The chattering returned once again, it seemed louder than before as if the bats were warning the newcomers that no good would come of them being there. The Bard worked fast to tie a sturdy knot in the rope. Hopefully it would be long enough to get them to the bottom. Aza didn't question, instead, she gripped the rope and started down slope. Gideon was next relieved to find that the slope evened out shortly after their descent.

When Aza reached the bottom of the slope, her feet made a strange crunching sound on the ground. The rocks here were brittle and crushed easily under her feet. When she held the torch down a gasp caught in her throat. Quickly, she turned to warn the baker fox to turn around but it was too late she stared eye to eye with him and he pointed up.

 


	19. At the Bottom

When Gideon was a kid, long before his days became troubled with who he really was, he would play for hours with his friend Travis. They would chase each other through the corn fields laughing and having fun. Most of the afternoon were spent staring at the old barn at the edge of Travis's dad's property. The building was barely holding together. Collapsing from time and the elements. Every day Travis would dare the pudgy fox to run into the barn and run out. That's all there was to the dare. The weasel would raise the stakes higher and higher every day. Promises to do chores, promises of treasured action figures and baseball cards.

One day, Travis stumbled across something that he could offer the fox, something he was sure Gideon would want. Travis was a very sneaky weasel, managed to snap a picture of his sister getting out of the shower. Through effort and calculation, he managed to make it so he was the one that dropped off the roll of film for his mom and was the first to pick it up when they were developed. He clutched it to his chest as if it were an autographed picture of Anthony Tigerson, pitcher for the Zootopia Smashers.

“You run into that barn, I'll give you something you'll really like. Can't turn it down.” His nasally voice seemed pretty certain about that assumption. “Gotta picture of Peggy, hopping out of the shower.”

Peggy had been the first female, Gideon ever had a crush on. Not because she was pretty and older but because she was nice to him. A lewd as the prospect of having a naked picture of her seemed, a little tingle inside of him liked the idea. The fox demanded the picture first and Travis obliged. It was the real thing. Peggy, the overly thin weasel girl wrapping a towel around her head. Gideon tucked the picture into a pocket in his coveralls and started off.

The run hadn't gone well. In fact, Gideon still to this day got heebie-jeebies from it. As he ran through the front door of the barn he got snagged in the thickest spiderweb he'd ever felt. Something hard and solid had slapped his cheek when he stumbled on the other side.

An Orbweaver had a hell of a time building this most incredible web of its life only to have this foolish, fat fox tear it down. The spider now hung over his eye from a thick strand of web. Gideon opened his eye and saw it hanging there with its scrambling legs. It's tan abdomen as big around as a quarter. He could feel it tickling his eyelashes as it fought to regain its footing. Gideon flailed and slapped at the spider, panic racing in his chest. Ever nerve was on fire at the thought of this spider being so close to his face. It wasn't until he felt the sharp sting followed by the itch that he knew he'd been bitten. That was also when he struck. The large spider popped on his face and smear ichor into his fur. He fought to get to his feet and came tearing out of the barn running as fast as he could.

Even with all the terrible things that had happened in Gideon's life, it still ranked as one of the most traumatic things that ever happened to him.

***

Until now of course, from the ceiling dropped large spiders. Larger than he'd ever seen in his life. Somewhere the size of the mice back in Zootopia. Others were the size of otters and weasels. The moved as fast as their legs could carry them. Gideon screamed and lunged at Aza, terrified out of his mind. Aza swept around with the torch, the spiders scrambled away from the impending burn of its flames. Nicholas barely hit the ground before he had his bow out.

“Into the light, Bard,” Aza ordered offering the torch to Gideon. “Keep them at bay.”

Gideon traded Aza's axe for the torch. He swept it around as Aza had been doing. His whole body was wracked with trembles. The cavern was huge leaving so much of it in the dark. Even when Buja and the rest joined them, the combined light source failed to spread throughout the cavern any further.

“Not bats.” Judy sighed. “I hate spiders so much.”

“Not as much as I hate the dark,” Benjamin said arming himself with his shield, his mace arm still too sore to lift anything.

“I agree, is there anything we can do to make it brighter in here?” Finn looked at Buja, who pursed her lips.

“Shield me. I will do what I can.” Buja struck the floor of the cave with her staff starting to chant something.

Aza picked off a few of the larger scurriers as they passed by. It barely made a dent in the sheer number of spiders that were still on the move. Benjamin swept behind Buja slapped a crawler that was closing in on Buja, he crushed it between his shield and the ground. Judy joined with Aza to attack the smaller ones the scooted under her axe swings. A thwang of the Bard's bow sang out over the chittering that closed in around them. One after another, spiders fell to the speed and precision of the Bard's bow. Finn danced around the floor using his dual swords to pick off any spider that can close enough for him to take out.

“Nick, fancy a game of puns.” Finn barked as he finished off another spider with a body length slash.

“Don't bug me now, I'm busy.” Nicholas snorted.

Finn laughed. “Bastard, no fair getting an early start.”

“Everyone down, cover your eyes.” Buja groaned as if she were holding back a tidal wave.

Everyone did what she said dropping down into a huddled ball around her. She uttered a few more syllables and stretched her arms to the ceiling. A large Phoenix shaped flame rose up from her body filling the entire chamber. Everything a fiery feather touched caught ablaze. Pile after pile of webbing caught igniting into hundreds of bonfires burning. Spiders caught on fire, the smaller ones popped like plump sausage on an open flame. The larger ones scrambled and writhed in pain before falling to the floor.

In the flurry of flame, Buja's heart stopped when she gazed upon the ancient presences she'd felt above. Towering above her was the largest spider in existence. Larger than her room back at the tower. Larger than many of the rooms at the castle she'd been in. It's eyes corrupted purple with an ancient magic that dwells deep in the earth. The purple glow seeped through old wounds in its exoskeleton. Fractured pieces that had grown together to for craggy pieces of its hard shell. It loosed a screeching squeal the rumbled the entirety of the cavern and below it was a mound of sacs tightly wrapped in burning web. This yellowish liquid popped from each egg like a yolk in a frying pan.

“Oh dear,” Buja whispered, her troubled tone brought the rest of the group out of hiding.

“Oh dear, indeed, mage.” Aza growled as she pumped the weight of her axe a few times before launching towards the large spider.

“I will protect you, Hyena.” Buja yelled after her holding out one hand, mumbling something under her breath. A crystal white aura surrounded the hyena, it cast a sheen over her fur. “The effect won't last long, so make every strike count.”

Aza one of the legs hard. The blade managed to crack the exoskeleton spilling a fresh wave of glowing ichor. The hyena set her feet and took another swing. The hit was solid and chopped the lower segment of the creatures leg off. It screeched again, rumbling the entire chamber. Behind them, the wall rumbled and cracked sending a pressured burst of water raining down on them. Aza didn't bother turning to see instead, she turned on her heels and charged into the remains of the eggs. She used the ones that were left as a foothold to get higher. With every ounce of strength in her legs, she leaped, chopping down onto the abdomen of the giant spider. The blade cracked its shell and embedded into the meat beneath. The spider whirled and shook furiously but Aza held tight to the handle of her axe for as long as she could.

Aza grunted, her arms tired from her onslaught was forced to give in. She dropped to the next below smashing a few more of the eggs beneath her weight. The giant spider stomped down on her with one of its spiked legs pinning her to the floor. The magic barrier stopped the leg from skewering her but for how long.

Gideon panted watching as the large hyena was crushed. When she heard her screams it pushed him into action. Quickly, he drew the sword at Nicholas' hip and charged into the fray. His steps were clumsy on the uneven floor but he was still faster on his feet. Nicholas whistles and the entire world slowed down again. He watched as the baker fox jumped over a dead spider. Moved around one of the ancient's spiders legs, while it brought in another one to stop him.

“Aim for the face.” Nicholas spoke, his voice echoed in the slowed time.

He snatched his bow up firing arrow after arrow into the giant thing's face trying to draw its attention. The rest followed his orders. Buja fired a flame arrow into one of the spider's joints. An amber flame bubbled out of the wound and started to catch the entire leg. Judy turned to look at the chubby fox as he made it to where Aza was. In a craze, he was screaming and chopping at the leg with the sword. Over and over again he hammered away at the same spot trying to free her. Aza protested, screaming for him to run as she saw the spider's twisted face arching down.

“Too late!” Benjamin uttered as he pulled his broken ankh from the folds of his tunic. “Goddess divine, bring me forth a weapon to spite this most ancient horror. A hammer to deliver justice onto it. Always your faithful and humble servant am I. Give me the strength to deliver us from this fate.”

The ankh in his hand changed shape into a mighty glowing silver hammer. It was heavy in his hand but it radiated a cool white light that renewed his strength, released him from his weariness, and healed the wound in his shoulder. With every ounce of power he had, he threw the hammer at the spider. The force behind his throw brought him down to the bone covered the floor of the cavern. The hammer flew straight and true and when it hit the creature there was a loud gonging sound. It was so strong that it staggered the beast. Now was the time, a voice echoed in the back of the baker's mind. He used all his weight behind a swing. The blade went through sending the leg toppling away. Ichor spewed from the wound covering Aza as she rolled to get to her feet.

Aza took Gideon by the arm. “Fool, bastard fool.” The rage in her eyes was replaced by concern. “You...I hate you. Let's leave this place.”

Gideon was nearly pulled from his feet as the hyena moved to join the group again. They needed to work on a place of escape while the giant abomination was staggered.

“We need to go.” Gideon said when they regrouped.

“Yes, but where?” Buja shouted back, her nerves were on end.

Judy was looking around the chamber for a way out. She saw the spray of water erupting out of the wall. A smile came to her face as she patted Nicholas on the chest before pointing back to the spray.

“There's a large water source on the other side of that wall. Maybe it can open up a path for us and deal with our bug problem.” Judy said.

“I like the way you think, Carrots.” Nicholas looked down at Finn. “Do you still have that blast bottle?”

“Sure do, do you think now is the right time to use it.” Finn asked, fishing around in his satchel for a small black bottle.

“It's either that or death. You decide, buddy.” Nicholas argued.

Finn nodded and twisted the cork in the top of the bottle, the liquid inside started bubbling. “Hey yeen, gimme a hand.”

Aza growled at the slur as she took the bottle from him and threw it as hard as she could. The bottle hit the wall directly above the spray of water and coated the rock with a black bubbling liquid. It started rumbling the foundation of the earth. Even the large spider squealed and scrambled for a way out. Aza started backing away from the spray of water, she grabbed the baker fox's hand and pulled him along.

“I may have overdone it.” Finn said scrambling up on Nick's shoulders.

“Yes, you might have.” Nicholas turned and started running towards a small opening in the far wall.

The wall exploded inward with a crashing wave of water rushing up behind them. Aza wrapped her arms around Gideon holding her close. They snatched a quick breath before the wave enveloped them sweeping them into the darkness of another corridor. Gideon flexed tightly around the hyena, feeling her hold him tightly. His lungs were burning, craving air. If this corridor went on any longer then he would be dead and all of this would be for nothing.

In the darkness came a light, something like an angel's salvation coming in to carry him away. Carry him to whatever fate awaited him in the great beyond. What started as a cool light slowly grew more amber and welcoming. Like a spring morning after a terribly dark night. The just like that, he burst free from the corridor into the light. Falling a few feet before the water rushed up to catch him again. The hyena didn't loosen her grip, even when they touched the bottom of the lake. Aza pushed off the ground hard and they broke free into the cool late morning air. Both of the gasped at the same time. Aza pushed her face into his neck making sure to keep his head above water until she was sure he'd caught his breath. They moved to the shore slowly collapsing side by side.

In all the confusion, Gideon hadn't even noticed if the others made it. But there lay Buja, Finn, and Benjamin not too far down the shoreline from them. Behind them, Judy could be heard coughing as she pulled Nicholas from the lake. They two fell to the sandy beach to catch their breath. Nicholas rested in her lap coughing and looked up at Judy with a sincere look on his face.

“See...I told you it was going to be a good shortcut.” Nicholas coughed out a laugh.

Judy grunted and shoved him out of her lap before falling back herself. “Sod off.” She mumbled and started coughing again.

 


	20. The Hollow

The sound of sloshing trousers and grunts under the extra weight of the fabric. Gideon was chilled to the bone and not the least bit happy about the chafing between his thighs. He dared not complain, though, judging by the looks on the faces of his companions they were at least as unhappy as him if not more so. Even Finn was forced to walk since no one wanted to bear anymore extra weight. The pudgy fox began to miss laying in the warm sun. Judy had spared them a moment of laying on the shore of the lake to dry for a bit. It didn't last long however before Judy pushed them on without so much as a word.

“Carrots, I can't walk anymore.” Nicholas finally said what everyone else was thinking.

“It's just a bit further,” Judy said impatiently, her steps were heavier than anyone elses.

“What are we going?” Aza growled, grabbing the inner hem of her pants pulling it away from her crotch.

“Don't worry, it'll be a great place to rest. We can start out for my parent's farm once we've rested.” Judy started trudging up the steepening ridge.

Whispers filled the group. Benjamin did say something to Nicholas about the stubborn captain and Buja hushed them, reassuring them that Judy knew what she was doing.

“I can't believe it.” Aza spit.

It had only been the tenth time she'd said the same words. Gideon waited for her to open up about what was bothering her but the hyena was stalwart, to say the least. After a few more times of listening to her utter those same words. Gideon reached out and took her hand. Aza's eyes went wide as she looked down at his chubby fingers and impossibly large hand for his stature entwining with her fingers. Her golden eyes found his, a bewildered look chased away her resolve.

“What's the matter?”

It took a long moment for her to speak. “My...axe. I had to leave it behind.” The words left her lips dry as she spoke them.

“I'm sorry, I wish I woulda grabbed it before that thing skedaddled.” Gideon gave her hand a squeeze before letting her fingers slip away.

Quickly, she snatched up his hand again, holding it tightly. “No, dumb fox. You did quite enough back there.”

At first, the words hurt his feelings until he saw the affectionate look on her face, the way she prodded the back of his hand with her thumb. “You...could have been killed, baker. That would make me...a disgrace in the eyes of Mordith.”

“How so?” Gideon huffed an embarrassed laughter.

“I promised to keep you safe if you died because of my own stupidity or inability...that would leave me honorless.” Aza looked down at their hands again.

“Everything in this world isn't so black and white, Aza. We don't fail or succeed, win or lose. If we mess up, we learn from it. You protect me when you can and I'll protect you when I can. We're friends. That's how it works.” Gideon urged her with a light squeeze.

“If only that were true, baker.” Aza's smile slipped away. “I will protect you because I have to.”

“Why?” Gideon cocked his head.

“Because-”

“There it is!” Judy's excited cries interrupted Aza's train of thought.

In the distance stood a small building silhouetted by the sunlight. There were bushes and branches overgrowing it on all sides. There was no telling how long the building had been there but it was clear that nature had reclaimed it long ago. Judy quickened her pace upon seeing the building as if it renewed her dampened spirit. It pushed the rest of the group to hurry after her until they all slowed in front of the small building. Judy saw it and her ears drooped back. On the side of the building etched into the very wood were two words.

“The Hollow?” Nicholas again, said what everyone was thinking.

“A church, so named by the hundreds of burrow dwellers that died of the plague two centuries ago,” Benjamin said he pointed at the Divine Galestar symbol that hung above the door.

“The Hollow is where they stacked the bodies.” Judy looked at Benjamin.

“There's dead bodies in there?” Gideon said nervously.

“Not anymore. Right before I left to become a squire, my dad and some of his friends came here to clear it out.” Judy pointed across the way a few feet into the woods. “Right there, is where they stacked the remains and gave them a funeral pyre and last rites.”

“That's a beautiful statue,” Finn said, his mouth hanging wide.

“He carved it with his very own hands so that all who come here remembers the darker times.” Judy smiled, in spite of her sadness.

“Times don't get much darker than these,” Nicholas said sarcastically.

“Certainly...at least we have someone to blame for all the terrible things happening right now.” Judy gave his a scolding look. “Imagine hundreds of your fellow mammals dropping dead for no reason other than the Goddess' wrath or something far worse. Those are dark times.”

“Tomato...tomato.” Nicholas rolled his eyes as he approached the door.

The latch took some working, it was rusted from the elements. Once it was free it opened into a small chapel. Instead of an old mildew smell, or dust and age. There was a bright refreshing smell, one of sweet cherries and roses. It tickled Gideon's nose and made his stomach growl. When they went in the were amazed to find that most of the church was still functioning. An altar, a fireplace, several pews were still holding together. At the front of it all was a worship symbol bracketed to the wall above the altar. Benjamin touched his forehead and then his lips. The only light in the room came from a hole in the ceiling. Beneath it was a fresh batch of pink flowers that overgrew the corner of the church.

“Bunny Kisses.” Judy smiles and knelt down next to the flowers, they were tiny even next to her hands.

“Bunny Kisses?” Gideon stepped closer.

“Yes, these are the flowers that my species put on the graves of their deceased. It calms their spirit for the long to the Divine's realm. My father planted these here, for them.” Judy leaned close taking a big whiff of them.

“They're beautiful,” Nicholas said through a warm smile, his eyes looking at her more than the flowers.

Buja cleared her throat, uncomfortable with all this talk of the Divine. She went over to one of the pews and flopped down noisily. It moaned under her weight but held fast without breaking. Buja winced at first but relaxed at the feeling of no longer being on her feet. Benjamin, on the other hand, moved around the room. He ran his fingers over every last inch of the building he could reach. A smile wide across his face. Aza hadn't seen him this happy since pastry day at the abbey.

“What is it?” Aza couldn't help but smile at his happiness.

“The Divine is here.” Benjamin's mouth hung open in wonder. “I can feel her spirit in the very wood. We must speak, she and I.”

The pudgy cheetah dropped his shield and mace on the floor next to the closest pew before hurrying to the altar. He knelt down clasping his hands together bowing his head to rest against them. Judy moved to kneel down beside him. Aza hesitated and sighed, a grim look on her face as she followed Benjamin's example. She dropped down to her knees on the other side of Benjamin. Buja shifted and watched in surprise as the tiny Fennec joined them. He knelt down next to Judy and started to pray quietly.

“Foolish waste of time, if you ask me.” Nicholas put an arm around Gideon.

“At times like this,” Gideon watched as they settled into their prayer ritual before looking back at him. “Folks need to believe in something. Even if it seems foolish. Sometimes, it's the only thing that keeps them going.”

Gideon gave Nicholas a fond pat on the back before heading over to the altar himself. He dropped down to his knees on the hardwood. Aza turned and looked at him, a smiled traced her lips as he smiled back at her, embarrassed under her gaze. The pudgy fox started praying. He didn't know if Mordith or Galestar were real, he wasn't even sure if his God could hear him in this world. It didn't matter because he was going to pray anyway. Pray as hard as he could for his friends to stay safe in these troubling times. There was a nagging sensation that something bad was coming their way and they were going to need all the help they could get.

***

The crack of a whip rang out in the silence of the dark room. It was followed by a weakened female cry. There was another voice mumbling something but Gideon couldn't hear what they were saying over the weeping. He felt around in the dark, lost with only the sound of the sobs to guide him. Then another lash cut through the darkness. The sound so violent it causes the fox to stumble to regain his footing. The sound was close and he aimed to follow it. Finally, he found a door amidst the darkness, an amber glow filtered out from within. This was where the sobbing was coming from. This was where the lash menaced the small voice.

“Your blood is filthy.” A voice mumbled it was deep, gravelly, distorted. A voice that would cause nightmares. “You must be cleansed of your unholy lineage.”

Another crack of the whip causes Gideon's heart to jump in his throat. A little girl sobbed, her pleas were lost to the frantic babbling of her words. Gideon poked his head around the corner to see the small hyena girl strung up. Her hands tied together as she hung from a hook. Her arms the only support her body had. She was stripped naked and the fur of her back, rear, and thighs was soaked in blood. Gideon could see the thin bloody lines on her back even amidst the dark spots. A figure in Cleric robes stood behind her. A whip clutched in his hand. The very leather dripped with crimson.

“The Divine wishes you to give into her will, turn your back on the former life you lead. The heathen life you lead.” The distorted voice cooed at her, his hulking figure hunching over her.

“I...I don't know how.” The hyena cried.

“Then I shall leach it from your body drop by drop.” He rose his hand back and brought the whip down again.

The hyena girls head snapped back and then fell forward against her chest. The last lash had been merciful, sending her away from this world and the pain that wracked her body. The figure laughed tossing down the whip into the pool of blood forming beneath the girl's unconscious body. With nothing left to say the figure turned and started off towards Gideon, who immediately ducked to the side of the door. The figure disappeared as soon as he'd walked through the doorway. Gideon saw this as chance and slipped inside.

The room was quiet except for the dripping of blood that ran down in streams along her naked legs. Gideon felt hot tears fill his eyes, the rage within him growing at the sight of this tortured creature. He opened his mouth to whisper her name, Aza, but no words came out. Instead, he wrapped his arms around her waist pushing up. Her hands became free from the hook and she flopped over his shoulder. Gingerly he lay her on her side, not wanting her back to touch the floor.

When he sat back on his heels, he jolted. The little girl hyena wasn't so little anymore. Aza lay on the floor next to him, her eyes open and staring deeply into his soul. Blood still pooled around her, all the fur on her wrists was worn raw from the rope bites. Gideon reached up to touch her face and she pulled away. A disgusted look coming to her face. Gideon couldn't believe she was acting this way. When he tried again, she spat on him. A warm spittle hit his cheek and rolled down off his jaw.

“Don't touch me, I hate you!”

***

The echoing of her voice in his head jolted him awake with a start. A warm hand came to rest on his cheek, pulling his head down on a sweat soaked thigh. Gideon opened his eye fully and looked up. Aza towered over him, silhouetted by the sun coming through the hole in the ceiling. She was leaning against the wall naked, his head resting in her lap. One of her large hands swept his hair away from his sweaty brow. That was when her face came into focus, there was a comforting smile on her lips.

“Where...” Gideon tried to speak.

“Shh, go back to sleep, baker. I'll watch over you.” Aza continued to smooth his wet hair back.

“What happened?” Gideon could now feel that he too was naked, self-consciously draping his tail over his modesty.

“You were so tired after we prayed. You ate a little and fell asleep.” Aza could tell he was concerned about his nakedness. “I stripped your clothes off and hung them to dry. I was...concerned you'd get sick if you slept in your wet close.”

A smile came to the chubby fox's lips. “Thank you kindly, Aza.”

“Anytime, baker. Now, get some sleep. I'll watch over you.” Aza whispered giving his head another soft pet.

Gideon closed his eyes and shifted so his face was buried in the thick fur of her thigh. The wild smell that existed in her very skin caused his heart to flutter but it was still no match for his overwhelming tiredness and in no time, he drifted off to sleep once again.

 


	21. No Shelter From the Storm

Death, death was all the awaited the weary travelers. The air was choked with smoke and the sickening smell of burning fur and flesh. The farm was nothing more than scorched earth, blackened to the very dirt. The farmhouse, one painted orange as the carrots they grew in their fields was the color of midnight, the amber glow for embers snaked through the very heart of the wooden beams. The burrow home dug so perfectly beneath the beautiful knoll, was crushed in by a great weight, every entrance buried beneath tons of dirt and rocks. The harder Judy tried to dig, the more dirt just toppled down to replace it. The lucky few who'd gotten out were slain and piled into a mass funeral pyre near the burrow. They were burned beyond recognition and was nothing more than ash tussling on the early evening breeze. With each scream, Judy's voice grew more desperate. With every name caught in her throat, her hope faded. Finally, she fell to her knees screaming until her voice gave out and she toppled into the decayed grass.

Memories of her family filled her mind each carrying a sting of pain. Each happy smile only urged more tears from her eyes. She crawled for the burrow doors. A beckoning figure welcomed her home but it was only a figment of her imagination. A whim that her heart wanted her to see. Even she knew that which made it hurt all the more. She managed to pull herself onto her knees to pray to whatever god or goddess who would listen.

Nicholas stared at her, his knees weak as he wanted to go to her. “This is terrible.” His own voice strained with tears.

“They never saw it coming,” Buja whispered, she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

“Sister Aza, please assist me in delivering the last rites to these poor creatures.” Benjamin sniffled, clutching his broken ankh to stabilize his own shaken faith.

Aza nodded and looked at the baker fox. “Stay close to Buja and holler if you need me.”

“And please keep an eye on Carrots. Come, Finn. We're going to walk the perimeter, whoever did this may still be close by.” The Bard pulled his bow over his shoulder.

Gideon watched as the groups went their separate ways to take care of things. Buja began pacing. Her eyes scanning the vast dead space around them. A pondering filled her steely gaze, her hand tugging lightly at her chin. Gideon watched her for only a second before looking back at Judy, who hadn't moved from where she knelt. His shoulders hitching from her sorrow.

“There are no zombies, no enemy bodies. None of the rabbits were left to change.” Buja wondered aloud.

The sound of her voice lured Gideon around to look at her. “Isn't that a good thing?”

“Normally, I would agree with you, except this was a cleverly planned massacre. The dead army came here for a purpose, maybe to send a message to our dear Judy.” Buja leaned on her staff hanging her head.

“I think I get what you're saying.” Gideon shuffled his feet, looking out along the horizon at the moon resting there.

Nicholas broke through the thicker grass at a full run. Finn was clutching his neck to keep from falling behind. Gideon huffed and pointed in their direction, Buja followed his point. Before they even had a chance to consider what the Bard and Rogue were running from. They crossed the burned farmyard stopping at Benjamin and Aza. After only a few seconds all four of them crossed the divide to meet up with Buja and Gideon. The two foxes were panting, trying to catch their breath.

“We have to leave, now.” Nicholas forced gripping Gideon's shoulder for support.

“What is it, what did you see?” Buja kept her voice down for Judy's sake.

“All along the tree line, there is an army of zombies. More skeletons wielding swords, bows. But there's something more, a hulking beast of some type.” The Bard swallowed hard before continuing. “I couldn't make it out in the shadows. Whatever it was, I'm sure it was responsible for the destruction of the burrow home. All I know is I don't want to be around when it comes back.”

“But the rite isn't finished yet.” Benjamin chewed at his claw.

“If we stay here, who will do our last rights?” Aza groaned.

“How many are there?” Buja ignored the hyena.

“Scores, hordes, throngs. It doesn't matter what you call em, we need to go.” Finn moved from Nicholas's neck to the Cape Buffalo's

When she heard the commotion, Judy sniffled and forced herself up from the ground. Her body ached and was weary as if everything was leached from her very soul. It took every ounce of strength she had to keep from giving in and laying back down. She saw the group whispering frantically and moved to join them without so much as a word.

“Then where are we to go, Bard?” Buja hissed, her face changed to one of surprise the moment she saw Judy sidle in the middle of the group.

“I would recommend anywhere but here. Back into the woods. All I know is we need to put distance between us and them.” Finn argued, his suggestion was the soundest reasoning.

“I won't run!” Judy finally spoke, her words seethed with her anger. “If they come here, then they will know suffering. They will pay for what they did here.”

“This is not the time for revenge.” Benjamin reasoned.

“I'm not leaving until I've killed every last one of them.” Judy gripped the hilt of her sword.

“They're not even mammals, they're goddamn zombies. They won't comprehend that you're teaching them anything. They will kill and kill and oh yeah, kill some more until we're all dead.” Gideon rubbed his temples, the anxiety was started to get to him.

“What do you know, baker-fox? Hiding at the back of the group like a coward. And you, Nicholas, always with a joke to cover up that you have no connections, no responsibilities. No emotions beyond you own personal gain.” Tears started streaming down her face.

Buja cooed softly and reached to touch her shoulder, Judy wheeled around and slapped her hand away. “You've not lost what I have. I lost my family, I lost my brothers and sisters in arms. I lost my king and my kingdom, everything. And all I get is blank stares and questions and judgment. Go then, you filthy cowards.” The bunny's voice gave out to her tears, her shoulders starting to tremble once again. “Run with your tails between your legs. Leave me here to defend my families honor. I don't need you.”

“Revenge, this isn't what you stand to gain, Carrots. This will only gain you death. The real vengeance should be delivered to Bellwether.” Nicholas gripped her shoulders firmly, giving her a shake.

“Get your hands off of me, I told you to go! G-” Judy was silenced as the fox pulled her into a kiss.

Judy's eyes went wide her voice caught between their lips. Buja gasped and covered her mouth with one hand. Aza retreated a few steps and watched with mixed feelings on what was happening. Even Gideon took a step back from what was inevitably going to happen. Judy's eyebrows grew sharper and she shoved the fox away. With all of her might, she slapped him hard across his muzzle. Hard enough to knock his teeth together in an audible snap.

“What is wrong with you? Why would you do that? What was going on in your tiny brain that would make you think that was what I needed?” Judy hit him again, this time a close fist to his collar-bone.

“I don't...know. It just seemed like the right thing to do.” Nicholas stammered as he heard her blade sing from its sheath. A second later it was pressed at his throat.

“Who do you think you are, to steal my first kiss like it was yours to covet.” Judy's voice seethed through gritted teeth.

“First?” Nicholas choked at the tightness of the blade to his throat. “Finn, help.”

“Nah, man, that's horse dung, Taking advantage of a wench while she's grieving is just wrong. Even I know that's a bridge too far.” The tiny fox looked down at him from his perch on Buja's shoulder.

Gideon swallowed hard and stepped forward pushing his finger between the blade and Nicholas's throat. He felt the cut across his fingers slowly opening but he didn't stop. Judy looked from one fox to the other, rage reflected in her beautiful purple eyes.

“Jude..” His voice was soft as if he were whispering passionate things to a lover. “I may not be a hero. I may not be anything more than a dumb bumpkin trying to get by. But if there's one thing I know, its loss.” Gideon took a deep breath hoping that she would give him a moment longer to explain himself.

Judy pulled the sword away but held it at the ready. “Go on.” Her voice cracked.

The baker fox nodded graciously. “You're hurting right now. I can see it. I hurt for you, too. I knew your dad and your mom, use to work for 'em after you went to the castle. Baked bread and pie for them almost every day. When I saw what happened, I wanted to hug you but I wasn't strong enough. I wanted to cry for them, for you, but I was afraid I'd offend you. I wanna kill whoever did this because your folks were good mammals.” Gideon rested his large hand on her narrow shoulder, her eyes moving to meet his. “I don't know a lot but what I do know is, here and now, it's not the time. We need to go, need to regroup, then we can come back and make 'em pay for every pound of flesh they took from you. I know that don't bring comfort, this isn't the time for comfort. We need a leader, we need you to help us through all this.”

Gideon looked at Nicholas, who had a desperate smile on his muzzle. “As for this guy, pay him no mind. Every great play needs a fool to lighten the tragic parts.”

The more the baker-fox talked, the lighter the grip on her sword remained. His words caused her face to soften. Tears started flowing freely but she wouldn't break eye contact with him. When he was done, she sheathed her sword and turned away from the rest of the group, Gideon watched as she pushed her way through the bodies and stood staring at the moon that now sat just over the crest of the world. He knew all too well her tactician mind was already at work on a plan of what to do.

“There's a village, not more than a few hours from here. We must warn them of what's happened. There we may find shelter for the night and after that. We push on to Port Kitteh to meet with Nicholas' contacts. Maybe there's something to this Lady of the Falls. Let's go.” Judy kept her voice calm, overcoming the tears that had once plagued her voice.

The group said nothing they simply fell in line and started walking. Nicholas and Aza were out in front. While Finn rode on Buja's shoulders, her eyes forever darting through the growing darkness around them. Benjamin clutched his broken ankh and tried to finish the last rites for all those fallen bunnies. At the back of the group was Judy and Gideon, both of them were keeping an eye out for anyone who might sneak up on them.

Judy slowed her steps so she could match the baker's speed. She looked up at him with wondering eyes. Gideon glanced down at her from the corner of his eyes before he stopped to look at her. He rested his bloodied hand on her shoulder wincing at the wound in his fingertips. She just stared at him for a long moment. He could see that her eyes were filled with nothingness. She stored away all of her emotions, all except the rage that filled her eyes. Judy swept her arm across her eyes wiping away the remnants of her tears.

“No more tears, until this is all over,” Judy whispered looking up at the baker-fox, who looked back, the lids of his eyes were red and puffy from the tears.

“Then I'll cry 'em for you.” Gideon turned and starting walking at a quick pace to catch up with the others.

“Indeed.” Judy sighed and followed behind him.

 


	22. Deserted Town

The moon reached the top of the sky when the group strolled into town. The moment they passed over the bridge to the very first shop, they knew something was wrong. The street lamps weren't lit. There were no plumes of smoke coming from the chimneys. Everything was as still as a tomb. Nicholas was the first to posture. Drawing an arrow from his quiver and notching it. Even the night watch booth was empty. Where was everyone, Gideon wondered? At least there was no sign of undead, nor green fog.

“Maybe they got away,” Benjamin stated, his voice hopeful.

“Maybe, but whatever happened here, will remain a mystery. We need to gather provisions and leave.” Judy ordered keeping her voice a whisper.

“Are you suggesting we steal?” Finn smirked looking up at her.

There was a hesitation in her voice as she spoke. “Take only what you need to survive, we're not common looters.”

“I need a new weapon,” Aza said solemnly, still having trouble accepting that she lost her battleaxe.

Judy nodded and pointed down the road and gestured around the corner. “There's a blacksmith over there, they may have a weapon or two left in stock.”

When the hyena started walking away, Judy cleared her throat to get her attention. “Take someone with you, please.”

Aza furrowed her brows at first but when she turned to see the concerned look in the bunny's eyes, she relaxed and smiled. “Baker-fox?” Her words came out more as a question.

“Sure thing, ma'am.” Gideon wasn't thrilled about breaking away from the rest of the group but knew he'd be safe with Aza, at least.

As they walked away from the rest of the group, Gideon heard Judy giving the others orders as to what they should take. Food, water, bandages, the essentials. She also asked, that if they had any gold, to leave some behind as a form of payment. There didn't seem to be anyone arguing with her in that matter. The baker-fox felt guilty that he'd not brought any gold to leave for the blacksmith.

He'd been so lost in thought that he'd not noticed Aza was looking at him until she took his hand in hers. The gesture was so surprising that it startled him awake. He pulled against her grip but she didn't let go. A sheepish feeling washed over him. There was something in her gaze that always made him feel self-conscious. It was the same way the Aza back in his world would look at him. They both shared a deep affection for one another, even kissed a few times, but Gideon knew in his heart that he was gay and that Finnick was the one who held his heart. If that ever changed, he might pursue her.

“You weep for the dead that isn't of you family, that's very honorable,” Aza said, keeping her voice quiet. “Very...beautiful.”

“In a way, they were like family to me. Always nice to me, despite some of my troublesome younger days.” Gideon whispered back, his voice catching on the breeze.

“Still, honorable. The captain and I may not always see eye to eye but I believe our souls may be in the same alignment.” Aza slowed her pace at the turn, so she could scan for signs of movement.

“Maybe.” Gideon craned his ears to listen for trouble. “I think she carries the world on her shoulders. I really think we should be more willing to help her out.” Gideon mused.

Down the road, on the other side of the tavern, was the blacksmith. Not surprising, the windows were dark and there was no sign of life inside. Aza continued to hold the baker fox's hand as they made their way to the tiny shop. Gideon stepped up onto the wooden porch hearing it moan under his weight as he leaned against the stone wall next to the heavy wooden door.

Aza let her warm, sweaty palm slip from his, her golden eyes on his once more. “As you say, baker. I'm much more interested in working to bring out your warrior side.”

“I think I'm getting there.” Gideon smiled nervously under her scrutiny.

Aza smiled at him affectionately for a long moment and leaned in to give him a clumsy kiss on the cheek. When she pulled back, he could see a blush forming on the dark skin under her tan fur. There was an awkward, uneasy look on her face and before he had a chance to comment she put her shoulder against the hard wood. The whole frame shook violently. It echoed throughout the desolate town. Two solid hits were enough to shudder the lock loose. Aza's large frame fumbled inside, Gideon watched as the darkened doorway swallowed her up.

“Darker than Mordith's trousers in here.” Aza hissed.

Gideon snorted a laugh as he followed behind her. “I would have to agree with you.

With all the shutters on the windows closed, it was incredibly dark inside the shop. Gideon rested his hand on the small of Aza's back and waited until his eyes started to adjust to the darkness. His fox vision allowed him to make out just about anything in the dark, the only thing he couldn't make out were specific details on things. They were fuzzier than others. Still, it was an impressive feat. Aza, on the other hand, had amazing night vision, better than his. Hyena's could almost see as well in the dark as they could in the light. Gideon's fact was proven when he felt Aza start moving. Obviously, her night vision was already working at pique performance.

“What are you looking for?” Gideon whispered, his eyes locking on the spots of Aza's back.

“An axe, much like my old one, or perhaps a sword, big, if it can be managed.” Aza pushed back against his warm touch.

They stopped in front of a weapon stand. A line of swords filled the rack, each similar in appearance and make. Aza ran her fingers along the hilts, picking one of them up to heft the weight. Gideon saw her immediately put it back, a growl in the back of her throat.

“Iron blades, not good for long stints of combat.” Aza looked around the room. “To the back of the shop, that's where the blacksmith would keep the higher quality weapons.”

When Aza moved, Gideon moved too. He made sure to stay close to her, his fingers playing with the coarse fur at her back. Aza let out a chuckle, it was more like a giggle mixed with her hyena's laugh. She looked back over her shoulder at him and smiled.

“You're tickling me.” There was almost a playful tone in her voice.

“I'm sorry.” Gideon pulled his hand away.

“Don't...” Aza whispered. “Please.”

Gideon rested his hand on her back again, a hot feeling flooding to his own cheeks. “Sure thing.”

Aza moved towards the counter, running her hand along the smooth wood until she found the opening to go behind it. As she's suggested, there was a door at the back of the shop. It, too, was locked but that was nothing a swift kick couldn't take care of. Aza's kick was sound enough to blow the door completely off its hinges sending it clattering to the floor.

Once inside, Gideon could see the smile on Aza's face. Racks lined the walls, they were all sorted by type and size. A pungent smell of metal polish filled the air. They'd found the good weapons and she went to work picking out her favorite. Even Gideon strolled around the room trying to find something that might suit him. Swords were fine but they didn't suit his barbaric fighting style. He doubted that anyone in this world had a pair of brass knuckles lying around.

“Swords are still not your style, round one.” Again Aza spoke affectionately as she hefted a battleaxe down from the rack.

“Nah, I'm still only good at punching stuff.” Gideon chuckled.

“Then we should see about getting you some knuckles or claws, something that could do some real damage. I'm sure they have some around here somewhere. Perhaps under the counter.” Aza shifted the weight of the axe from one hand to the other.

“Problem with that is, I don't wanna get any closer to those bastards than I have to.” Gideon froze when he felt her hand on his chest.

Aza was incredibly close to him now, he'd not even heard her move. The weight of her hand against his chest sped his heart up. The tips of her fingers found the soft fur beneath his tunic, twirling the white fur. Her muzzle was close to his ear, a warm breath caused the fur along his spine to bristle.

“What's the worse that could happen, baker?” Aza whispered, her breath was sweet and alluring. It caused a flutter in his belly.

“I could die.” Gideon swallowed hard.

“They would never touch you, I would not allow it. This I swore to you and I'd give my life gladly to see you safe.” Aza's voice quivered, her breath caused ripples in his face fur.

“I appreciate that and all, but I don't want you to die. What good is being alive, if I can't be with you.” Gideon fought the moan building in his throat.

“That is a...beautiful thing to say. Like a sculpture or a painting made with words.” Aza laughed, it was a sweet earnest sound. “I will make you a promise, baker-fox. If you fight with all the powers that Mordith instilled in you and I will see to it that nothing touches you. Then, at the end of it all, we can be together.”

“Sound's like a deal.” Gideon could see her scooping in to kiss him, a nervous jolt rippled through him, his knees trembled.

Gideon could feel the heat of her lips upon his, then something shifted behind him. A growl erupted from Aza lips as she moved to protect him. The wind from her heavy axe ruffled the hair on his head as she spun it around to hold it at the ready. It was too late, a firm hand gripped his chest, a hand clasping his mouth tightly to keep him from calling for help. Gideon shifted and fought against whatever was holding him. Throwing himself back as hard as he could, until he heard the clatter of weapons falling from a rack and the grunt of the person holding him. It's grip loosened and Gideon pulled away but something hard thumped him in the back of the head. As he fell to his knees he turned to find the hyena through his blurred vision. He heard her grunting in the dark as she waged a war with the shadows moving in the dark. The attacker's numbers were too many and soon everything went dark.

 


	23. Unexpected Guests

The room was dark and vast. It seemed to stretch on forever as Gideon felt his way through the dark. There was nothing around him, nothing he could feel with his own fingertips. He blinked and rubbed his eyes. When he opened them again, he could see light filtering through a door at the very end of the chamber. Quickly, Gideon made his way towards it. The closer he got, he started hearing a sound, a rhythmic grunting sound that was familiar and terrifying at the same time. But, his mind reminded him, it wasn't meant to be terrifying. Things in his life had made him terrified of the sound. The grunting was followed by a desperate whimpering cry, that sound was more terrifying than the other. Gideon's heart stop when he heard a voice, dark and twisted.

“You have...failed to...embrace...the Light!” The voice hitched between heavy pants, that same distorted and wicked tone that wormed its way into his brain.

“...stop...” A weakened voiced pleaded through tears.

“Silent...your demon tongue...” The voice hissed following it with a hard grunt, the other screamed in pain.

“The lash is too weak for you, the word holds no sway on you, even the holy tome goes unheeded by you. Maybe...all you need is...a lesson of the flesh.” The voice grunted anew, bringing a fresh wave of painful screams.

“No...it hurts.” The voice echoed clearer in the dark It was the voice of a younger mammal desperate and in pain. It spurred Gideon to run even faster towards the door.

“Children, the most malleable to the Divine's teaching, all you need is the proper...touch. ” The malevolent voice grunted again.

Gideon hit the door frame with his back, he saw the figure in the dark cleric robe. The hem of his robes was hitched atop the white fur on his hips. A rippled ran down the fabric as he pounded himself furiously inside the young hyena girl. She laid across an ancient stone altar, her hands were tied above her head. Her legs pressed tightly to her chest, pinned between her and the cleric leaving her vulnerable to his wants. The sight overwhelmed the fox. Bile bubbling into his esophagus as he clasped his hand over his mouth stifling the urge to throw up. The building rage inside of him churned his stomach even more.

The hyena rolled her head to the side so she didn't have to watch her rapist at work. There was a hollowness in her eyes. Gideon watched the last glimmer of her innocence being drained away by the old mammal's sickening desire. The priest hitched his hips one final time letting loose a low hissing groan through trembling lips. His whole body shuddered into the hard thrust. Gideon saw the hyena girl's eyes slip closed as tears ran free from her puffy eyes.

“I've Baptized you in the name of the Divine. You will carry a child and instill all of your wickedness into it. You will birth the child and release it to the heavens, thus freeing yourself of the evil weight that infects your soul. If anyone asks about the father, you will simply utter the name Dakmist and nothing more. If someone finds out what you made me do, your punishment will be one thousand fold.” The cleric traced a finger along the side of her muzzle before pulling away.

The Cleric finished cleaning himself up with a scrap of cloth tossing it over the hyena's exposed lap as if to cover her mess and shame. The cleric adjusted his robes and smoothed them before turning for the door. Gideon growled and balled his fists, but the figure paid him so need, simply walked right through him, as if he were a ghost. Gideon looked back over his shoulder but the cleric disappeared into the nothingness behind him.

Gideon felt a chill run through him as he shook it away. He moved over to the altar where the hyena girl panted and fought the coming tears. When he approached, his shadow caused her to flinch. A hitched whimper caught in her throat as the tears started coming but she fought against them. Her teeth and eyes clenched against her own emotions as she tried to snuff them out like a candle at the end of its wick. Gideon felt hot tears stream down his cheeks. There was a sick, guilty feeling in his stomach. Something so familiar to him, it made his body hurt made him weary. Gideon ran his fingers slowly along her arms as she cried out and pulled against her bonds. When he tried to calm her down, his voice couldn't find the words. He moved fast to untie the knots. Once they were away she balled herself up on the altar and started wailing. The keening sound wracking the baker fox to his very soul. Gideon turned away, clutching his face in his hands trying to fight the memories of his own abuse that always waited at the edge of his consciousness.

“Gideon.” A soft, yet familiar voice called from the darkness of his dreams.

When he turned, he saw Aza, grown up sitting at the edge of the altar. She looked straight through him for a moment. The look on her face was grim, sad. Without speaking for a moment, Gideon could feel her pleading him.

“I need your help, Baker.” She said, her lips not moving.

“Gideon!”

***

The voice cut through the malaise of his dreams. Gideon snatched awake by being violently shaken by Judy. His eyes popped open locking with hers as she was on top of him with the collar of his tunic clutched in her hands. Immediately she slipped down from his belly to the floor.

“What happened?” Gideon said through a trembling voice.

“It's a long story and I don't have time to tell it, but we have to save Aza.” Judy's frantic voice forced Gideon from his cot.

Before he could question anymore, Judy was already through the flap of leather that worked as a door. A shaft of sunlight cut through the baker fox's sleep filled eyes causing him to wince. Still, he forced himself to his feet and followed.

When he stepped out of the small building, he was amazed to find himself on a wood porch suspended hundreds of feet in the air. There were trees all around him that were connected by a complicated layout of rope bridges and wooden walkways. A huge village built in the trees above a large lake that was surrounded by a lush grassland. The sound of rushing water filled his head. There was a waterfall that lay just beyond the trees that rained down into the lake below.

All the noise and commotion caused his heart to speed up, he felt the tension in his neck tighten. It was the same feelings the baker got right before he flew into a rage. He whispered in his mind, no! Gideon clutched his ears for a moment taking ten deep breaths to calm his sleep-addled mind. Trying to sooth the savage beast, he liked to call it.

“Baker!” Judy grabbed his hand and started pulling him along one of the rope bridges.

Gideon wasn't scared of heights as long as he had time to give himself a pep talk about it. There was no just time and seeing how far up only ignited his urgency forcing it deeper inside. The nerves in his arms started to prickle. Once he was on the bridge and looking down, it sent his body aflame. Controlling his temper was becoming harder and harder.

“What happened!” Gideon spoke through clenched teeth.

Judy started talking but her voice was nothing more a mumble to his ears. As they moved through the village between the rope bridges, Gideon could see that the majority of the inhabitants in the trees were gazelles and other prey mammals. They looked terrified upon seeing a fox among them but this was no time to worry about it. Judy pulled on his arm harder as they reached the edge of a platform. Above them was a large, sturdy-looking pulley connected by a rope to a basket.

“This will get us down there.” Judy panted as she pulled him into the tightly meshed basket.

“What, I-” Gideon tried to argue but before he could say anything more the basket started slipping down smoothly.

The ride went faster than the baker liked, he white-knuckled grip on the lipped edge of the basket did little to sooth his fear.

“Where is everyone?” Gideon managed to force out.

“Nick's gone, the filthy coward must have run away in the night. Finn went to speak with the Lady of the Falls on Aza's behalf. Buja and Benjamin are trying to stall the execution.” Judy looked over the side, pointing down below.

Gideon followed her finger to the lake below. Now that he was closer, he could see that it wasn't one large lake. It was several small lakes set to make one large body of water. In the center of one of the shallower pools was the large hyena. She was being tugged from every direction by several ropes. The gazelles were holding them tightly making sure to keep a safe distance.

“What happened?!” Gideon felt the rage building inside of him, his claws gripping and tearing into the edge of the basket.

Judy was talking but it only came out as echoing mumbled at the edge of his consciousness. Instead, he locked his eyes on Aza, the urgency to help her was becoming too much to bear. He could hear his own breathing and heartbeat in the recesses of his ears. As soon as the basket got close to the ground, Gideon was gone. He jumped over the lip of the basket and hit the ground in a stumbling run. It only took him a few steps to regain his full speed.

The closer he got the more he realized that Aza had embraced Mordith after all. There was a dark shadow that surrounded her. Her once golden eyes glowed with a blood-red fury. Her mouth opened into a howl, so all of her teeth showed. Drool foamed at the corner of her lips running down and dripping from her jaw. She was a terrifying wielder of rage and death. Her strong arms swiped the air, begging to bring pain to anyone stupid enough to get close. No matter how frightened Gideon was of her, he had to help her.

Benjamin and Buja saw the fox coming and tried to bar his way. Gideon stuck the Cleric with his shoulder while shoving the Mage aside. He would apologize to them later but for now, he had to focus on Aza.

The closest gazelle hadn't noticed the rage filled fox splashing through the water towards him. Aza's fierce roars blocked everything out. The sleek gazelle guard gasped when he felt the curved blade being pulled from his sheath but the baker fox was too fast to be stopped. Gideon cut the rope the guard was holding sending him falling back into the shallow pond. With the balance shift, it sent the other guards staggering clumsily giving Aza more leverage to gain control of the situation.

“Stop him!” A gruff voice came from one of the guards.

“Shut up, you stop him!” Another guard called from the bridge above, it was followed by a familiar thwang.

An arrow struck the water inches from baker fox's leg. It was followed by several more arrows the littered the surface of the water. Gideon was on the move again, he cut through another rope sending that guard into the water. An arrow whipped by his face close enough for him to feel the wind but it didn't stop him, he simply moved to the next rope.

“Help him!” Judy screamed.

Buja was already mumbling words under her breath as a white-hot flashed jumped from her fingers. It sparkled in the eyes of several of the archers, paralyzing them in their place. Their arms went limp at their sides. Bows clattered on the wooden platforms. The victory was short lived as more archers rushed to take their places.

When the last rope fell away, Gideon turned to the guards that were sprawled in the water. “Run, get out of here.”

His orders didn't go unheeded. Many of the guards were up and running for the higher ground. Even Buja and Benjamin took several steps away watching as everything unfolded before them. Aza growled deep in her throat, her hunched form panted and seethed with a blood-red energy. Gideon swallowed heard, the faintest of noise brought a realizing grunt from the shadow of Aza. She turned and looked through him with her enraged, red eyes. She snorted and let out another blood-curdling howl but Gideon refused to run. He was going to get through to her, even if it meant his death.

Gideon tensed and lurched forward throwing a shoulder into Aza's gut. The water slowed him down but the hit was solid. The tight muscles in her stomach didn't give beneath his weight as he'd hoped but it did throw her off-balance. She was taller than him and larger in stature but he had a lower center of gravity. She flailed her arms to stay on her feet but Gideon grabbed the back of her thigh, lifting her leg up as he continued to push. A move he learned back in high-school wrestling. It worked. She fumbled onto her back in the water with him falling on top of her.

Aza slashed around with her claws forcing the smaller fox to scramble away. His clothes were soaked slowing him. He felt the hot searing slash at his shoulder. The flesh tore easily under her strong swing. Blood rained down into the torrent of water around him but he didn't care. He let the pain fuel his fight. Gideon gripped her around the collar of her tattered tunic and kneed her hard in the side. He felt her hot breath huff against his cheek. She'd not been ready for the attack and now he had the upper hand.

The hyena slashed again with her other hand but Gideon ducked under it with little effort but he'd not expected her to turn around fully. The back of her other hand slapping him hard across the face. The force pummeling him to the ground. Gideon's heart pumped into his ears pushing him back to his feet. Quickly, he hammered her in the other side with his left hand before bringing a full force punch to the inside of her leg. He could feel her muscle cramp and throb against his knuckles as she let out a furious yell. When she fell back a few steps, she limped against the wrecked muscle. It wouldn't last long, but it was an advantage Gideon couldn't pass up.

He ran towards her throwing all of his weight into a dropkick, both feet connecting with her chest. The force pushed them both away as they collapsed into the water. It rushed into his eyes and nose forcing him to flail around. He fought to get to his feet but was sent flying from another hard slap. He flexed his whole body right before he hit the water to keep from getting the wind knocked out of him. This time when he got up, he could feel the battle was wearing on his body. Barely twenty-six but still not as young as he used to be. His rage was waning and soon he'd succumb to her.

Aza was up snapping her teeth and snarling at him as she launched at him again. Gideon took a deep breath and timed her approach. At the last possible second, he jumped up and brought a solid punch down, his knuckles hitting her square in the muzzle, the wetness of her nose soaking his hand. The hit was hard enough to rattle the bones in his fingers. It felt like he hit a brick wall more than it felt like he hit another mammal. Aza staggered back a few steps and Gideon pursued her. Another solid hit found its way passed her shaken defense. This one caught her in the eye, both of his hands tingled and hurt another attack might actually leave them broken. Gideon needed a new plan.

“Aza!” Gideon's voice cracked. “It's me!”

The hyena couldn't hear him, she snorted and regained her composure. Quickly she lunged at him and he barely managed to dodge. The water was becoming heavier with each step he took. Aza rounded for another attack, he could see that her rage was in full swing but her body was growing weary. Just a little longer, he urged himself.

“I don't want to hurt you, please come back to me.” Another swipe and Gideon dropped to the water, her arms sailed overhead.

“I know you're hurting inside...I've seen what happened to you.” At remembering the dreams that had plagued his sleep, tears welled in the fox's eyes. “The same thing happened to me.”

“N...nnnn....oooo.” The hyena growled.

Gideon felt his body become light as a feather. She lifted him from the ground, her arms under his and squeezing across his back. It was a death hug that came with a heavy price. Aza bit down, her teeth sinking into his shoulder where it met his neck. He felt his flesh and muscles tear as her teeth struck bone. The pain almost forced him to black out. Blood sprayed their faces and soaked into their clothes. He could hear Judy screaming overhead but something pushed him to raise his hand. The okay sign made by his fingers was barely put together before his hand fell limp to his side. The truth of the matter is, he didn't have any other plans now. They were gone with the vicious bite to his shoulder.

Time seemed to slow down around them, Gideon's mind went soft as he tried to gain control of what happened. He could smell Aza's scent, beneath the wild rage was something new. Fear was the word the popped into his head. It was the strongest scent she was making. It cut through the wet fur and wild musk. The sharp mint scent brought Gideon's arms up around her head. The pain pulsed through him but it pushed him to hug her head tighter.

He pushed his face into her's tears slipping from his eyes, his voice trembled at the edge of his tears. “It's...hard to believe, but sometimes...the ones we trust with all out hearts are the ones that hurt us the most.”

Aza growled her jaw tightening. Gideon choked on a gasp but still held her. “If you'd just let me in, I could help you. We could help each other. Please, Aza.”

It seemed like Gideon managed to get through to the hyena. She loosened her jaw. The feeling of her teeth pulling from the wound let air into the wound making the pain worse. Gideon got light-headed as blackness filled the edges of his vision, still he held on to her. “I'm here, Aza. Just come back to me, please.” He ran his fingers weakly down the back of her neck.

Aza's jaw retracted and Gideon fell limply into her arms. The weight was too much for her to hold sending him down into the shallow water. Gideon was too weak to sit up, too weak to resurface. Swirls of crimson clouded out his vision as his blood filled the shallow pool. Gideon was tried, very tired. All he wanted to do was sleep. Sleep lured him into the growing darkness around his eyes.

A warm hand touched his chest, gripping his tunic by the collar before pulling him up from the water. Without noticing, he gasped cool air into his lungs bringing him back from whatever abyss he was falling into. He felt a warm bosom welcoming his face. Aza's scent was all around him, the sound of her heart rattling against her chest filled his ears. One of her large hand caressed along his head, petting his ears back with each swipe.

“I'm sorry...so sorry.” Aza sobbed into the top of his head. “I promised...to keep you safe, I failed, I hurt you.”

“Shh,” Gideon whispered gripping her face with one hand pulling it tighter to his. “I forgive you, Aza...j-j-just hold me.” His stutter coming back for a moment.

“I don't...deserve your forgiveness, beautiful baker.”

“If there were any creature in this world the deserved it, it's you.” Gideon shifted, giving her jaw a soft kiss. “Easy now... just calm down.”

Gideon clung to her. She curled around him holding him tightly.

“Aim at that monster.” A voice, thick with an accent called.

A tall gazelle descended a flight of stairs and crossed the catwalk to stand next to Judy. Her long beaded hair bounced around with ever step she took until they settled under the weight of the beads. Finn followed closely behind her bumping into her leg when she stopped so suddenly. Behind her were several large tigers dressed in ornamental garb. Each wearing a mask made of clay over their faces. The gazelle too wore a clay mask painted in the form of a tiger with luxurious stripes. She aimed over the edge of the rope railing down at the hyena and fox below.

Quickly, Judy stepped in front of her. Benjamin and Buja flanked her on either side as the tigers moved to intercept them. Finn scampered up her body, flexing all of his claws around her esophagus. All around them arrow knocked their arrows and took aim at the small group causing the commotion.

“Enough!” Judy yelled. “I told you. If anyone could help her, it would be the baker. Look!”

“They are both abominations and need to be dealt with.” The gazelle argued against the tightening of claws around her throat.

“If you're to do them harm, then you'll have to go through me.” Judy threatened, Finn giving her a wicked smile.

“And me!” Buja joined in, still in possession of her staff.

“The Divine protects these two, and so shall I.” Benjamin gripped his broken ankh.

“You already know what I'm capable of...in the end you may win, but you won't have much of an army to lead when I'm through with them,” Finn whispered hotly into the gazelle's ears.

Finn heard a bow tightening behind him and it was followed by an inevitable twang. The small fox expected to feel an arrow pierce him but instead he turned and saw the archer's bow shatter in his hand. Finn searched for the source of the shooter. It came in the force of a bravado holler.

“HEY! What the actual sod is going on here?” The voice belonged to none other than Nicholas.

All eyes flicked over to find him at the far end of the catwalk. He had his bow at the ready another arrow notched and ready to fire at the next person that made a move. Judy smiled and touched her chest at seeing him in his timely arrival but it soon passed when she remembered everything the Bard had done.

“Explain yourself, Gazelle!” Nicholas demanded as he strode up.

The tall gazelle took a step back. The large tigers that surrounded her followed suit. Slowly she reached up and pulled her mask off, holding it out to one of the tigers, that graciously took it from her. Finn smiled at his friend and gave a quick salute before jumping into Buja's unsuspecting arms. She fumbled him for a second but he settled into her arms with a deep chuckle. Buja wasn't as amused by his antics.

“Well!?” Nicholas stopped in front of her, his green gaze stopping on her beautiful face.

“I gave my word to keep them safe, yes, but you failed to tell me that you had a Berserker in your midst.” Her accent sounded even thicker with her angry words.

“That was on a need to know basis and you didn't need to know.” The fox smirked up at her. “Besides, what did you do to piss her off?” Nicholas looked over the rope railing to see the two down below, the sight making his heart hurt. “Benjamin, why don't you go down there and try to do something about pudgy there. He's bleeding to death.”

“Sure,” Benjamin gave a quick nod and headed off to take care of Gideon. No one moved to stop the cheetah as he pushed his way through the crowd.

Gazelle huffed and turned to look at the archer closest to her, Pronk chewed his bottom lip. “Ma'am.” He patted a fist to his chest in a trembling salute. “She wanted to see the baker. She demanded to know what happened to him. When we refused to tell her, she attacked.”

Gazelle looked back at Nicholas and sighed, a red flush coming to her cheeks. “I...I'm sorry about this, Master Bard.”

“So am I.” Nicholas' face looked grim. “Some Lady of the Falls you are, can't even keep your lackey's in line. I'm not happy and you won't be here either.”

Judy stared at him for a long moment, she couldn't tell what was happening but knew enough to see that Nicholas was the one calling all the shot here. The Lady of the Falls, Gazelle, bowed her head to him and he glared up at her.

“Escort my friends to hut, I want them bathed and fed. If I hear so much as one more complaint. We're...you and I...are going to have a problem. Get it done and for goddess' sake don't disappoint me again.” Nicholas chided as he hefted his heavy back up onto his shoulders and headed off on his way to wherever he was going.

 


	24. The Court of King Jester

The Gemsbok, Bucky, cleared his throat. His crooked eyebrow and unimpressed face only agitated the captain all the more. She glared at him watching as he offered her sword back to her. Judy took the sword gruffly and sheathed it in a fluid motion. Bucky grunted and rolled his eyes as he walked away.

Judy was alone in the main hut. With the exception of Nicholas, who was busy quietly dealing with one of his many secrets. The rest of her group were off tending to their own thing. Buja and Finn were tending to their quarters for the evening. Benjamin was still tending to Gideon's shoulder and Aza refused to leave his side. That left Judy to deal with large elephant in the room. What exactly is going on?

“I demand to know, what is going on here?” Judy kept her voice low but forceful.

The question was directed more towards the Bard fox, but her purple gaze locked on the slender gazelle seated in the wicker throne before her. The Lady of the Falls was nothing more than a young queen ruling a rabble of tree dwellers. She could tell by the look on the queen's face that she did appreciate the bunnies tone. The way her lips pulled tight. Her eyes darting from the bunny to the fox, that was pacing angrily around the room.

“Well?” Judy huffed.

Gazelle got up from her throne making herself taller than the bunny. “Who do you think you are, coming into my home and demanding answers.”

“Darling?” Nicholas finally broke his silence, he looked at the Gazelle with one eyebrow raised.

“Sorry, father.” Gazelle tucked her hands behind her back and hung her head.

“Father?” Judy gasped glaring at the fox.

“It's a very long-” Nicholas started but Gazelle interrupted.

“It's not,” Gazelle sat back down crossing her long legs as she leaned forward. “When my dear Bard Nicholas was barely twenty winters, he happened across a child left alone in the woods.”

“She was young, maybe six winters by not more than that. Someone tied her to a tree and left her for dead. When I cut her down I noticed a brand, a sign of her magic sensitive.” The fox beckoned for her to show her mark.

Gazelle hitched the fabric of the sash tied around her waist, barely spreading her legs. Judy blushed but didn't avert her eyes. On the inside of her thigh was a naked spot where the fur no longer grew. The skin beneath was red and raised forming the symbol of a crescent moon inside of a sun.

“I believe that her family put the mark there in the hopes that someone wouldn't see it and rescue her. I saw it but I couldn't very well leave her there to die, so I took her in.” Nicholas gave his daughter a sideways glance. “Alright, sweetie. Close em up shows over.” He smirked at her.

Gazelle rolled her eyes and crossed her legs again. “Finn and Nicholas were like fathers to me. Even after they took me back to the Thieves' Guild with them. I was welcomed with open arms.”

“Not the best environment for a child,” Judy stated harshly.

“Says the King's lapdog. Kill anyone for stealing a loaf of bread lately?” Gazelle sneered.

“Ladies, please keep it civil,” Nicholas interjected.

“And you,” Judy looked pointedly at the fox. “You kept this from us the whole time?”

“Pretty much, yeah.” Nicholas shrugged innocently.

“Were we to wander the countryside forever looking for the Lady of the Falls? If you would have just told us, we could have made plans.” Judy's voice sounded more hurt than angry, it made Nicholas cringe.

“It was on a need to know basis-” Nicholas stopped when Judy took a step towards him.

“That shite isn't going to fly anymore, Bard. You were my friend, I trusted you...we trusted you. This isn't a game. There is an army of dead roaming the countryside killing everyone in their path. The castle and king have fallen. My family is dead...every single one of them. We can't just play pretend like some roaming troupe of actors.” Judy clenched her teeth fighting the tears that were coming.

“It's-” Nicholas tried to start again.

“No, no more lies. No more deceit. You can stay here playing King Jester of you sad wicker court for all I care. I'm gathering the others and we're going back to the castle. We're going to take back what Bellwether has taken from me...from us.” Judy's voice broke as she took a step back. “You're not welcome with us, King of Lies. Stay here and play in your tree fort.” Judy turned walking towards the door, a large tiger moved to bar her way.

“You will move, or I shall make my way right through your center.” Judy put her hand on the hilt of her sword glaring up at him.

“Wait!” Gazelle was out of her seat taking hurried steps towards the bunny.

“What?” Judy loosed a long exhale but didn't turn around.

“Gazelle?” Nicholas called after her.

“No, father, this needs to be said.” Gazelle moved up behind her. “Listen, my father isn't always the most forthwith mammal, but he holds no ill will towards this world. As a member of the thieves' guild, he uses his connections for good. Feeds the poor and gives away every last copper he has. He uses sleight of hand and tricks but only on those of ill intent. As a Bard, he uses the power of song to bring hope and smiles to those who have none left for themselves.” Gazelle touched her chest.

“Words of an admonishing(?) daughter mean nothing to me. He's still a murderer, a thief, and a liar.” Judy hissed.

Gazelle brandished a dagger from beneath her sash. “I will not have you speak ill of him.” The motion caused every other mammal in the room to move. “He took care of me when so called decent folks cast me aside to die. Murderer you say, my father's never once killed a mammal, not ONCE!”

Judy turned and looked at Nicholas, her eyes wide. “Never?”

“My father is a skilled swordsman. Second only to one, Finn. He is the one who deals the death blows. That was the agreement they made to each other when they became partners. Finn's faith in the divine keeps his soul bound to him. Father doesn't believe in-” Gazelle stopped talking when she felt Nicholas take the hand that held the dagger.

“That's enough,” Nicholas whispered stroking the back of her hand until she let go of the dagger. “If she wants to go, she can. Captain Judy is capable of taking care of herself.”

Judy watched as the much taller prey, knelt down to hug the fox close. Nicholas leaned close kissing her on her forehead before playfully shooing her away. A fond look washed over the fox's face when he looked at the bunny again. His green eyes and demeanor were calm and relaxed.

“You can leave whenever you wish, Carrots. I won't stop you. Just know that my life will be richer for the experience of traveling with you.” Nicholas reached out a hand to her.

Judy looked down at the hand but didn't take it, her heart was hindered beyond such a petty gesture. “Lies...”

“No. It's a need to know basis and...you, Carrots, need to know.” Nicholas whispered, his ears falling back, a sad look coming to his face.

Judy huffed a laugh but stopped herself. “Indeed.”

It was the first genuine sign of emotion she'd seen from him. It caused her heart to flutter for a moment. Lost in the deep jungles of those beautiful green orbs. A sad smile traced his lips. They stared at each other for a long moment as if they were building up the tension for a final goodbye or a fiery speech.

“Can I convince you to stay, just for the night?” Nicholas sounded hopeful.

“I will think on it but know that I've not forgiven you.” Judy's smile fell away.

Nicholas smile followed, he swallowed it down and said. “Fair enough. I will just have to strive harder then.”

Judy wanted to say something but she couldn't find the words. Instead, she nodded and walked away. The tiger that barred the door stepped aside. Politely holding the leather door flap back to let her out. Judy stepped out into the warmth of the midday sun blinking against its harsh sting.

Judy made her way along the catwalks back towards the hut that had been assigned to them. She was lost in the thought about what transpired between Nicholas, Gazelle, and her. The whole business left a nasty taste in her mouth. Who did that fox think he was? The secrets he kept and the lies that he told. Judy couldn't wait to tell Buja about everything that happened. The captain was certain Buja would turn him inside out.

When she rounded the walkway to her hut, she already started explaining to Buja about what had transpired. “You would not believe.”

Judy froze in the doorway of the hut and screeched clutching her eyes. Finn and Buja's eyes were the size of tea saucers. They both clutched their indignities in shock before clamoring to cover up with the bedclothes. A blush ran the entire length of both of their faces as they silently urged her to turn away or leave.

“Oh my goddess,” Judy cocked her head in a questioning fashion and stared at them.

“Ma'am.” Buja pulled covers tighter to her chest. “I am-”

“And with...oh my...Finn?!” Judy quickly covered her eyes. “My apologies, as you were. I'll come back later.”

Judy fled from the room running back out onto the catwalks. Her face was red-hot from the blush that went all the way to her ear tips. Seeing her best friend in such a way was terrifying but there was something beautiful about it. It brought a smile to her face. She and Buja had known each other for so long and she'd never seen the buffalo show interest in any male before. And one of the most baffling things of all is that Buja chose Finn. He was one of the most unlikely choices for a female of her upbringing. Still, who was she to judge. Judy had never been interested in love or males, she was always too busy for that sort of thing. That didn't mean she couldn't appreciate the act of wooing and romance.

“Oh, Buja...” Judy leaned on the rope railing looking down at the water below.

Below she could see the baker sitting on the shore of one of the shallow ponds. Benjamin was still treating his wounds while Aza sat close assisting the heavy cleric with whatever she could. The bunny thought of her friend again, her blush returning in full force. His tiny naked body doing things that would make a devil blush. Judy tried to fan the blush away but there was no use.

“...swayed by the wily ways of that rogue, Nicholas...” Judy's eyes went wide as she corrected herself. “...Finn.”

What was happening to her? Why would she utter that bastard's name? Her thoughts slowly drifted back to the dishonest Bard. As a soldier, honesty and integrity were very important to her but even she knew that these rules sometimes needed to be broken. Never before had she been so upset about it. Why? Why did this Bard fox affect her so much? Then she remembered the kiss he'd stolen, taken against her will. His soft, warm lips caressing hers. Before she realized it, she was caressing her own lips as if she could still feel his lips upon hers.

“What does this mean?” Judy's breath caught in her throat.

Just then a green bird flew up and landed on the rope railing a few feet away. It whistles a sweet little tune to her. It was the same song she'd heard every morning when she was in the yard training. The Spring Jay fluttered its wings and preened itself before continuing its soft song.

A smile came to the bunny's lips. “Spring...is in bloom.”

Judy realized now, why his lies hurt her so much. The fox foretold of something like this happening. His charms had worked its way past her armor to her heart and she hated herself for letting it happen. But it was hard to deny the tingling feeling she got in her stomach when she thought of him and that smile of his.

 


	25. Something About Aza

Benjamin licked his lips and sat back against the stones of the shore. Sweat beaded upon his brow and his fingers ached from trying to hold them steady but the deed was done. The wound one Gideon's shoulder had been the worst of it. Several small jagged holes that were difficult to stitch but the cleric made short work of it. Luckily the cheetah had been able to use a little of the divine's grace to stop the bleeding, it made the process so much easier.

“This is an alcohol-treated bandage, so it may sting a little,” Benjamin explained.

On the tray sitting next to him was a wooden bowl, it held a crystal clear substance with a cloth floating in it. The cleric reached in an wrung the strong-smelling cloth out. He folded it neatly to fit the wound and pressed it down. Gideon winced and let loose a shuddering cry. Aza touched his back and glared at the cheetah but he pay her no mind. Instead, he focused on keeping pressure on the wound.

“God dammit, doc.” Gideon whimpered blinking the tears from his eyes.

“I know, the pain will subside soon.” Benjamin leaned close, his words soothing.

When the pain finally went away, Gideon fell back against Aza's strong arms. She picked up a wooden flagon of ale and lifted it to the fox's muzzle. The baker mouthed a 'thank you' before taking a long sip from the bitter amber liquid. It drew his lips tight in disgust but he was at least thankful for the buzz that it gave him. Benjamin wrapped a longer cloth over his shoulder and across his chest a few time before tying it off.

“Alright, baker. This is the best I can do with what I have. I apologize that I wasn't just able to will your wounds closed, but as you can tell, I'm as skilled a medic as I am a cleric.” Benjamin gave a playful giggle in spite of the worried look on his face.

“Nah, I think you did a great job, doc.” Gideon snickered.

He popped a few berries in his mouth to rid the foul ale taste away. Aza still remained quiet, she politely held the food tray out for Gideon, so he could reach anything he needed. Nicholas sent them quite the spread. Salted meats, bitter cheeses, berries and core fruits. Even freshly churned butter and baked biscuits. Gideon only wished he could eat more but the loss of blood already made him woozy and nauseous. He decided it was best to take it slow.

Benjamin got up from where he sat, stretching his tensed muscles. “Now remember, even though the stitching is pretty sound, I would at least take the rest of the day off from adventuring, fighting, or whatever it is you two had planned. You lost a lot of blood, so get plenty of rest and water. Try to eat your fill but do so slowly.”

“I will, thanks again, Benjamin,” Gideon leaned back against the rocks wincing at the pain in his shoulder. “I think I'm gonna stay right here for a little longer and then come up to bed.”

Benjamin grunted and gave another stretch speaking through a yawn. “Sounds like a plan. If you're not up by supper, I'll send someone with food. Sister Aza, are you coming with?”

“I would like to stay with Gideon if he will have me.” Aza's voice was soft, she looked at the fox.

He merely smiled back. “I'd really like that.”

“Very well, you two have a pleasant afternoon. Oh and try not to get your bandages wet.” Benjamin said as he walked away. Gideon could hear him mumbling something more but he was too far away to hear over the sound of the waterfall.

Aza helped Gideon get comfortable before laying the tray in his lap. “I..should get cleaned up.” Aza realized her tunic and fur were sticky with the baker's blood. Pulling the tunic over her head. It was thick with the baker's scent. She knelt next to the shallow pond and dipped her tunic in the water and scrubbing it against one of the rocks. Blood formed ribbons swirling through the water. The way she moved showed she'd done it hundreds of times before. A hard push, a pull, then a fold and another repeat, not missing a beat between the scrubs.

Gideon watched her muscles flexing, rippling under her fur. Since the dreams, he now realized where the scars, that littered her body, came from. When he saw them, all he could think about was the torments the hyena girl endured. A light came to the baker's eyes as if he'd had a realization. Every time he and Aza were close, her smell would inspire these dreams. Were they true, or were they just a figment of his past manifesting themselves in these images?

Gideon slipped down into the pond, his movement didn't distract her at all from her task. He waded over to her. Her scent was sweet and welcoming this time, there was something different about her. He ran a single finger along one of the scars on the small of her back. Aza flinched and snorted pulling away from his touch.

Through a smile, she huffed. “Stop that, I'm not in the mood for play.”

“I'm not either.” Gideon didn't smile.“Aza, I'm gonna talk, alright, and you're gonna listen. Please don't say anything.” Gideon kept his voice quiet.

“What are you on about?” Aza sat back on her heels, letting her wet shirt rest in his lap.

There were even more scars along the front of her body. Uneven tears throughout her tan fur. One intersected her left beast damaging one of her dark nipples. This wound looked purposeful, a precision cut made by an extremely sharp blade. The stitched aftermath was masterfully done.

“Well,” Aza sounded perturbed by his staring.

“Ever since I met you, I've been having dreams about you.” Gideon began, wincing at how corny it sounded.

Aza shifted down into the water, the look on her face told him that something had been bothering her as well. But as he'd requested, she didn't speak. She only watched and listened to what he had to say.

“The first dream, I battled Mordith. She bore your likeness and it was a fierce fight. Much the same as earlier.” Gideon reached up and rubbed the back of his neck. “The second dream...involved a young hyena girl sitting at the edge of a fountain. A figure came up from behind-”

“No!” Aza reached for him, her bottom lip trembled. “No, I don't want to go to that place. Never again.”

Gideon pursed his lips, his eyes studying her posture. Vulnerability was never part of her personality, the way she shifted her weight from one leg to the other. Her hands pulled tight behind her back. It made his heart hurt to see her this way.

“He drowned you, didn't he?” Gideon whispered.

“Merely a baptism...” Aza hugged her body tightly, covering herself away from his gaze.

“The third dream...he was beating you with a whip.” Gideon looked down in the water were the blood made swirls around her leg, a soft tint ran down the insides of her legs clouding the water.

“I- I was an impudent child. I should have listened to the lessons that he worked so hard to teach. I got off easy.” Aza's voice broke against the tears welling in her eyes.

“In the third dream, he...raped you.” This time Gideon's voice filled with venom.

“I refused to wear my robes...I hated them. M-my people don't wear clothes, it's too hot, too clingy. If I'd been wearing them, it wouldn't have happened.” Aza stumbled.

Gideon gripped her shoulders helping to keep her steady. He looked into her eyes, Aza tried to pull away but her body was weak against his word. “He got you pregnant? You were just a kid.”

“It was...” Aza fell into the baker fox's body wrapping her arms around his neck. “I carried that child amidst the scorn and scrutiny of the other children and clerics. Benjamin was my only friend, he helped me through the whole thing. He stood up for me when the beatings got too severe. He even helped me with the birth and...”

“What happened, Aza.?” Gideon whispered in her ear.

Aza's breath was warm against his neck. “He ordered me to kill my own daughter. The night she came into this world. He visited me in my room, Benjamin hid under the cot...”

***

The sheep in cleric robes towered over her in her makeshift bed. His skewed, steel eyes watched as she fumbled the undersized baby to her small breast. A light layer of curly gold fur barely hid the warm red flesh beneath. An even thinner orange mane surrounded her floppy round ears. The baby's face favored her hyena mother with the exception of her broad muzzle from her father. One eye skewed like her father, the other large and golden like her mother. The more the cleric looked at the baby, the more his face twisted with disgust. A gag caught in his throat, he wiped his mouth with a white handkerchief.

“I don't know which is more vile, you or that thing on your teet.” His words were gravelly and cold.

“Leave me be,” Aza whispered, her voice cracking and weary from her labor screams.

“You've kept your end of the bargain? No one knows that I sired your sin?” His voice never changed in its monotone

“None.” Aza tensed, the baby started to cry again as she held her closer.

The sheep tugged the tuft of wool hanging from his chin. “Good, it seems you can be taught to follow orders. Then follow this one, as soon as you're able. Take the child into the woods and release it to hell where it belongs. Only then will you be free of your disgusting faith in your rage goddess.”

“I won't, this child is mine,” Aza mumbled.

“You are weakened and helpless. It would not take much for me to throw you and that abomination from this tower.” The sheep hung his head in mock sadness. “The poor dear, she was overwrought with guilt and shame from carrying the devil's spawn. Teetered too close to the edge in search of salvation of her immortal soul.” He even mocked wiping a tear from his eyes. A sneer came to his lips. “A tragic end to our Hyena whore from Sunscortch...no one will mourn you.”

“I-” Aza trembled.

“You'll what?” The cleric growled.

“I-I will take the child into the woods and do as you say.” Aza started tearing up as she kissed the top of the baby's head.

“Any dog can be taught with the right punishment. I'll take my leave then. The mere sight of you is making me ill.” The Cleric strode out of the room closing the door behind him.

Benjamin got up from under the bed and took her hand in his. “I'm so sorry, Aza. If I'd know...”

“There would be nothing you could have done.” Aza touched his face. “I just wish I knew what I was going to do.”

“Aza, I have an idea...a few miles from here is a camp...” Benjamin looked down at the baby squirming against her chest. “It's a Gypsy camp.”

“Gypsies? How do you know of it?” Aza pulled the covers over the baby.

Benjamin lightly touched the back of the baby's head flinching as it moved. “They were frying cakes the other morning. I followed the smell right to them. They were nice folks, gave me one and sent me on my way. There were so many babies with them. I think they would take your child far away from here.”

“But-”

“I know you want to keep her but...Father Flagg will not allow it. And I don't want to see anymore terrible things to happen to you.”

“She's my baby...”Aza hugged the child closely.

Benjamin sighed and shook his head. “I know but if she stays, she will be killed and you will be too. At least, this way, there will be a chance you might see her again.”

Aza nodded and kissed the child softly between her floppy round ears. “You're right, Benjamin.”

Tears started running down her cheeks. She swallowed them up her heart growing cold. “Take her to them...tonight. Be discreet.”

***

“And he did and he was. I never saw her again.” Aza rested lay her head against the fox's chest once again.

Gideon ran his fingers down the back her head and along her neck. “I'm so sorry, Aza.”

“It's nothing you did, nor anything you could have controlled. I let it happen, I could have been stronger.” Aza sat back, Gideon stumbled forward into her waiting arms.

“You were just being a kid, you did nothing wrong. This Flagg guy, he was the one who did wrong. The dude's a monster and trusts me if there's one thing I know its monsters.” Gideon slipped down to sit on the rocks fighting the dizzying feeling that was overtaking him.

Aza knelt down in front of him, her eyes tracing his. ”Your...father. He-”

“Stepdad and yeah he did.” Gideon locked eyes with hers.

“I've been dreaming about you as well. There is something about you that makes them come. Even in the waking world, I see you in my mind. You in another time...another place.” Aza took his hand, placing a soft kiss on the back of it. “It is more than Mordith that brought us together. Of that, I am sure and for that, I'm grateful.”

“I am too.” Gideon reached up and touched her cheek.

“About before...in the blacksmith. I thought that I was ready to...seek you out.” Aza said shyly, a red tint coming to her cheeks.

“Oh yeah, in the spring time way, right.” Gideon gave her a large smile, a nervous rush filled his belly making him even more light-headed.

Aza laughed, it was the most natural laugh she'd ever shared with him. “Indeed, I'm...not ready yet, though.”

Gideon sighed and gave her hand a squeeze. “There is no rushing these things. When you're ready, we'll talk about it then.”

“Thank you for understanding.” Aza leaned close planting a soft kiss on his cheek before whispering. “When the time comes...I choose you, Gideon Grey.”

Gideon cleared this throat and rubbed the heat at the back of his neck. “I'm honored.” He whispered back.

The moments slipped away as the looked at one another, he chewed and lip and thought that a change of subject was in order. “Whatever happened to Father Flagg?”

Aza opened her mouth to speak and a familiar voice interrupted. “I released his soul for the devil to keep.”

The pair looked around to see Benjamin sidling down the slope with a wooden tray of food clutched in his hand. Gideon looked at Aza, who nodded, then back at the cheetah, who finished his hike over. When he handed off the tray of food to Aza, he settled down on the shore pulling his trouser legs up so he could soak his feet in the cool water.

“There you are.” Benjamin sighed wriggling his toes under the water.

“What happened?” Gideon took his bowl of mushroom soup, the smell warmed his very soul.

“Father Flagg? I came to him and told him that I found a slaughtered baby in the hollow of a tree stump. I was panicked and frightened that he had no choice but to listen. He followed me out into the woods and I cowered just at the edge of the treeline. There in the meadow was said tree stump. When he went over to investigate, I...” Benjamin stirred his soup and shook the images from his head. “Well, let's just say Father Flagg will never defile another child again.”

“And no one figured it out?” Gideon burned his lip on the soup but was too interested in the story to care.

“No. The Gypsies who took the child heard my pleas and were all too eager to take the body away in the night. Father Flagg fell victim to highwaymen in the night and was never heard from again.” Benjamin gave a nervous smile. “It was shortly after that, Aza and I left the abbey. I slipped into a well of denial and she became cold as a stone. We wandered the countryside looking for the gypsy band and Aza's child. That's when I got the idea to ask the Lady of the Falls. She knows many across the land. If anyone knew where to begin looking, it was her.”

“I want to find my child again. Eight winters have passed, she will not recognize me but I've seen her in my dreams. I know what she looks like.” Aza sipped from the bowl itself.

“And I wish to help. Maybe I can even atone for my sin against the Divine. Forgiveness for the blood on my hands.” Benjamin poured a little of his soup into each of their bowls. “I've not much of an appetite just now.”

“I understand.” Gideon mused, eating another bite.

“I'm heading back, you two shouldn't stay out here too much long.” Benjamin walked away, the late afternoon sun was already painting the world in its warm colors.

Aza finished her soup and rested her head against the baker fox's chest taking solace at the sound of his heart beating. Gideon wrapped an arm around her hugging her close. She must be cold, Gideon wondered. She was trembling against him. Or maybe, his mind whispered. She was still trembling from sharing her story.

The baker gave her cheek a long warm kiss and whispered in her ear. “Everything will be alright, Aza.”

“For once...” She sighed and turned to kiss his lips. “I believe it.”

 


	26. Roguish Intent

The arms of the cliff sides stretched around embracing the hidden meadow beyond the woods. The distant sounds of the waterfall echoed off the walls. It was joined by the droning choir of crickets in a beautiful nighttime. The moon sat just beyond the crest of the cliffs and was joined by millions of stars. For a brief moment, Judy forgot the impended doom to all of Zootopia and just took in nature letting it sooth the torrent of emotions inside of her.

Judy sat at the very edge of a catwalk with her legs dangling over the edge. She could see the tree house city stretch out all around her, laced between the ancient high trees that grew up to the heavens. Solid wood that held a whole other world, she mused with a halfhearted smile. With the beautiful scenery around her, the bunny should be happier than she was. But she wasn't, her stomach felt full of butterflies making her nauseous.

“Focus on something else, bun,” Judy whispered to no one.

In the pools below, she could see the baker and the barbarian resting peacefully in the cool grass. The larger mammal with her head resting on the baker's chest. Periodically he would say something and she would laugh. That brought a smile to the captain's face. What manner of creature was the baker? He's fought her ferociously and without fear, she'd nearly killed him but he did it anyway. Now they lay in whatever bliss was destine for them.

“The divine certainly has a sense of humor.” Judy mused.

“There you are not wrong, sister.” A voice called.

Benjamin had come out of his shared hut to whittle on a piece of wood in the nighttime air. “It's such a beautiful night, the divine blessed us with this.”

Judy looked back at him and smiled. “That she did.”

“Out here alone?” Benjamin slid the sharp knife across the wood. “I trust I'm not disturbing you.”

“No, not at all Cleric. I was just thinking about...our situation.” Judy looked back down at the hyena and fox.

“Ah yes, Gideon and Aza. Their situation will forever be complicated,”

“As all matters of the heart, I'd imagine.” Judy sighed.

“It seems that spring comes to all in time.” Benjamin flicked a piece of wood away with his knife.

“What do you mean?” Judy snatched around to look at him, the red in her cheeks shining through.

“Oh, Aza and Gideon. Buja and Finn. Young Nicholas and-”

“Carrots?” Nicholas called from further down the catwalk.

Judy straightened up but didn't turn to look at him. “Speak of the devil...”

“And he shall appear. Evening, Nicholas.” The pudgy cheetah said.

“Benny, how are you doing, chum?” Nicholas said jovially.

“Well, thank you. Decided to carve a new ankh!” There was a sticky sweet excitement in his voice.

“Couldn't be happier for you, buddy. If you would like some assistance with that, Fangmeyer would be more than willing to help. You should go see her.” Nicholas' was strangely overzealous about the whole thing.

Judy furrowed her eyebrows, whispering. “Please say, no. Please.”

“Would she be awake at this hour?” Benjamin inquired.

“She's always awake, her tinkering mind won't let her. Just go to the big hut in the center of the village.” Judy couldn't see but she was sure the fox was making a shooing motion with his hand. “Run along now. I'll keep your seat warm.”

Judy heard the inevitable sound of Benjamin's seat groaning as he shifted away. The soft padding of his feet along the walkway. Then she was alone with the rogue on this beautiful evening.

“We will be holding a council tomorrow to discuss our next course of action.” Nicholas' voice sounded strangely serious.

Judy looked back at him, her furrowed brow and skewed lips told him that she was still angry with him before she looked out across the expanse once again. “Council? More like you lying to us to get what you want.”

Nicholas sighed moving up behind her but I didn't attempt to touch her. “I get it. I know you guys are mad at me.”

“Do you get it?” Judy snapped. “I doubt I can trust you at all.”

“You can. I promise, no more lies.” Nick knelt down behind her, his hand resting on her shoulder.

“We're your party...your friends. We have to be able to trust you. Instead, you dropped us off here, so you could go gallivanting on some fools errand.” Judy brushed his hand from her shoulder. “What happened to Aza and Gideon could have been avoided. What would you have done, if your band of merry layabouts, would have killed her, or worse, both of them?”

“I...don't know. Besides Finn and Gazelle, I've never had friends before. I can't imagine what I would do if something happened to them...or you.” There was a strange sincerity in his voice that caused the flutter in Judy's stomach to worsen.

“If we're your friends, Nicholas, act like it. This...aloofness, this coy game you're playing, it could cost lives.” Judy bit her bottom lips, hating herself more for the feelings that were confusing her.

“I'm sorry, will you ever be able to forgive me?”

“No...not just like that. You have to earn it, Nicholas.”

“Then I will. Tell me, what I must do?” Nicholas pressed both of his hands to her back.

“I want the truth, the truth about everything.” Judy trembled at his touch.

“Then you'll have it, just ask and I'll tell you everything you want to know.” Nicholas pleaded.

“Promises...are as good as lies to a fox,” Judy whispered harshly.

“I can't prove it unless you give me a chance.”

Judy thought for a long moment considering what he said. Her keen ears took in everything about the fox as if she were looking at him. The way he licked his lips nervously. The quickened thumping of his heart in his chest. The gentle quiver in his hands at her back. This was the most real she'd ever seen or heard him. Maybe, just maybe this time he was telling the truth.

“Peter, the rabbit back at the castle...who was he to you?” Judy spoke, her lips dry.

“A friend, a lover, and a...regret that weighs heavy on my heart,” Nick whispered, his hand caressing down her back.

“So it's true, you have a thing for rabbits?” Judy snorted covering her mouth with her hand.

Nicholas rubbed the back of her neck. “Yes. It's true.”

Judy fought to change the subject. “Are you the leader of this rabble?”

“Yes and no. Gazelle is primed to take over once she's ready. She makes all the calls, Finn and I help her enforce them. Whenever she or I think she's in over her head. I'll help her out. It hasn't happened yet, Gazelle is very bright.” Judy could almost see the pride-filled smile on Nicholas' beautiful face.

“What is the Sunburst Stone?” Judy asked.

“There are so many legends surrounding it, it's really hard to say. But one of the stories tells that it's been in the Lionheart family line for thirteen generations. When a Lionheart dies, their soul is absorbed into the stone. It's supposed to light Zootopia's darkest moment.” Nicholas sat back on the wood behind her, scooting up close with his legs on either side of her. “The only thing is, it needs a conductor.”

“Which is?” Judy tensed up at how close the fox was getting but not once did she feel her flight instincts take over.

“Gazelle said the Onyx Staff, the one that Bellwether used, is the conductor. There should be a niche in the head of it. That's where the stone goes.” Nicholas whispered.

“Why?”

“Because the king always had a Mage assistant, since before the Lionhearts took over. One held the stone, the other held the staff. If things in the world went sour, they would join together and fix it.”

Judy's ears snatched up in understanding, she heard the satisfying slap of them hitting his muzzle. “They didn't predict either the king or the Mage betraying the other.”

“Precisely.”

“What will you do now?” Judy asked.

“I want to go back to the castle and set things right.”

“A noble gesture. Since when has a fox ever been noble?” The words were meant to be a joke but they came out sounding harsher than she intended.

“Gazelle explained this to you already but if you want I can tell you again.” Judy could hear the pain her words caused the Bard.

“No, no. I may not be able to believe you but your daughter has no reason to lie to me.” Judy wished she wouldn't have said anything of the sort.

Nicholas sighed again, she could imagine his frustrations coursing through him. Her words were hurting him. She wanted to believe that they were causing him some form of regret something that would make him very sorry for the way he acted. It was cruel of her but he deserved it for all the lying. For leaving them in the care of the so-called Lady of the Falls. It was irresponsible for him to leave. Judy's eyes went wider as she realized her next question.

“Why did you leave us here, alone?”

She felt the fox tense behind her. “I was gathering some...important things.” There was a hesitation in his words.

Judy could feel another lie coming one but urged him anyway. “Like?”

“Special herbs for the fog mask that Fangmeyer designed...and...”

“And what?”

“I...ah...I'll just show you.”

Judy could hear some rustling behind her. The bard was digging through his satchel being extra gentle with whatever he was doing. Then, at once, she felt something soft and sweet-smelling set atop her head. At first, she winced at the cool feeling, expecting something different. Her ears snatched up throwing whatever it was down over her face. When she saw them, she gasped, gently picking it up in her hands. It was a crown made entirely of pink flowers. Not just a few but hundreds of the tiny flowers. They smelled sweet like cherries with a hint of rose. They were masterfully woven by careful fingers. But the flowers were more than that. Judy recognized them almost immediately, tears filling her eyes.

“These are Lapiniel-Folifocus. Bunny kisses...they're left on the graves of bunnies that have passed on.” Judy sniffled, trying hard to keep it together. “Where did you get these?”

“I went to the outskirts of your farm and gathered them.”

“But how?”

“I used my song to slow time so I could get there and back to you as soon as possible. There are two hundred and seventy-six flowers.” Nicholas explained resting a hand in the center of her back. “One for each member of your family. I...wanted to show you just how sorry I am for your loss.”

“Fool...why...?” Judy trembled as she touched the crown to her face, the tears coming in earnest now.

“Because...I'm in love with you,” Nicholas said, pressing his forehead against the back of hers.

“Oh Nicholas,” Judy whispered and turned to look at him. Eagerly, the fox shifted away giving her more room to move.

When he leaned in to kiss her, she touched his face tenderly. “No. Even with this, it is still merely winter, Bard...”

A look of disappointment came to his face but a smile came to his lips when she slipped the flower crown back atop her brow. Judy stared at him for a long time, he held his smile just for her benefit. Spring had come to her heart but fear kept her at bay. There was still so much she didn't know about the Bard. There were still things about herself she needed to work through. Nicholas had made strides in healing the damage that he'd done, Judy couldn't ask for someone more dedicated to mending things than the bard had been.

“But know this...spring may come yet and when it does, the warmth will melt the frost.” Judy's words brought about a more real smile. Shy and charming, more so than any line the Bard could deliver.

“Then I will wait and dream of that day.”

Judy caressed his face before getting to her feet. She started back to her own hut to think upon things that the fox had said. Her head was still spinning from the weight of the crown. It didn't remove the pain that she was battling in her heart but surprisingly, it did make her feel better. Nicholas leaned against the rope railing and watched her go.

“Judy was right about one thing.”

A voice in the dark startled the Bard. “What?” When he looked, he saw Benjamin leaning against the wall of the hut.

“A fox that has a thing for a rabbit...The divine does have a unique sense of humor.” He loosed a giggle and moved to pat the fox on his back.

“How much did you hear?” Nicholas felt a hot blush surge through him.

“Enough, my lute-wielding friend.”

“Can I convince you to keep this to yourself?” Nicholas looked at the cheetah with pleading eyes.

“Your secret is safe with me.” Benjamin smiled at him.

“Thank you.” Nicholas nervously wrung his hands.

 


	27. We Need a Plan

Gideon looked around the large hut, surprised that anything this large could be built in the tree house. The ancient tree climbed up through the floor and then out the ceiling like a pillar holding the whole thing together. A table was built around the tree, expertly crafted and etched with artistic precision. Gazelle paced around the table looking at a myriad of maps and documents laid out on the table. Nicholas was busy whispering stuff to Judy, she listened intently. It was nice to see that they were at least being cordial with each other.

The rest of the room was alive with the hustle and bustle of the day-to-day. A very large tigress gathered in the corner with a work bench full of different items. She tinkered away without so much as a distraction. An obnoxious Kudu complained about the number of bodies in his way as he carried a tray of fruit and berries to a table set up nearby. An Oryx followed him, constantly reassuring him that everything was going to be alright.

Aza and Benjamin stood away from the rest of the group. Gideon could tell by the look on Aza's face, she was not impressed with the young Lady of the Falls, nor Nicholas' deception. Finn and Buja helped a pair of tigers set up another table next to the other. That just left the lowly baker fox standing around watching everyone work while he did nothing. Obviously, with his shoulder in shreds, there was little he could do, it would still be nice to have a task.

“Baker!” Gazelle called to him, her accent was beautiful. Intoxicating, just like the Gazelle from his world. “Hand me that black bag, behind you.”

Gideon nodded and looked back. Sitting in an ornamental bowl on the table behind him was a dark green bag. When he picked it up, he was surprised that it was so heavy for its size. The pudgy fox hurried over to her and handed it off. A warm smile came to her lips.

“Thank you, Baker.”

“Nah, it's Gideon. Baker is my profession.” Gideon rubbed the back of his neck shyly at her strong gaze.

“Gideon...a very strong name. Help me place these, please.”

The baker fox couldn't turn down her request. The pair moved to the table and she dumped the contents of the bag onto the table. Gideon's crystal blue eyes shot open as crude cut gems rolled out across the map on the table. There were gems of every color and size. In his world, it would be nothing short of a fortune. Even his good nature shuddered at the opportunity to snatch one or two for himself.

“Gather around all.” Gazelle ordered.

She picked up golden Corundum and set it on the map at the point labeled 'Falls'. Nicholas picked up a Peridot and set it next to the Gazelle's gem. After everyone picked a gem with a color that correlated to themselves, the map was now a beautiful array of gems, obviously, all centered around the point near the falls. Gazelle leaned on the table, her eyes brows furrowed. Nicholas stroked his chin as if he were creating a master scheme. Judy stood by, she was watching him closely.

“Well, I have no idea. I'm no good at any of this.” Nicholas chuckled, Judy groaned and punched him in the arm.

“We need a plan, not jokes, Bard.”

“Father!” Gazelle snapped around looking at the fox.

Finn, who was on the table, walked over and looked at the gems. “I want these when we're done. All of them.”

“You can't have them, they're not yours.” Benjamin bickered.

“Silence!” Buja's voice boomed, a wave of magic rushed through them stealing their voices for only a second. “The river...” The buffalo leaned over and touched a wavering blue path on the map.

“What about it?” Finn rubbed his neck, the weird tingling sensation in his throat almost making him gag.

Judy followed Buja's finger as it traced a path up the river. She tapped her hooved finger against a spot marked 'Sewer'. A smile traced the bunnies lips, her smile was shared with the rest of the original party.

“I get you, girl.” Finn picked his onyx gem and set it on the entrance to the sewer.

“I think we should take the river all the way back to the sewer. If we move through there, we should go unnoticed.” Buja explained.

“That would be a prime idea, except we don't have enough boats to take us all. I doubt we have the time to build more.” Gazelle shifted her weight from one leg to the other.

“A small group then, it would further assist us with going unnoticed.” Buja explained herself.

“Yes, we can send the bulk of our army to the front gates. Draw the zombies that roam the city to this one single point.” Judy tapped the map where the front gate would be.

“What good would that do? These are mindless zombies, not seasoned soldiers-” Aza grunted. Gideon interrupted with. “No, she's right. WE don't know how much control that Bellwether lady has over these things. But. If her eyes on the gate, she'll never see us coming.”

“Exactly.” Buja smirked.

“Splitting up the troops isn't the best course of action.” Gazelle added.

“There is no other option, mi'lady.” Fangmeyer added.

Gazelle hung her head for a second. “A small group will go in then. I will lead the main forces to the gate.” Gazelle moved her yellow stone to the drawing of the drawbridge at the castle.

“No, we'll need you in the throne room.” Nicholas touched her hand. “You're the only one who knows how to properly use the Sunburst Stone.”

“What is there to know, father? All you have to do is set the stone in Bellwether's staff.” Gazelle explained.

“What'll happen then?” Gideon leaned on the table.

“I don't know, I've only read stories and theories. With any luck, it'll do something spectacular.” Gazelle insisted.

“I'll lead the troops to the gate.” Buja said, finally. “That way Gazelle can go with the group heading through the sewers.”

“No, I-” Judy interjected, but Buja held up her hand.

“I'm the oldest member of our party, I've been in more battles than any of you. I paid attention during the war tactics and excelled during war drills. I can do this.” Buja insisted.

“I'm not comfortable with that.” Gazelle spoke up.

“I'll go with her. We make a great team as...Judy saw earlier.” Finn gave the bunny a wicked grin.

A blush came to the rabbit's face. “Quite.”

“And the troops will think twice about disobeying her if I'm around.” Finn finalized his thought.

“I-”

“There's no arguing, young lady.” Finn glared at Gazelle. “This is how it has to be.”

“Yes, Finn.” Gazelle dipped her chin.

“Fangmeyer!” Nicholas turned and looked at the tall Tiger bodyguard, who was finishing a few more adjustments on something on her work bench.

“Yes,” She whispered as she screwed a small filter onto a leather mask.

“Have you finished with those masks?” Nicholas asked, his voice more inferring that she already knew what he was talking about.

“Certainly. Each one of the newcomers will have a mask will keep them safe from the fog.” The tiger held up a mask with a smile on her broad face, her eyes covered by a pair of goggles.

“That was fast. Excellent, my dear.” Nicholas chewed his bottom lip.

“Which brings us to...a more unpleasant task at hand.” Nicholas looked at Gideon. “We need the stone that's inside of you, baker.”

“I ah-” Gideon felt the sweat already forming on his brow.

“Over my dead body.” Aza growled slamming her hand down on the wooden table.

Her voice echoed through the very trunk of the tree spreading out to every corner of the room Everyone in the room jolted and shifted away from her. Gideon quickly wrapped his arms around her, Running his fingers gently along her face and neck.

“Easy, sweetheart.” Gideon cooed to her. “If they need the stone to...undo this. Then they can have it.”

“No...” Was the what the look on Aza's face said but it wasn't her voice that said it.

It was Benjamin who spoke. “I can't in good faith let you take the stone from the baker at this time. He lost an immense amount of blood yesterday, any more might jeopardize his life. In fact, if it wasn't for his insistence on the matter, I would keep out of the battle altogether.”

“Then what do you propose we do?” Nicholas asked.

Benjamin shrugged. “Throughout this entire endeavor, opportunities have been revealed to us. I think this shall be no different. When the time comes, we'll know what to do.”

“That's a pretty big gamble, Benny.” Gideon huffed a laugh.

“At the pinnacle moment, baker. Will you let us do what we must, to end this?” Judy asked, her gaze went deep into his soul.

Aza flexed but Gideon pushed his nose into her neck to calm her. After a long moment of listening to her heart calm, her body relaxing against his. He knew that she was alright again. He looked back at the rest of the group and nodded.

“Then it's settled.” Nicholas sighed. “Now all we need to do is decide who will be in the small group infiltrating the sewers.” Nicholas looked over at the bunny standing to his right. “Judy?”

“I'll lead, you and Gazelle will follow.” Judy picked up her amethyst and set it on the river near the falls.

“The baker will go, as well,” Gazelle added.

“And he's not going anywhere without me.” Aza stated.

“We figured as much.” Judy smirked at her moving all their gems to rest around hers.

“I'll go too.” Benjamin stood next to the hyena. “If we get into a pinch, I can always turn away the undead with this.” He held up his newly whittled ankh.

“Six, that's a good number.” Nicholas mused moving his gem to the rest of the group. “Then the six of us will meet by the river before the sun comes up.”

“Seven.” Fangmeyer moved a red gem next to the rest of the group. “Trust me, you're going to want me there in the thick of things if things turn sour.”

“So you say. What do you bring to the table?” Aza looked at the large female.

“Blasting powder, an invention of my own.” The tiger held up a small glass vial with a fuse laced cork.

“Blasting powder?” Aza cocked her head.

“It goes boom.” Gideon took the bottle and shook it gently. The black sand inside clouded the glass.

“More precisely, it strips fur, flesh, and muscle from bones. Nothing remains on the ones closest to the blast.” Fangmeyer chuckled cruelly.

“Alright, getting a little creepy over here.” Nicholas chimed in. “Let's move this along.”

Judy nodded in agreement. “Buja, Finn, I recommend you get the troops ready to march tonight. Move during the night and sleep during the day. It's the safest way to do it.”

“We'll leave at twilight.” Buja crossed her arms.

“I'll take at least four days to reached the castle. You should rest at least half a day before engaging the enemies on the morning of the fifth day.” Gazelle pointed at certain points on the map, Gideon guessed they were possible resting sites.

“I agree, we don't want to take any chances that your troops will be tired.” Judy knew the Cape Buffalo had already thought this through but she was comforted by mentioning it.

“We will,” Buja nodded. “We must eat well tonight, the rest of our meals will be light to keep us from becoming cumbersome.”

“Sounds good.” Gazelle looked down at Nicholas, who was playing with the gems that sat on the river.

“It'll take us three days to reach the sewer entrance.” Nicholas explained. “I guess we can hold up there to make doubly sure we're prepared.”

“Did y'all forget the band of thugs and murderers that we left back there?” Gideon questioned.

“He's right, we will have to deal with them when we get there.” Judy rubbed her chin and nodded.

“I have a lot of pull with that type of element throughout all of Zootopia. They can either help us or die miserably. It will be their choice.” Gazelle said.

“It's a plan...” Nicholas smirked, nodding at the map.

“It's a damned good plan.” Gazelle punched him in the shoulders.

“What is with the ladies in my life always punching me?” Nicholas rubbed his sore shoulder.

“If it'll make you feel better, Nick. I could punch you too.” Finn laughed. “Then it's a family thing.”

“No, no. I'm fine.” Nicholas waved his hands at the smaller fox.

“Provisions will be handed out by the quartermaster. Report to him with anything you may need.” Gazelle added.

“Make sure you're packed and ready to go. Health Items, bandages, water, food, change of shorts, god knows we'll all need those.” Nicholas chuckled, a spattering of courtesy laughs filled the room.

“That's enough now, fox.” Judy smirked, her face growing serious as she looked around the room. “We all have a plan. For the rest of the day, it is yours to spend with your loved ones and enjoy it however you see fit. We need you all at one hundred percent come tomorrow.”

The smiles all faded replaced by grim looks all around. There was something more, though, something in each and everyone's eyes. There was determination. They knew what needed to be done and more so, they knew what was at stake. Seeing them so ready for a task that could lead them to the very steps of the abyss. None of them cowered, none of them flinch. It was enough to inspire hope. Gideon leaned into Aza feeling her strong arms wrap around him.

“Alright, everyone dismissed.” Judy looked over to Gazelle to make sure she didn't overstep her bounds, but the gazelle was already retreating back to her throne for some much-needed meditation.

 


	28. No Rest for the Restless

A cool breeze slipped through every crack in the hut. There was moisture to it, sprays of the falls that caught on the wind. The smell of trees and flowers filled the small sleeping quarters. It would be just the thing to help a sleeping body relax, if in fact, the bunny was sleeping. No, not tonight. Judy paced around the room in her cool silken gown. It had been a gift from one of the other females in the band, an opossum named Ellie. It was light-weight, Something soft and smooth against her fur. 'Over the seas' is where she said it came from and it showed. It was something a royal would wear. Unfortunately, it did little to keep the chill away. The breeze ruffled her fur as much as her gown. The bunny knew she should be sleeping but there was so much left to do. In truth, there wasn't Judy had already checked her bags, multiple times. Her armor was set out perfectly for when she woke. Even her sword had been sharpened to a razor's edge. She'd been ready for hours now but still could find no rest. It had always been this way before an impending battle but this felt differently somehow. Her mind was addled by something else. Something worse, it felt like. She looked at the flower crown that rested around her bed post. Something worse, indeed.

The flap to her room opened behind her causing her to jolt. When she looked, Buja stood in the doorway letting the flap fall behind her as she walked in. The mage looked comfortable in her layers of robes and cloaks. The green fabric of her robes went well with the brown cloak and gray fur. A heavy pack rested on her back. At her hip hung sheathed sword. Judy had seen the buffalo fight melee before and was impressed with her skill. It was nice to see that they'd trusted her enough to arm her after all. A smile came to the Mage's broad face when she saw the younger mammal.

“The troops are ready to march, ma'am,” Buja announced. “We're all but ready to move out.”

Judy stared at the taller mammal for a long moment, not sure how she should react to this impromptu debriefing. They'd known each other a long time and have been more than comrades, they'd been friends, sisters almost. Judy could feel in her heart that her friend was stressed, nervous about this. She felt the same way through and through. Judy jumped from the floor wrapping her arms around the tall Buffalo's neck. Buja's strong arms wrapped around her. Buja could crush the rabbit like a dried autumn leaf but never did.

“I'm so proud to have been a part of your life, Buja, you know that?” Judy groaned through the hug.

“Not as proud as I to have been your friend.” Buja sighed, her chin rested between the bunny's ears.

“If we don't-”

“We will,” Buja reassured Judy.

“Be practical, you stubborn cow.” Judy laughed fighting the tears that were coming. “If we don't make it, let us meet in the afterlife because I don't know what I'll do for all eternity without you.”

“You have my word, ma'am.” Buja giggled.

“Ahem, I hope I'm not interrupting anything.” A voice called from the door.

Both the ladies turned to see Nicholas standing at the door clutching something to his chest. There was a warm look on his fox face. Judy found herself smile in spite of herself. Buja let the small bunny slip down to the floor before composing herself once again.

“No,” Buja smirked. “I was just leaving.

The buffalo shot Judy a suggestive glance and a smile. “See you soon, ma'am. Don't stay up too late.”

Judy felt a heat rush to her cheeks as she shooed her friend away. “Be safe, my friend. Watch out for Finn, he has his eye on you.”

“Speaking of Finn, he's waiting for you at the edge of the lake.” Nicholas urged the buffalo. “Do take care of him. He may be the only friend I have in this world.”

“I will, but don't be so sure of that, Bard. I like you...” Buja held up her hand making a pinching motion. “A little.” With a soft chuckled she stepped back through the flap and was gone into the night.

“Lovely girl.” Nicholas laughed. “I'm going to miss her as we're walking head first into certain defeat.”

“Nice sentiment, Bard. I thought you were supposed to inspire hope, not crush it.” Judy rubbed the back of her neck, trying to avoid eye contact with him.

“My apologies, ma'am. We shall conquer the day.” Even though his words were nothing more than a tease, there was sincere look in his eyes.

The green orbs trapped her with a passionate look. It took Judy's breath away to see him so open. The Bard had always been aloof with his emotions, but since there talk, he was living up to his promise to be more forthwith in showing his emotions.

“What brings you here, Nicholas?” Judy took a deep breath trying to stabilize herself against his charm.

“You, of course.”

Judy touched her chest, her eyes widening. “Me?”

Nicholas's words got the reaction he'd hoped for, she could see it in his smirk. “I have a gift for you.”

Nicholas lay his parcel on the bed opening it. Inside was a set of leather armor. The chest piece was polished and smooth, bending masterfully where it needed to for maximum movement. Beautiful symbols were burned into the leather along the trim. In the center was a mountain with a waterfall coming down. Behind was the crescent moon inside the sun much the same as the brand on the inside of Gazelle's thigh. The tightly knit fabric sleeves could stop a dagger in the dark but didn't hamper arm movement at all. The leather skirt didn't constrict around the hips and thighs either. Even the fabric knit trousers moved and breathed perfectly.

“It's beautiful.” Judy ran her fingers along the chest piece.

“I made it.” Nicholas bit his bottom lip.

“You made this for me?” Judy gasped.

“No...though after that reaction, I wish I had. I actually made this for Gazelle when she started her training at the Thieves' Guild. She was really young, so if figured it's small enough to fit you.” Nicholas made some hand measurements and held them out to Judy.

“It seems it will at that, but what about Gazelle?”

“It's a gift from both of us. She wanted you to have it because it will keep you safe, as it kept her safe through everything.” Nicholas touched the branding on the chest armor feeling the divots beneath his fingers.

“But why?” Judy cocked her head at him.

“Because...I don't want anything to happen to you, and she knows how much you mean to me.” Nicholas didn't look at her.

Judy's heart skipped a beat when she tried to speak her words faltered in her mouth. “Thank you.”

“Anytime.” He gave her a smile and started away towards the door. “I should let you get to sleep.”

Judy caught his hand before he could get away, she held it tightly. “Stay.”

Nicholas sighed, his fingers tightening with hers. “I don't know, it's a really big day tomorrow.”

Judy laced her fingers with his pulling him back to her. “I mean, stay with me.”

“Spring?” He whispered.

Judy swallowed wrapping her arms around his waist. She pushed her way past the fabric of his tunic to bury her nose in the fur on his chest. The soft scent was clean and soothing to her nose. It was much nicer than she imagined he would smell. The fragrance excited her senses, making her mind wander to places far away. When she closed her eyes, he was right there with her.

“Spring.” She giggled.

Nicholas touched her chin and lifted her face to gaze into her eyes. “Just as a word of warning,” He said in a sultry tone. “I'm going to place my lips upon yours in an attempted kiss. It is my intent, I will give pause so you can consider my request.”

Judy snorted and pulled away, her voice cracking under the laugh. “So romantic.”

“Romantic and respectful of your boundaries. I'm the whole package.” Nicholas smirked at her.

“Shut up and kiss me, you rogue.” Judy wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

***

The same breeze found its way into Gideon's room. It ruffled the thick fur on his head. It was still wet from the bath he'd taken. Gideon sat at the edge of the bed, the dull ache in his shoulder made it hard for him to go back to sleep. His mind was full of a dream he'd had. It sent is mind wandering to everything that had happened since everything began. It all felt like a dream, one that was bittersweet. There were parts of it that didn't even seem like they could be real. Gideon sighed softly and hung his head. Aza stirred from the bed sitting up. Gideon looked over to her, a smile finding it's way to his lips.

“Nightmares again?” Aza crawled over to him resting her head against between his shoulder blades.

“No, this time it was a happy dream.” Gideon pushed back against her bringing a happy moan from her.

“Want to talk about it?” Aza ran a finger up his back.

“Nah, you should get some sleep, though. Gotta get up with the chickens tomorrow.” Gideon flinched against the tickle.

“I don't need much sleep, baker.” Aza giggled and bit his back.

“Ow.” Gideon laughed and grabbed her pushing her down on the bed.

Gideon was strong but Aza was even stronger. There was no reason for her to remain pinned beneath him unless that was the way she wanted it to be. His fingers laced with her amidst the bedclothes. She squeezed back and bit her bottom lip as they looked at each other. Her eyes searching his, the were as strong as wild as ever. It filled the baker with a wanderlust. Something stirred inside of him. A fluttering deep down inside it excited him.

Aza blushed, it caused her to swallow hard. “You...don't like females, do you?”

“I...” Gideon sat back, remembering that she dreams about his real life as he did hers. “I don't know.”

“I know I'm female but as you saw, I can be a male if you want. It's not the same but I would do it for you.” Aza grunted. The way her mouth curled into a smile saddened Gideon.

“No, I love you just the way you are.” Gideon flinched, his eyes growing wide. “I...”

“Don't say anything else.” Aza blushed more. “Just say that again, please.”

“I love you just the way you are, Aza.” Gideon took her hand.

Aza looked up at him. “Thank you, baker.”

There was a glimmer in her eyes. “I dreamed about you while I slept. You and someone who looked a lot like me. You were sitting under the moon and she kissed you like I wish I could kiss you. Whether it's a dream, lie, or premonition, I care not. To know there is a chance of love, both giving and receiving it, is hope enough.”

Gideon smiled and leaned close pressing his lips to hers. Aza trembled at the feeling of his kiss. A soft gasp was trapped there until her mouth parted. The kiss was clumsy and at one point Gideon winced as he felt a fang nip his lip. Aza tangled her fingers in the thick tuft of fur at his chest. His heart was racing, his breath was labored.

Aza pulled away from the kiss and giggled. “Your heart is threatening to rip free of your chest, baker.”

“I'm nervous that's all.” Gideon swallowed and wiped a small trickle of blood from his lips.

“Oh no, I bit you.” Aza got to her knees and ran her dark tongue where she nicked him.

“Oh, it's fine.” Gideon moaned as his eyes fluttered closed.

“Are you sure. I'm sorry if it hurt. I'm not a good kisser.”

“I'm serious.” He sighed and placed a soft peck on her lips.

“Nothing has to come of this, baker. The kiss was everything I dreamed of.” Aza smiled warmly and fell back onto the bed.

Gideon watched her playfully rolled around on her back on the bed. It brought him to stretch out next to her. He pressed himself tightly against her warm body. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled, an intoxicated look in her eyes. Gideon traced kissing up her chest and along her neck before giving her neck a bite.

“Baker,” She moaned.

Gideon caressed a hand up along her belly pushing her shirt up slowly. Aza squirmed under his playful fingers. The baker moved slowly making sure she was completely comfortable with what he was doing. When his thumb bumped one of her lower nipples, she flinched and grabbed his hand. Gideon sucked in a sharp gasp of air looking up at his face.

“I'm ready...” She whispered.

“Me too.” Gideon moved to kiss her again. This time it was slower and more passionate.

“Oh for the sake of the Divine. This is where I take my leave.” Benjamin moaned.

Benjamin got up from the bed across the room, with his blanket and pillow tucked under his arm. Without another word, h e disappeared through the door flap into the night in search of another place to sleep. The sound of the baker and the hyena's laugh followed him.

 


	29. On the River

It seemed that the morning came too early. The pair stumbled from the basket lift and started down the slope towards the river. The baker fox's body ached from last night's activities. The mere thought of it made his cheeks blush. Aza was much better off, a smile on her face every time she looked at him. Gideon found her hand without even trying.

Below them at the dock, they could see Fangmeyer loading several bag into the boat. The morning breeze tossed her long leather jacket around. A brightly color red scarf was tied around her head. It danced on the breeze. When she saw the pair walking down, she gave an excited laugh and a wave.

“Blessed mornings upon you two. I've been up for hours loading the boat.” Her voice cracked against the morning breeze.

“Good morning to you too.” Gideon chuckled.

“Been very lonely out here with only the fat one to speak with.” The tiger pointed to the sleeping Benjamin tucked in the corner of the boat.

“No offense, dear. I merely wanted to sleep here. Chased away from my own home like Galestar of old. I trust you two worked out your kinks?” Benjamin lifted a floppy brimmed hat from his face.

“Quite.” Aza blushed.

“I thought I smelled something about you.” Fangmeyer chuckled.

“Tis nothing more than sweat and shame.” Benjamin sat up and yawned.

“Enough, brother. If I knew you were lying there listening, I wouldn't have carried on as such.” A smirk came to her face and it was Benjamin's turn to blush.

“Still, I couldn't be happier for you both.” He got up and rolled his blanket away.

“As am I. Stow your gear and weapons. We shall depart soon.” Fangmeyer jumped down onto the deck of the boat.

It wasn't a large vessel. If Gideon had to guess, it was merely the size of a recreational sailboat. Could only house ten people comfortably. There was really no hold to speak up, merely a place to store equipment and food. There were long oars strapped to the sides but the real secret behind its motion came in the form of a meager sail bunched up around the cross-section of the mast. The sight of it excited the fox. He'd love sailing but had only had the opportunity to do it a couple times in his life. Aza on the other hand looked concerned. Her mouth was drawn tight across her lips.

“Now sister, this boat has been checked over twice. There is no fear of sinking.” Benjamin stretched again, scratching the taut leather armor at his belly.

“Nothing will happen when I'm around, I promise,” Gideon whispered into her ear before giving her cheek a kiss.

“I assure you-” Fangmeyer began, when she was interrupted by a voice coming down from the path.

“Enough of that you two. I will not have any babies made under my watch.” Nicholas laughed. He and Judy were walking down. Judy slapped him in the stomach giving him a coy look. He returned it with a smile. Aza covered her mouth and pointed but Gideon didn't understand what she was motioning too. Instead, his attention went to Fangmeyer, who was pulling his satchel from his shoulder. Being careful not to rustle the other shoulder for fear of irritating it.

“You two look great in your new armor.” Nicholas stood back and admired the two of them, motioning for them to spin.

Gideon wore a leather jerkin across his chest. It hung at an awkward angle because the strap over his injured shoulder wasn't tight. The brown undershirt fit loosely and comfortably against the armor. Nicholas had giving explicit orders to remove the sleeves just as the baker liked it. Aza wore a similar outfit. The tunic underneath was slit down the sides to allow more air flow. It was Gazelle's suggestion to help keep Aza cool in the warm temperature.

“Benjamin, you look good too. I'm glad to see all the adjustments were made as per my specifications. Usually they tell me to hang it in my rear.” Nicholas joke gained him a spatter of laughter from the rest of them.

“Is Gazelle coming?” Fangmeyer asked, all too eager to take the other bags for loading.

“Yes, you know how she is. She could sleep through an apocalypse.” Nicholas leaned against Judy, who pushed back.

Again Aza nudged Gideon in his sore side and pointed. “Look.”

Still the baker fox couldn't understand what he should be seeing. “Wh-”

“Sorry I'm late.” A cheerful voice called from above.

Gazelle jumped the rope railing of a higher platform, Nicholas made a choking sound reaching up for her. Gracefully his daughter grabbed a rope and slid all the way down to the ground making a perfect landing. Judy giggled at the frustrated look on the Bard fox's face.

Gazelle ran down the slope wrapping her arms around Nicholas' neck pulling him into a tight hug. “Good morning, father. Good morning to you all. When shall we set off? Baker, I have a gift for you. Ask me about it later.”

“This way, madame.” Fangmeyer snagged her bag and staff as she walked past following her down to the boat.

Before anyone could respond, Nicholas hissed. “You know I hate it when you do that.”

“I know, father. But one day, you will have to trust that I know what I'm doing. You say time and time again, I am headstrong and confident. You will just have to trust me.” Gazelle didn't even spare a glance back before hopping down into the boat. Only then, did she turn and face him when she sat on one of the narrow benches. “We are going to be fighting a war soon, I will be a powerful asset to have. Please, father, trust me.”

Nicholas' eyes narrowed for a moment. He flinched when he felt Judy's soft touch to his chest. “Let's go, Bard. We can talk about this on our journey. Three days will be enough to work this out.”

“Certainly.” Nicholas climbed aboard the boat, helping Judy on board as well.

Aza jumped down from the dock taking the few steps her heavyweight ordered her to do. Gideon followed behind dropping to a knee. Fangmeyer counted in her head the number of passengers before untying the ropes at the dock. The current already whisking the boat away. It forced her to jump the gap to the deck below. Aza rushed up to grab her keeping her from falling.

“Very good hands.” Fangmeyer chuckled.

“Ask the baker.” Aza smiled a wide grin, all of her teeth showing.

All eyes found the baker, his blush giving away all secrets that needn't be said. Nicholas of course did a low tone whistle that urged the others into a laugh. The baker shook his head and cross his arms. “Oh, piss off, y'all.” It only made them laugh harder.

***

Time passed slowly on the river but the trip was relaxing and smooth to say the least. Gideon had asked about his gift and was surprised to receive a pair of claws. They looked like crude versions of something a certain mutant comic book character would use but Gideon knew that none of them would know the reference, so he kept quiet. Aza had been nice enough to teach him how to use them. She took the time and effort to bind his hands with leather straps much the same as he did right before boxing practice. It kept his wrists straight, so they wouldn't break after a few punches. They also made the grips easier to hold. Gideon spent much of the first morning practicing with them. Slashes and punches, his left arm was all but useless because of the bite would. But Aza told him that he would do severe damage with his right arm.

Judy had even taken the time to teach him how to clean them and sharpen them. The bunny's method had been much more finessed than Finn's. As the sun started going down, each of them enjoyed a few scraps of bread and cured meats. The fruit juice was a pleasant surprise. Gideon was sure it would be bitter ale once again. After everyone had full tummies, Nicholas gathered his lute for a soft song and a story to help them all relax.

Aza rested her head on Gideon's shoulder half listening to the story but mostly listening to the fox breath. The way his chest rose and fell soothed her into a calm she'd never known. When Nicholas finished his story, he set aside his loot and smiled at his handy work. Benjamin had been asleep by the second chord. Gazelle slept tightly up against Fangmeyer beneath a blanket, both of them not making a sound. Gideon periodically snored but would slip back into a quiet slumber. Nicholas looked at Judy catching her rubbing her eyes.

“Sleepy?” He asked.

“Yeah, I'll take the first watch though. I want you to get your sleep, archer.” There was a familiarity in her voice when she spoke to him that brought both of the hyena's eyes open.

“Nah, I'm not tired. I don't need much sleep. I'll take the first watch.” The way he caressed down her side to rest his hand on her hip couldn't be mistaken.

“If you're sure. I'll see you soon, Bard.” Judy giggled before kissing his lips.

It took every ounce of control to keep from making a squeal. Aza had been right about them. She witnessed every little touch they made. The joy she felt in her heart guaranteed that she wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight. Instead, she watched the Bard cover the bunny up in a blanket and go back to playing his lute. Soft strums to pass the evening. Before too long, even Aza fell victim to the sweet melody.

***

Gideon was awoken with a start to the sound of playful banter. He couldn't see at first, everything was dark. It wasn't until then that he realized that someone covered him over with a blanket. Most likely to keep the sunrise from waking him. When he pulled the blanket away, he was blinded by the sun's rays assaulting him. It took a moment for it to clear, when it did. He saw Nicholas and Judy playfully urging each other on. A warm hand caressed his hip, bringing him to find Aza sitting behind him. The most radiant smile he'd ever seen her make was on her face. She watched the bunny and the fox at play.

“Love blossoms on the battlefield.” Is all she said, her voice hushed.

Gideon watched as Judy slapped both hands into his chest gently, there was no malice behind it. A warm smile played along the bunny's face. A soft look in her eyes as she watched him laugh at her assault. The fox blinked a few times and smirked.

“Love, huh?” Gideon chuckled, raising up into a sitting position.

“Yes,” Aza said with childish excitement. “Watch their hands.”

Gideon shrugged and watched the two as they continued their banter. It took some effort to tune out Gazelle and Fangmeyer, who were both joining in on the play session. Then it happened, their hands touched. Not once but several times, especially at the pique of every playful jabs. Nicholas would cup his pinkie around hers and pull her hands into his and she would pull away only to do the same thing a moment later. Touch his chest, or run her fingers up his arm. Each time a million sweet things were whispered between them just by glance alone.

“Well, I'll be.” Gideon smirked.

Aza ran her fingers along the baker's hands before lacing their fingers. “Sometimes it's good to be the quiet one. It gives you more of an opportunity to observe the beautiful things in this world.”

Gideon kissed the inside of her thigh and rested his head on her knee. “Just one more reason that makes you a remarkable mammal.”

“Oh shush you!” Aza giggled as they both listened to the pair continue their play.

“No, no Carrots. I am telling you to your face, right now that I can hit any target, you just name it.” Nicholas laughed twirling an arrow around his fingers.

Judy thrust her hands onto her hips “And I'm saying your pants are ablaze. For that is what happens to liars.”

“I'll bet you anything.” Nicholas smirked.

Judy gripped the hand that held the arrow.“Anything, huh? A deal then. If you miss, you have to tell everyone the truth.”

“About?” The change in the fox's face already revealed that he knew what she was talking about.

“You know very well.” Judy said slyly.

Nicholas nodded snapped his fingers. Fangmeyer slid away a board from the deck of the ship and retrieved the fox's bow. Quickly she tossed it to him and he snatched it from the air, twirling it on his finger. Until it set masterfully in his hand. “Name a target, mi'lady.”

“There's an apple hanging from that tree branch, just there.” Judy pressed her body tightly to the Bard's and pointed.

Nicholas leaned close following her finger. There it was, he could see the red and yellow marvel as clear as day. It had a beautiful green leafy background forcing it to stand out. He knocked his arrow drawing back the bow and loosing it all in the same smooth motion. The shot was true. It hit the small fruit square leaving it flopping around against the extra weight.

“Damn!” Gideon smiled, he started clapping his hands. “One in a million shot right there.”

“Damn, indeed.” Judy swore before taking the bow. “New bet.”

“Changing the rules, this deal gets worse all the time.” Nicholas grunted playfully

Judy rolled her eyes. “Har har, if I can hit the same apple. You still have to...confess.”

“Oh yeah? Like the baker said. One in a million, but I like the idea of watching you try.” Nicholas even pulled an arrow from his quiver for her.

Judy knocked the arrow and drew back. The bow was large and hard to handle but she was confident. She used her finger to line the shot up, lifting slightly to account for the arch of the arrow. When she let it fly, Nicholas was up on the edge of the boat leaning out. His muzzle hanging open in awe. The shot wasn't as precise as his but the arrow cut a gash in the side of the apple causing it to swing one final time before it fell into the water below.

Nicholas looked back at Judy, a stunned look on his face. “How?”

“The king wishes his troops to be cross trained. Archers can use swords, and swordsmen can use bows. I'm no expert but I can hold my own.” Judy snorted and took his hand.

“I gotta say, two in a million seems unlikely.” Gideon laughed. “This seems more than coincidence.”

“Two in a million seems right to me.” Benjamin mumbles from under his hood.

“Have you been awake this entire time, you sneak-thief.” Nicholas moved over to kick the cleric's leg lightly.

“The divine works in mysterious ways and so to do I.” Benjamin pulled his hood back.

“Seems so but no more acting the aloof fox from you, tell them.” Judy poked the bard fox in the side.

“Fair is fair.” Nicholas' face when serious for a moment as he looked around to the rest of his party. “I have something to tell you that might come as a shock. Last night Judy and I made a baby.”

Everyone shifted in awe, Gazelle gasped the loudest. “What?”

“Foul rogue.” Judy punched his arm.

“Ow...alright, alright. Ruffian! I confessed my feelings for the bunny bludgeoner, here.” Nicholas took her hand.

Gazelle, who was just winding down from the initial shock, sat up straight again. “Is that true. Father, I'm so happy for you.” She pulled the bunny and the fox into a hug.

“Not to spoil the moment but Aza kinda figured it out.” Gideon smiled up at the hyena, who was still sitting there with a big smile on her face.

“How?” Judy looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

“Simply by the way you were grabbing at each other.” Aza chuckled, her own blush shining through her light-colored fur.

“Why so intent on telling us, ma'am?” Fangmeyer cocked her head.

“Because...you're like family to me. And in the midst of all that's happened and the loss of my family, it was just important to me for all of you to witness this happy occasion.” Judy touched Nicholas' face. “There may not be another season beyond this. There may not be another morning beyond the castle walls. But right now...now is when things matter the most. You all matter to me the most.”

“And the divine is honored by this and I even more so, to be a part of this journey with the two of you.” Benjamin grunted as he got to his feet.

“I only wish Buja and Finn could have been here to witness it as well.” Judy rested her head against Nicholas' chest.

“Well, you'll just have to tell them when this is all over.” Nicholas smiled down at her warmly.

Even amidst the sweet moment, they all wore the same looks on their faces. Would it be alright? Would there be another dawn at the end of this long terrible nightmare. Nicholas looked at Judy and touched her face running his thumb along her jawline. The passionate look they shared caused Gideon and Aza to swoon into each other. Benjamin smiled warmly at Gazelle and held out his arms out to her. She hugged him and rubbed his cheeks roughly. As Fangmeyer enveloped them both in a strong hug.

“Everything will be alright. I promise.” Nicholas kissed her lips deeply as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

 


	30. Court of the Dead

Three days passed and the group now stood at the grate that lead into the sewers. The door hung open which told them that no one decided to lock it back. None of them could decide if that was a good omen or not. Each of them carefully tightened the straps of their masks over their muzzles. The mint-scented air filled their nostrils. Filtering out the green fog that settled across the land. Its poison soaked into the very ground. The grass turned black and the earth ash under the thick malaise. Before them, the black corridor opened up to them, welcoming them inside. What lay beyond was almost more frightening than anything they'd faced thus far.

“I'll go in first. Once they see me, it should put things into perspective for them.” Gazelle's accent sounded stronger behind the muffle of her mask.

“I'll be right behind you. Just so you know, we left the bridge burning pretty fiery when we parted ways with these guys.” Nicholas nodded, Gideon couldn't be sure if he were smiling or not.

They stepped inside and started up the stairs. Once in the dark, they could see the cool light coming from up above. The torches had long since gone out and there were no sounds coming from inside the court of thieves. Nothing moved within and Judy could feel the hairs peak on her neck.The closer they got to the doorway at the top of the stairs, the louder Gideon's heart started pounding. He felt Aza's hand on his shoulder. He instinctively slowed.

“Something is not right.” Aza urged.

“I agree,” Judy whispered, the sound of her sword being leaving its sheath echoed up the way.

Above them, a shadow appeared in the doorway. It teetered on legs that seemed barely strong enough to hold it up. Bone thin and sickly looking even with the dark light silhouetting him. It's clothing hung from a frame barely big enough to support it. Infected, Gideon choked on the word. The only evidence was the two red specks that glowed from its eye sockets. It was undead for sure but something more. It mutated beyond the archers and the knights that they'd met before. It gripped the door frame to stabilize itself.

“We need to go back, we can't hope to fight it here.” Aza growled.

“It's just one of them, stop worrying.” Nicholas chided.

The creature rolled its head to the side and screeched an ear-piercing scream. Each of them reached up to cover their ears. Gideon slipped off the bottom step falling onto his back on the rocks beneath him. The creature lurched towards them with its arm raised. It moved at a speed that seemed impossible for its body. It overtook them in a flash throwing Gazelle from the stairs as if she weighed nothing. Her back slamming against the wall as she disappeared into the darkness. Coming out at the bottom of the stairs to help the baker fox to his feet. The creature slashed around wildly with bony clawed fingers. Judy ducked and ran it through with her sword. The force drove it down onto the stairs. It thrashed around screeching in horror. Nicholas moved up behind drawing his short sword and cut the creature's head clean from its bony neck. Its head was sent rolling down the stairs. It's body crumpled still against the stairs. Judy pulled her sword away and looked up at Nicholas panting behind the mask.

“Coincidentally, the thief masters want their guild members to be cross trained in swords as well as bows.” Nicholas huffed out a laugh.

Judy started laughing and crying at the same time, she leaned against him to catch her breath. But everything stopped when they heard the whole cavern erupt with the same screeching sound as the creature had made...a hundred strong, at least, and they were coming.

“Oh, sod.” Nicholas whimpered.

***

The group stepped through the grate back outside onto the river bank. Benjamin slammed the grate shut behind him. Soon the wailing dead would be upon them. Hundreds of the mutated freaks could easily tear them apart if they weren't prepared to defend.

“What do we do?” Gazelle took several steps back.

“Don't let them through, I just need a moment!” Judy barked her orders.

“I'll be the first shield.” Benjamin banged his mace against his shield.

“And I will join you, brother.” The large hyena huffed and wielded her new one-handed axe.

“Good, Fangmeyer and I will stand back and snipe over your shoulders. If we can funnel them into that tight entrance, we can wipe them out.” Nicholas readied his bow.

“Jolly good! Gazelle, I will need you to reload my crossbows for me.” The tiger threw open her long coat to show off the four small hand crossbows she had beneath.

“Gideon and I will stomp any of them that manage to get past.” Judy looked at the fox, who raised his claws. “Once Benjamin or Aza tire, one of us will take their place. We'll need two fresh bodies as the shields at all time.”

“And I can switch to melee at any time.” Nicholas said, knocking an arrow.

“As too will I. And If things get extra hairy, I can always blow the entrance and we'll find another way into the castle.”

“Sounds-” Judy stopped at the sounds of the screeches growing louder, hands reached through the grate.

Before there could be any more discussion the screechers were already pushing against the grate. They fumbled between the bars slashing at the air that separated them from the rest of the group. When enough bodies hammered against the grate it opened and the flood of bodies poured out falling under the weight of the mass of screechers behind them.

Aza launched into the group swing after swing of her axe. It's smaller size made it easier to control. Benjamin slammed his shield into the first few forcing them to the ground before felling them with a mighty skull smash from his mace. Arrows and bolts whizzed past them hitting their marks. Nicholas landed head shots, two out of every three arrows he fired. Fangmeyer never missed once, her bolts flew so fast that they sometimes split the skull of one screecher only to kill the one coming up from behind.

When one got passed, Judy stopped would stop it. Even Gideon got the chance to use his claws a few times. The screechers were brittle and easily dispatched but their strength resided in their speed and numbers.

The bodies started piling up forcing Benjamin to take a few steps back. “Too many of them.” He panted.

Gideon didn't have to wait to be told what to do. He rushed right in and fought next to Aza. His heart pounded in his chest so hard that it made his fingers tingle. Still, he focused on the situation as if it were the biggest boxing match of his life. One screecher fell, then another, and another.

Benjamin fell back taking a knee, he panted heavily trying to recover his composure. That was when things started breaking down. Several of the screechers made it past. Fangmeyer worked fast to dispatch them, while Gazelle struggled to reload the hand crossbows. Aza was tiring but still fought as ferociously as she could. Her eyes finding Gideon on the field next to her. One set of Gideon's claws got stuck in the chest cavity of one of the screecher. It forced him to let it go, he would just have to retrieve later, if they survived. Judy found herself retreating from two that managed to get past and ganged up on her. Another one giving chase at the same moment. Nicholas dropped his bow to draw his short swords. He worked in time with Judy to dispatch the gathering crowd that managed to get free of the tunnel. Fangmeyer fired her last bolt forcing her to switch to melee. When she drew her sword, her sheath sparked up the oiled sword. The one-handed weapon burned with a blue light and she swung it masterfully. Her attacks slow but precise.

“I can't go on.” Aza panted, her arms hurting as she started missing her swings more and more.

One got past her defenses slamming into her. The extra weight knocked her down onto the ground. Fangmeyer was on it grabbing it brittle body from their downed ally. She cut it in half sending both sides down into the grass. It's blackened skin smoldering against the flame. A maniacal laughter bounded from her throat as she started catching everything on fire. The insanity reflected in her eyes.

“Burn in the beautiful flames from whence you came.” She cackled and launched herself into the group.

Gideon was dead in the center for the screechers not wanting to believe that he was already tiring. When he took a step back he stumbled over the bodies around him and fought to stay on his feet. He could see Nicholas and Judy's beautiful combat dance. Each cut they made was life-saving. When she went low, he went high, when she went right he went left. It was like a something they'd rehearsed thousands of time.

“Mordith dwells in rage.” He heard Aza pant, he could see a smile on her face as she watched the fox and bunny work. “But she flourishes in love on the battlefield.” The hyena laughed.

Gideon fought on a new, a portion of his strength coming back. Aza's words echoed in his mind. Quietly, he called to Mordith to help him find the strength to protect the ones he loves.

“Father!” Gazelle shouted. “I can help.”

“No! Stay back. We can handle it.” Nicholas missed a stab but followed it by a wicked slash that beheaded one of the creatures.

“Father, please! Let me help!” Gazelle clutched her short staff.

“You will stay where you are safe, young lady.” Nicholas took a hit to the leather chest armor, Judy caught his arm dispatching the creature in the same move.

“Nicholas, I am not a little girl anymore. I can help you!” Gazelle slammed her foot against the rocks causing the earth to rumble. “Trust me.”

“Do it, Bard. Gideon is wavering.” Aza order clutched her arm as she scrambled to get away.

Judy looked up at him pulling the bard away from a few more pursuers. He sighed. “Alright, but be careful.”

Gazelle slammed her staff onto the ground and sung a low note. A white shock wave rolled from her body and the world slowed down. It was the same song spell, they'd seen Nicholas use a few times but this was far more powerful. Gazelles tone echoed even in the open air. Gideon flailed away from one lurching for him but he felt away as if he were floating. Benjamin was in the motion of getting to his feet to help but it seemed like he wasn't moving at all. Gideon could hear his own breath echoing in his ears. The sound of his heartbeat louder than ever. Whatever was going to happened would be too epic to ever speak of.

Gazelle gripped the end of her staff and jerked it away revealing a rapier hidden inside the staff. The blade glowed with a low blue gleam and she launched herself forward into the screechers. Her speed carried her into nothing more than a blur, almost too fast to be seen. All they could witness was the flash from her blade. Soon Nicholas' voice joined hers and his blades too glowed with the same magic.

“The power of the Bard's song.” Benjamin whispered as tears came to his eyes.

The pair was nothing more than slashing lights in the dark. Even Fangmeyer fell back and watched in wonder. Her scientific mind rejected all magic but in the face of such power, she could only stare in awe. The bodies fell around them like leaves on a breeze. They used their magic to carried them through the screechers like a hot knife through butter. Benjamin held his ankh aloft and whispered a prayer, oddly in time, with the melodious singing from the gazelle and fox. It echoed true and the divine's light shown from his newly whittle wooden cross. I glowed brighter than ever before.

“In the eyes of the divine, you shall find no peace. In the waking world of this realm, your will find no solace. Instead, you shall be delivered unto your masters below. Burn in the fires of your own abomination. Always in your divine name, Galestar, amen.”

The light pulsed out from the ankh obliterating what was left of the screechers. Even the bodies that piled around, turned to ash and blew away on the breeze. Gazelle fell to her knees panting and heaving. Nicholas clutched her close wincing at how warm her body was. The magic nearly set her ablaze. Judy raced to their side holding them together. She kissed Nicholas cheek, concerned for his well-being. Gideon and Fangmeyer stood vigil at the last few screechers that dared come out of the tunnel.

“You did good, baby girl.” Nicholas whispered to her.

“I told you I could help, and I did.” Gazelle pushed her face into the fox's.

“Truer words were never spoken.” Nicholas laughed.

“Is all well?” Judy looked around.

“Oh no.” Benjamin cried, his hand coming up to his mouth.

Everyone looked at Aza, who was still sitting on the grass. Her hand clutched tightly to her arm as blood seeped between her fingers. Desperately she was trying to stop the bleeding. Gideon raced to her side running his fingers along her face. He was trembling to the point that panic threatened to set in.

“What happened?” He voice cracked under the pressure of fear stained tears.

“One of them bit me...” Aza whimpered and removed her hand, the wound was already decaying around the teeth marks. “I can feel it's poison filling my arm.”

“Oh god, no...no.” Gideon cried gripping her arm around the bicep as if to pinch the blood flow off.

“What can we do?” Gazelle asked.

“I don't know. My use of the divine arts isn't strong enough to combat whatever this is.” Benjamin fought the tears that were coming.

“Just cut if off and stop whining like wet nurses.” Aza growled.

“No!” Gideon looked down at her.

“There's no other way!” Aza gripped his hand. “Please, I don't want to become one of those things.”

Gideon pushed his face against hers. “But you could bleed to death.”

“If we leave it attached, she will surely die anyway.” Judy gripped the baker's shoulder.

“But-”

“Don't worry. I can use my flame blade. It'll cauterize the wound almost instantly.” Fangmeyer added.

“She will need something to dull the sting and a clean bandage to wrap it in.” Benjamin wiped his eyes and sniffled. “A tourniquet or a leather strap.”

“Got you covered, cleric.” Fangmeyer undid one of the straps for her crossbows and tossed it to Aza.

“I'll do it.” Gideon cried, tying her arm as tightly as possible.

“I have this salve. It numbs cuts but should work on burns too.” Gazelle pulled out a small glass container from her hip satchel.

Aza got to her knees and held her arm out. Nicholas took her hand holding it outstretched as tightly as he could. Benjamin wrapped his arms around her and held her still. He whispered a prayer in her ear and mouthed along with the words. Her golden eyes found Gideon's and found a calming wave run through her. Aza gritted her teeth and waited for what was coming. Fangmeyer stood ready with her blade held high. A concerned look came to her bright green eyes. Her hands started shaking.

“Do it.” Aza growled, her hackle raising.

“I, just need to prepare myself.” Fangmeyer swallowed.

Before she brought the blade down, Gideon gripped her hands and sighed. “I'll do it.”

Aza bit her bottom lip and she watched as he took the sword. The blue flames rippling in the breeze. The baker fox held it steady taking a deep breath they looked at one another.

“I love you...” Aza whispered, her voice muffled through the mask and was almost lost to the sounds of the rushing river.

“I love you too.” With that, Gideon chopped down on her arm.

The blade passed through with ease, striking the rocks below sending up sparks. Nicholas flailed back, the arm hitting him in the chest knocking him over. As promised the wound was instantly burned closed but it didn't stop the pained cries that muffled inside the mask. Aza used all of her weight to throw Benjamin away as she failed onto her back. She rolled around the ground screaming and writhing in pain. Gideon dropped the sword and wrapped his arms around Aza holding her closely to his body as she curled in on herself. Gazelle moved up and smeared the thick yellow salve onto the wound. Benjamin recovered and wrapped the bandage around her arm tying it off, tightly. Aza's voice died in her throat as she trembled in Gideon's arms. He whispered sweet words in her ear to keep her from going into shock. Slowly her body convulsed and she faded.

***

Aza couldn't see the waking world anymore. Instead, she saw the baker fox standing in the center of a small meadow beneath the moonlight. He laughed and twirled among the flowers, a child clung to him. At first, Aza stopped and stared, wide-eyed. The child appeared to be only a flash of white but at a closer glance it, she seemed familiar. The muzzle was broad and sloped higher up on her small face. One eye, wrapped in a silken shawl. The other as large and golden as the morning sun. Her tan fur was tight curls of tiny puffballs. Smears of white ran side by side with the black spots that spattered her small body. She wore fine jewels and clothing befitting of a performer. Rich in color and elegance. A faded orange tuft of hair ran back between her floppy round ears. A laugh erupted from the girl, deep in tone bearing the cackle of the hyena heritage. It showed off her small pointed teeth against and the dark flesh in her mouth.

“Well,” Aza noticed that Gideon was looking at her, a smile on his face.

“You going to join us, mommy, right?” The girl smiled looking at her with her one eye.

“Yes,” Aza breathed.

She fumbled into the meadow and reached for her family. That was when she reached there was no hand to see. There was only a nub where her arm once was. The sight caused her arm hurt. Hurt more than it could ever possibly hurt.

***

She jolted awake. A cold air assaulted her body forcing her to squirm closer to the warmth that she felt. Her face was covered by something furry and she realized something was constricting her. Holding her tight. A panic started pulsing through her until a soft scent tickled her nose, something sweet that calmed her down. It made her heart flutter in her chest which only made her nub hurt more but she didn't care. Gideon was holding her, that's all that mattered. She touched her lips to the furry mound of the underside of Gideon's chin.

“You're awake.” Gideon shifted away to look down at her, his eyes bloodshot from crying.

“I saw her.” Aza's voice was muffled by her mask.

“Who?” Gideon sniffled.

“My daughter! You two were dancing together in the moonlight. You asked me to join.” Aza mused, impossibly composed for what just happened to her.

“That's so beautiful.” Gideon kissed the bridge of her nose.

“Where is everyone?” Aza didn't bother looking around, she couldn't feel anyone's presences close by.

“They're inside cleaning up the rest of the screechers. They'll come and get us when it's safe.” Gideon pushed her head fur away from her face.

Aza tried to reach up and touch his face but here left arm wasn't there anymore. When she saw it, she dropped it painfully on her side looking at him. Tears filled the brim of her eyes and ran down her cheeks.

“Can...can you still love me, when I'm...deformed?” Her voice trembled as she waited for the answer.

“I will always love you and nothing will change that.” Gideon whispered kissing her forehead.

Aza pushed her head into his and gripped him tighter with her one good arm. The answer was better than she could have ever expected. Feeling him pull her close and kiss her neck, made a soft whimper escape her lips. When she tried to speak, her voice died in her throat, instead, she just enjoyed his warm caress. Glad to have him near.

 


	31. The Battle Lines Have Been Drawn

Morning was a few hours off and the world around them was tense and filled with electricity. There was a field that lay between them and the castle keep, that's where the battle would proceed. Never before had things seemed darker. The new moon offered no light and the morning sun had all but chased the stars away. For miles around all they could see was the green fog of war. Buja pursed her lips beneath the mask protecting her from infection. The hamlet around the city seemed unchanged from when she'd seen it last. The fires have all gone out, the street torches burned no more. There would be nothing to light their way once they made it.

“Dark as Dakmist butt hole tonight.” A gruff voice called from the soft grass at the base of the tree.

The Buffalo didn't have to turn to look, she could feel Finn's warm presences among her once again. Since they'd started this long journey across the land, he'd been her unwavering supporter. Tiny as he was, his body kept her warm at night. Kept her safe from the terrors of her own mind. A mage leading a band of warriors and archers, what did she hope to accomplish with that feat. Still they followed her and anyone who stepped out of line, Finn was sure to nip their heels until they rejoined.

Finn was a quiet sort that liked his actions to speak for him but whenever Buja and he were alone it was easy for him to open up to her. A staunch religious fox, who loved his mother. He was younger than Buja by only a few seasons but his wisdom of the world was greater than hers and when he talked about it, it filled her with a wanderlust that made her feet tingle. It was always followed by the most flattering of romantic gesture. 'I'll take you there, someday.' The little fox would say. To Buja that meant that he wanted to be around her. Wanted to be seen with her. It wasn't just the fancy of a roll in the hay that kept him near her. A very flattering thing for a Mage to hear.

“Agreed, my plans first called for us to push onto the main street of the hamlet but it's too dark there. The buildings and shadows would leave us vulnerable to the hidden numbers.” Buja felt a warm hand on her thigh as she looked down at the small fox that came a calling.

A pair of amber eyes met her's in the dark. Always so quiet when he moved, barely made any noise ever in his life. It felt as though she were in love with her own shadow. In love, she paused at her own musing. The word had not been uttered between them, but the way he looked at her told her it was how he felt.

“Look there and there?” The fox pointed across the open field, there was a small batch of trees to either side of the drawbridge. “We should send two groups of troops to camp at those two places. Five archers, five troops a piece.”

“Two groups of ten, that shouldn't weaken our main force at all.” Buja considered.

“Exactly. Each group should take a bucket, bits of cloth, and flasks of oil.” Finn rolled his hands as if he were helping her form the idea in her own head.

“Brilliant, with fire arrows we could light the darkness and cause a little damage as we go,” Buja smirked. “I don't know how I'd do this without you.”

“Easier than I could without you.” Finn climbed up her frame and kissed her lips. “Let's go share the good news.”

The pair left the sanctity of their hedgerow and slipped down into the well made by a roving hill. Below were close to five hundred able-bodied troops, nearly two hundred skilled archers, and a hundred supporters. When the bushes rustled in the dark, all heads turned to greet the captain as she stepped through.

“Greeting troops,” Buja spoke and everyone made a motion of greeting to her but few spoke.

Buja chose her words carefully. “I'm looking for a score of brave souls to take up a mission to light the way for us. Two groups of ten, five archers, five soldiers. Because you will be more exposed than the main force, I am looking for volunteers only.”

Buja gauged the reaction of her army, it was hard to tell what they were thinking amidst the masks they wore. When no one said anything and nodded. Perhaps they needed to know more. She went on with her plan making sure no detail was left unchecked. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see a nurse gathering two flasks of oil. The smaller opossum had just a hopeful look in her hazel eyes that it almost broke the buffalo's concentration. Once she'd finished this time, again she asked for volunteers. No one raised their hands, no one spoke. It was enough to ache in Buja's heart.

“I'll do it.” A small voice called from beyond the crowd, the opossum girl who had strengthened Buja's resolve. “I am trained in bow and blade, though I've not completed my training. I'd be willing to try.”

“Pathetic.” Finn said, the word made Buja fume, the opossum girl hung her head. “What's your name, lass?”

“Eleanor, my friends call me Ellie.” She swallowed hard and took a step forward.

“May I?” Finn asked.

“Certainly.” Ellie stepped through the lounged soldiers until she was standing beside the towering Buffalo.

Finn looked around at the rest of them. “Pathetic, you all cower in your armor with your swords, while this nurse in nothing more than cloth with no weapon to speak of is more soldier than any of you.”

Buja watched has heads were hung, necks were rubbed. Bodies shifted coyly and nervously in the dark. Some even whispered to their comrades about their disappointment.

“Send for armor and a weapon of choice for Ellie, she will lead one of the groups. We will complete your training when we get back and you will have a promotion at once.” Finn smiled down at the girl, who was trying to fight her excitement.

“Thank you, ma'am, sir.” Ellie stepped away, she was greeted by a tall zebra holding out a set of leather armor to her.

Buja's lips were pulled tight across her teeth, her body was trembling angrily. “Out with it now!”

Everyone's head snatched around to meet hers. “What is your problem with me? Is it that I'm a Mage, an outsider, stop me if any of these fit. We are one the verge of a battle some of us might not come back from. We are fighting to reclaim the castle, to reclaim our homes. To keep Zootopia safe from this atrocity that is spreading across the land.”

She thrust her arms behind her back. “I've seen many die, many come back and kill. We're not talking just kings, rich folks, and soldiers. We're talking children, women, all around good salt of the earth mammals. The same mammals you claim to be fighting for. If there was every a reason to band together, it's this one. I can't promise success, I can promise we will all survive. But what I can promise is, I will be there in the thick of things fighting along side of you. I will give my life to ensure that we will win the day. All I need is for you to trust me in that.”

“Trust her, as I do.” Finn hugged her neck. “I stand with Buja and through her, we will have victory.”

Pronk, the Gembok got up from the grass and raised his bow. “I will go.”

“Shut up and sit down.” Bucky, the Kudu, called grabbing for him, but the other just stepped away.

“No, this is our time to stand proud. Stand with me, my love. I shall be stronger to have you.” Pronk held his hand out and the other took it.

“My spear is yours.” There was a halfhearted tone in his voice, but Pronk wrapped his arms around the other.

One after the other a hand shot up in the sky. Voices calling to join the fight, to join the groups, to stand beside Buja until the end. When they marched, it would be a march of doom. Not to them, but to the hundreds of undead the dwell inside the hamlet and beyond. Buja nodded and touched her chest with one trembling hand. Soon the groups were decided and they were sent out under the cover of shadow and trees.

Buja stood at the edge of the trees. Finn gripped her neck and scanned the open field. It was peaceful and there was no sign of traps that he could see through the green fog. Behind them, a wall of soldiers waited to take the field and show their newly found resolve. All they need to do was wait for the sign.

From the darkness of the trees they saw a small amber glow. It was joined by four more and then a total of ten from both sides. At once, arrows took to the sky hitting anything that would light. Just beyond the castle walls came a brighter amber glow and it was soon joined by screeches that echoed the night. Buja had never heard anything so frightening but this wasn't the time to shrink. Instead she raised her hand high, chopping down. A flood of bodies poured our from around her and she was swept away by the tide.

***

Screeching filled the sewer tunnels all around them. Dark shadows moved across the grate from above. All of the zombies had either deteriorated or mutated. There was a vast number of bodies now and they seemed to be faster. But their brittle bodies were easily crushed as long as no one was overwhelmed. An army would have the numbers to keep them at bay, it was now time for the small band inside the sewers to move in and crush the real threat.

“So many of em,” Gideon whispered in the dark.

“Yes, it's kind of disarming.” Aza punched the 'arm' in disarming.

Nicholas snorted in the dark. “Is she serious?”

“You deal with grief using jokes, Bard. So too can I.” Aza smirked at no one since it was too dark beneath.

The axe was heavy in her hand and she knew her fighting style would change but at least Mordith showed her mercy in having her keep her stronger arm. A warm hand caressed down her back, she could feel it through the polished leather armor. Gideon leaned against, kissing her cheek. She responded with a warm throat noise.

Once the shadows overhead disappeared, Fangmeyer started up the ladder, her strong arm shifted the grate away with ease. When she climbed out into the street, she gave a quick look about with her lime green eyes before beckoning the others topside. Nicholas and Judy were up first, the immediately moved into position to keep an eye towards the main street. Benjamin was next, standing next to Fangmeyer to ensure nothing more was coming from the back streets. Gazelle leaned down to help Aza as she started up the ladder.

Aza struggled up the ladder but Gideon helped her up every rung. When they reached the street she panted and touched the side of her head. She may not have lost a lot of blood but the trauma of losing her arm was wearing on her. She looked tired and haggard, but she didn't complain. What worried Gideon was the redness gathering at the edge of her eyes. Sweat soaked her fur.

“Are you alright?” He whispered, touching her face.

“Just tired,” She reassured him with a thin smile.

Gideon pulled his hand away and frowned. Aza was burning up from a fever, what if they hadn't tended to the arm in time? The wondering did little to settle the building tremble inside. If she was infected, there was no telling how long they had before she turned. Would Aza be able to determine she was changing. Aza saw the concern in his face and touched his cheek.

“I'm not sick, whenever a bodily injury happens to my people we get really hot. It's our bodies way of working to close the wound. Nothing worse than sand in an open wound. It's just how we're made.” Aza's soft voice soothed the tremor in his heart.

“Come on, lovebirds. You'll have time to kiss and cuddle, when we win this thing.” Nicholas urged them to move.

***

The screechers filled the field of battle. Hundreds of them moving impossibly fast through the ranks of the fighters. For every one that was cut down, two more appeared. The archers sent a shower of arrows down upon the largest batch sending many of them to the grass below. Still more of them poured out. The two groups that flanked the battlefield had rejoined the fight a new. Fire arrows lit the night in an eerie amber light. To her knowledge, none of her troops had fallen. The screechers, although fast and terrifying, were not sturdy and were felled easily. Shear numbers along are what posed a threat.

“The gates of hell have opened and the souls of the damned pour forth.” Finn mused, he held his tiny crossbow at the ready.

“Then we shall close it and send them back to the abyss.” Buja took up her sword, drawing it from the sheath at her hip.

“We shall make them pay ten fold.” Buja barked as she charged out upon the field.

Under her breath she uttered and the head of her staff glowed blindingly bright. Her soldiers' eyes found the beacon and cheered at her coming. They formed a row that allowed her to pass unimpeded and then they formed in behind her. Through the cheering they could hear the maniacal laughter of one Fennec fox. His bolt split the skull of the closest screecher sending it to the depths. Buja sliced through a group of them, her shoulder following her motion by flanking the ones closest to her.

“To the bridge!” Buja shouted, a ball of flame jumping from her staff.

When it struck, it shuddered the wood and threw every screecher aflame into the river below so they were washed away. It didn't take long before it covered in bodies again, but Buja pushed on. If a screecher got close to her, Finn took them down with a violent slash to the throat. Heads rolled, body parts flew this way and that. As far as she could tell, they were winning. The first goal was to make it to the bridge and then beyond.

 


	32. When It All Comes Crumbling Down

The battle raged on in the streets. It hadn't taken long for the screechers to smell out more prey for them to feed on. Nicholas stood on the top of a merchant's hut picking off screechers as they come. When he had cleared the area, he would leap to another one to get closer to the action. They'd decided to skirt the main hub and make their way to the street. It had been a poor choice since the screechers were all bunched there, trying to force their way out onto the battlefield. It was too late for them to go back now, they would just have to carve their way through.

Benjamin had been twice his weight in soldiers. The technique he'd found of smash with the shield and finish with the mace had left many dead in his path. Gideon too found his stride. Slashing more than punching but it made short work of the fragile screechers. Judy ducked in and out of the battlefield like a pro. If her sword couldn't reach, then a kick would bring them down to her level. Gazelle fought too, she was weary from the spell she'd used on the shore but her sword skills were still on par. Aza changed her tactics too, not a simple slash fest anymore. Instead, her attacks were concise to allow her room to escape if she had too. She stayed close to Gideon, who made use of his pummeling to protect her. Fangmeyer wielded her sword for good and a little bit of evil. The town was on fire mostly because of her bang bottles. She used her sword to light the fuses and then toss them aside. Still, she alone had decimated the most of them.

At one point, aloft a merchant stand, Nicholas's keen ears picked up the sound of his friend's laughter. He could see Buja's staff glowing as they danced the dance of battle. It was a beautiful thing to know they were still among the living and raising hell with each slash they made. It was a battle that wouldn't be easily won, but they would make their mark in the world for all to see.

“Come, Bard,” Aza called pushing through another large group.

“We've broken through.” Gazelle cheered as she pushed to the open pathway that led to the castle.

Benjamin dispatched another one before he ran to keep up with her. Judy wasn't far behind. Nicholas jumped down and followed behind the baker and Berserker keeping them together. Fangmeyer brought up the rear, her fiery slash ignited another few screechers. Nicholas turned away firing an arrow to a screecher that managed to go unnoticed. It was heading straight for Gazelle.

“Thank you, father.” She called, a stressed red tint on her cheeks.

“Any-” Nicholas was cut off by the sound of a scream from behind.

When he turned, it was too late. Fangmeyer gripped her arm, blood spewing from between her fingers. Nicholas gave her a pleading look, they'd been friends for almost as long as Gazelle had been with him, she simply shook her head and smiled.

“Not this time, I will not let you take my arm. Go...finish this.” She urged.

“NO!” Gazelle screamed but it was too late, the large tiger had already rushed off into the shambling mound of screechers.

“Come on,” Judy said, her eyes scanning the darkened bodies for the tiger but couldn't see her.

The group didn't look back, the pushed on for the main gate to the keep that lay beyond.

***

Fangmeyer shoved her way through the monsters. Her sword slashing and cutting feebly. Blood coursed from every new wound gifted to her from the army of the dead. A smile came to her as her foot touched the bridge. It had been where she was going all along. Now in her daze, she would do as she pleased. The arms of the divine were opened to her now and she was coming. In a quick slash of her sword, she ignited all of the fuses of her bang bottles. They hung from a harness at her chest. A cruel smile came to her face as she counted down. Three...two...

“We made it!” A familiar voice called from the other end of the bridge.

One...Fangmeyer looked up, the smile on her face melting away to utter horror as she stared eye to eye with Buja. It was too late...

***

The smile left the tiger and it made the Mage's blood run cold. In the split second that Buja had, everything became clear. The world slowed down and all the sound drained from the world. There was pleading look in the tiger's eyes. She was too tired to do anything and Buja knew it. Many thoughts ran through the buffalo's head, all of them meant nothing to her. Instead, she pulled the tiny Fennec down from her shoulders and wrapped herself around him. The explosion was white hot and filled the world with a light brighter than a thousand suns. The flames were hotter than even those of hell as they engulfed Buja's body. Her clothes melted to her skin but only for second because the skin melted from the bone. The force of the shock wave sent her flying, still clinging to her most precious of packages. A shower to screecher corpses rained down on the battlefield. The bridge was gone and the screechers pushing to get out all tumbled into the water to be rushed away. When Buja hit the ground, she felt nothing. Her body roll to a stop among the bodies of the damned and her soldiers. She saw nothing but a hand reaching from the heavens.

A voice called to her from the abyss, it was familiar in tone. “Buja, come back to me!”

For a brief second, she saw him. Finn. Touching her face with his tiny hands as he sobbed her name. She felt nothing, at least nothing physical but her heart was full. This wasn't the ending she wanted, not by a long shot. But at least she could spend it with the one she loved. Once the hand took hers and pulled her away, everything went quiet. Even the sobs of the love she left behind.

***

Finn cried for only another moment. It drifted away into hatred in his heart. He would join her in the afterlife this evening but no before exacting his vengeance all those that took her. There were no more orders to his troops. They were scrambled amidst the blast. Some held their formation, others charged ahead looking for a little of the Divine's glory. Finn simply drew his blade and whispered a final farewell before he charged into the screechers that were now making short work of the flailing soldiers. Ellie was at his side, her bow brought down those that thought to gain from the crazed fox. Bucky and Pronk joined her on the battlefield. In the name of Buja, cried the Gemsbok as he his arrows sung her praise. It was enough to bring tears to the Fennec's eyes. They would not win the day but they would make damn sure Bellwether wouldn't either.

***

Through the gate, the small group stepped. Benjamin used his mass to slam the door behind them. Things were pretty much the same here as they had been. These screechers wore armor, it hung loosely from their small frames. It made attacking them more difficult. Judy pressed on first, with Nicholas close behind. Judy threw her weight into one of the larger ones sending it over the side of the stairs and down to the polished stone below. Gazelle managed a fatal hit through the face plate of one of the soldiers before she was forced to move on.

Benjamin slapped a few of them away, gaining speed at the end as he pulled open the smaller set of doors into the main hall. Judy and Nicholas were through already fighting the screechers at the door. Their bodies wracked with aches and pains, fatigue was besting them. Gazelle was next, eager to join the fight. Then Gideon and Aza.

The remaining screechers outside, rushed the door grabbing and clawing at it. Benjamin couldn't get the door to close, so he charged out knocking a few of them to the ground. Benjamin gave a look back and a smile.

“Divine watch over you all, I hope to see you in the greener pastures.” His voice was weary and the look on his face told them that his path had been shown to him.

“No!” Aza turned to grab for him but the door blocked her hand.

The cheetah had closed them away from the dangers that lie outside. Benjamin steeled himself for one final attack. He clutched his ankh in his hand feeling the warmth of the wood revive his hope, his faith, in Galestar. He clutched his mace in the same hand feeling the wood creak against the leather laced handle. Mighty swing after mighty swing, he sent the dead back to where they came. At first, he didn't feel the teeth cut through the armor at his shoulder. It wasn't until he felt the blood dripping from his fingers that he realized he'd been wounded at all.

The realization didn't come until the last body hit the stone and the remainder of his strength left him. He felt to his knees and dropped his mace and shield. Instead, he clutched his ankh and kissed it through trembling lips. When he tried to speak, no words left him. He slumped on his side on the cold stone and closed his eyes. The divine cradled him into her bosom, telling the fat cheetah that everything was alright now.

***

The fight was over in mere moments. Only a handful a screechers remained in the main hall. Nicholas dropped to his knees on the decorative rug to catch his breath. Judy moved to him, looking at him nervously. There were no tears in his outfit, no sign of blood anywhere on his body. It wasn't until he started crying that she knew he was alright. Judy pulled his head to her chest and held him. Gazelle moved to hug them both. Aza, on the other hand, reached to open the door but stopped when she felt Gideon's hand on hers.

“Whatever behind that door, you're not gonna want to see.” Gideon's voice was strained in his throat.

“But.” Aza whispered.

Gideon pulled her close, kissing her lips. Aza didn't fight, she gave into his comfort almost instantly. Her arm was strong at his back keeping her steady as her knees quivered. Gideon could feel she was still burning up and he noticed the discolored fur creeping up from the wound in her arm. The infection was spreading and soon it would overtake her. The baker knew he should tell the rest of his companions but decided not to. When the time came, he would have to do what was right but only when that moment came. It wasn't the right thing to do but it was the only thing he could think of. Aza deserved to die as a warrior. Not to be killed out of mercy. The baker's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the rest of his group getting ready to move on.

“Let's get this over with.” Nicholas wiped his eyes. “I could use a good stiff drink.”

“I couldn't agree more.” Judy rolled her shoulders against the soreness.

“Gideon...” Aza whispered, holding his hand. “I have something-”

“I know, I saw.” Gideon touched her cheek. “I saw the infection. Keep quiet, we're almost there.”

“I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you.” Aza's voice broke. “I love you too much for that.”

“When...if that time comes. I'll take care of you myself.” Gideon looked at her, his words were cold but his eyes warm on hers.

“I love you, Baker.” She whispered warmly on his face.

“I love you too.” The pair moved to follow behind the rest of the group as they made their way to the main hall.

 


	33. Endgame

Nicholas stood at the elegant wooden door for a long moment. The golden handles gleamed in the dim witch-fire green light glowing from the torches. His eyes move between the rest of the party checking to see how they were holding up.

Judy leaned against the door frame next to him. She was covered in ash and black blood. Her eyes were wide darting around nervously. Her sword hung limply in her hand. There was no doubt she was weary but her sword arm had never failed in the thick of things.

Gazelle looked exhausted as she knelt on the rug. She was still heaving against the tightness in her chest. The mask she wore made it difficult to catch a full breath. He could tell by her big beautiful eyes, that she'd been crying and that there more tears to come. She'd lost her staff somewhere on the run over but she clutched her rapier and wasn't afraid to use it if she had to.

Gideon clutched his side, the old wound must have been acting up. The pain radiated on his dirty face. When his muscles tensed, he gritted his teeth against the wave of pain. His left hand hugged his stomach. Nicholas could see he was favoring it. Not broken but still wounded to the point he could use it in combat. The baker had lost a pair of claws somewhere outside but still held the other strong, ready to do what he must for his friends.

Which left Aza, she looked the worst of all of them. She leaned against the wall breathing heavy. Barely able to hold onto her axe but at least she was standing. Nicholas noticed the redness around her eyes earlier one and saw how much it was spreading. There was fight left in her but only just a little. The blackened flesh at her nub had spread beyond her shoulder into her chest and neck. The Bard knew full well that she was infected but with so few left in the party, there was nothing he can do.

Nicholas, for the most part, was still whole. His mind was weary and his heart was heavy. This was more than he'd ever bargained for in his carefree life. But when he looked at Judy, he felt his spirits rise. Even when he checked his quiver it did little to dampen his spirit. Only three arrows left, he thought. If he could manage to get a shot off, he knew he could take out Bellwether.

“Things look bleak,” Judy whispered, her voice cracked under her weariness.

“Nah, we got her on the ropes.” Gideon forced a smile that his face struggled to maintain.

“I like your mind, baker.” Aza huffed, a smile finding her face.

“Here, at the end of things. I couldn't have asked for a finer group mammals to spend my final hours with.” Nicholas offered a genuine smile.

The bard fox held his hand out as a sign of camaraderie. Aza took it and pulled the Bard into a hug. Gideon was next to wrap an arm around them. Gazelle pushed her face between the pair of foxes draping her body across their backs. They all could feel Judy squirming to get to the center of them.

“Family,” Nicholas whispered, through a tear-strained voice.

“Whatever happens...” Gideon whispered.

“We'll face it together,” Judy mumbled.

When they broke the hug, they spent a moment looking back and forth between them. Then with a nod, Nicholas reached for the door and opened it.

The hall remained much the same as it was before. The massive expanse was darker than before, like an abyss that opened up. The only light source came in the form of two green witch firelight dancing from the two candelabras resting on either side of the throne, where Bellwether sat. Her glowing green eyes were upon them, her fingers folded into a triangle before her. There was no look of surprise on her face. It was as if she's known all along they were coming. All around them, the dark walls started moving. Shuddering with life and then the screeches came. Gideon flexed and prepared for the onslaught.

“Stop!” Bellwether's voice echoed through the hall, the screechers halted in their path as if she stemmed the black tide of their doom.

“Whoa!” Gazelle whispered, her eyes looking around the room. “I can feel her power. So dark.” Her body started trembling, her resolve shaken.

“She's nothing more than a bully in disguise.” Gideon mused.

“A bully! On the contrary, I'm the victim. A victim of scorn by the masses. Incapable of understanding magic, understanding knowledge being the only true strength. Forced to be a lapdog to a mammal with an insatiable need to torment and tear.”

“Listen, fluff. If this bravado is going to go on for a while, please tell me. Because I'm really tired and would like to nap.” Nicholas smirked, his hands gripping his bow.

Bellwether got up from her chair and floated her onyx staff to her hand.“I've managed to reclaim all in the name of magic users everywhere. This is my kingdom now! I am queen and you will all kneel before me. How the tides have turned, meet MY lapdog.”

She struck her staff on the steps sending out an echo through the room. Something very large shifted behind the throne. It was too dark to see, but Gideon could make out the shadow. Twice as large as the largest elephant he'd ever seen. His heart rattled in his chest.

“Nightmares can only remain such, in the dark,” Gazelle whispered, as she tossed her hand towards the ceiling, the move made Bellwether jolt, readying her staff.

Nicholas loosed and arrow at the same moment forcing Bellwether to deflect it harmlessly away buying time for Gazelle to launch her sun spell. An amber glow hit the ceiling lighting the room entirely. Scores of screechers melted against the light cutting the army in half. But the move seemed worthless against the sight it revealed. Behind the throne was an amalgamation of hell and horror. Lionheart was nothing more than a bloated shambling mass. Huge and disgusting. When he moved, it was slow but shook the very foundation of the castle. Its hands were twice the size of Aza and just as deadly. Bone spikes protruded its putrid body. The once lion face, melted into a mass of ground meat, only a shell of what it once was.

“Oh, sweet Divine.” Judy whispered.

“There is no Divine here, Captain. Only your demise.” Bellwether snapped her fingers and the screechers poured onto them.

“No!” Nicholas because a low toned song and the room slowed.

“Bard!” Bellwether hissed.

Gazelle joined in as they started cutting down the screechers. Judy swung her sword over her head letting what last bit of strength she had to carry her through. Her blade splintering several screechers close by. Gideon hugged his size and launched into the, slashing wildly. The former king made his way around the throne bellowing a deep roar that shook the entire room. At once it sent out a spray of bone spikes that splinter the walls, floor, and ceiling alike. Gideon scrambled back, barely being missed before starting to fight once again.

“No! No no!” He heard Nicholas cry.

Gideon fell back to see what had happened. Gazelle was pinned to the floor with a bone shard through her stomach. She was writhing in pain. Urging her father to fight on with a dying song in her throat. Judy backed away to protect her love from the screechers coming. Nicholas touched her face, tears slowly rolling down his cheeks. Gideon felt the spike of anger fill him as he fought even harder now. His battle yell drowning out all noise, except it wasn't his he was hearing. Something far worse, it was at that moment he saw Aza tearing across the room. Her battle cries far more frightening than anything they'd heard. Her eyes were filled with blood and her body swirled with a darkness. Mordith had come to Zootopia and brought a fury from beyond this world.

The hyena went skyward, bringing the axe down onto the amalgamations' face. It cut through the tender flesh spilling out a flood of black maggots that tumbled down it lumpy body. Again she hit it, over and over with a speed and rage that would make the devil himself cower from. Soon she's worked a divot where the face once was. She tore through it until she found the pulsing light of its soul. One final cry of her Berserker spirit and she cast her axe high over her head. Then it all vanished. Something pierced through her chest. A large bone spike lifted her from the body and then threw her to the ground. When she hit, she felt the bone spike shatter, scrambling her innards. In her fading image, she saw Gideon running to her. As Nicholas fired and arrow.

The arrow struck true, shattering the soul inside the disgusting mound. It ruptured into a fountain of black sludge staining the floor. As it died, Gazelle's voice drifted away. The magic drained from her body and she passed on to a world far greater than this. Judy finished off the last of the screechers before turning her attention to Bellwether. Starting towards the stairs. Bellwether hissed and raised her staff but Nicholas fired his last arrow to force her to deflect it. She didn't, instead she fired a bolt of green at her. Judy flinched and closed her eyes, but felt no pain.

When she opened them, Nicholas crumbled into her arms. She held him with a strength even she didn't know she had, the bolt burned through him igniting his insides but still he hung on. Through shuddering lips, he whispered his final farewell. One sweet I love you that was sealed with a kiss. When she let his body slump to the floor a new fury blazed within her. Her purple eyes finding the witch's and she started up the stairs. Gideon, who knelt on the floor next to Aza, held her close. Petting her sweet face. He watched as Judy ascended the stairs, hit not once, not twice, but the third bolt finally stopped her. The bunny torn asunder fell to the stairs dead. The army had lost and the world would falter.

“Aw, the chess pieces have all been captured.” Bellwether chided as she walked down the stairs.

Gideon didn't move, he didn't speak. Instead, he leaned down and kissed Aza's face before setting her gently on the ground. There were no tears left now, his body was wracked with pain but something else hurt far deeper. A flame ignited inside of him as he looked at the sheep that now teased him. Gideon got up from the ground and looked at her.

“You would dare, your army is broke. You are broken. Everything you've ever loved is lost to the wind. Just die...it would be easier.” Bellwether reached the foot of the stairs holding her staff tightly.

Gideon opened his mouth to speak but a voice whispered from somewhere deep inside of him. “And what of you, baker?”

“What?” Gideon whispered, Bellwether cocked her head and watched.

“What will you do now?” The voice reminded him of Aza, but deeper, stronger if that was even possible.

“I don't know.” Gideon responded.

“What? What are you talking about?” Bellwether was speaking to no one, the fox was in another place altogether.

“Give yourself to me!” The voice rumbled and he knew all too well who it was now.

“Yes.” He whispered and stabbed his claw into this side, warm blood poured out of him running down his side.

Bellwether took a step back. “You fool, you're going to kill yourself.”

The pain rolled through him like a shaft of lightning. His eyes locked, unseeing on Bellwether as his vision faded to black. The world melted away and he stood in a meadow at dusk. All around him were his friends. Finn lounged against Buja's chest, she fed him grapes which he greedily ate. Nicholas and Gazelle sat together with Judy as they taught her how to weave a flower crown. Benjamin and Fangmeyer engaged in a drinking contest. They all laughed and smiled as if the world were brand new again. There were more mammals than he'd ever seen. Bonnie and Stu, all the bunny children. Bucky and Pronk played in the bushes. The sight brought a smile to his face. Someone was missing, who was it. A warm hand touched his shoulder and he turned to meet a gaze that made his heart flutter. The golden gaze of Aza. Her face carried a smile, at her hip stood her child looking up at the baker.

“I'm home.” Gideon whispered.

“Not yet, but soon my love. Open your eyes, baker.”

When he did, he stood face to face with Bellwether. Her face twisted in agony, a string of glowing green blood dribbled from the corner of her lip. When he looked down he saw his claws embedded in her stomach spilling her guts over his knuckles. She clutched her staff uselessly and could do nothing to stop him from running her through.

“Impossible,” She uttered, her lips trembling.

“I shoulda warned you, nobody messes with my friends.” He whispered, grabbing her staff with one hand and tossing her body aside with the other.

Bellwether reached out to him feebly and he glared at her for another second before slipping his fingers into the gash at his side. The pain was more than he could bare as he fell to one knee. But he found what he was looking for. Pulling the stone free from his guts. Bellwether screamed a no and the baker simply grinned...

 


	34. Dungeon Master's Master

“Well,” A deep voice called from across the table.

Gideon looked up and saw the deep brown eyes of the former mayor Lionheart looking at him from over the Dungeon Master Screen. In his lap was a notebook full of tricks and secrets that they'd been battling against, all along. Gideon looked down at the sparkling pink D20 die in his hand. The rest of the room was hushed. All of his friends were leaning in watching him.

Judy clung to Nicholas, her breath caught in her throat. Aza chewed on her claw, it was already down to quick. Finnick was sitting at the edge of the table, playing with a few plastic gems that he'd taken from the bag.

“Listen, Gideon. You have to roll the dice to see if you can successfully put the gem in the staff.” Lionheart was well aware the pudgy fox knew how to play.

“I know.” Gideon swallowed, he knew that everyone's life depended on it.

With a deep breath, he tossed the die across the table and it hit a solid twenty. The room erupted into cheers as everyone got from their seat. Gideon sighed out and slumped back in his chair as if he'd done the deed himself and in a way, he had. Lionheart hushed them all, giving a loud shushing sound.

“Alright, stop. It's the closing story line, you guys. Don't ruin it.” Lionheart managed to get everyone sat back down around the table. He lifted his notebook and read in a deep voice.

“The baker slammed the stone into the niche in the staff and his body was lifted from the ground, engulfed in a bright white light. A shock wave rolled out across the land breathing light back into the world of Zootopia. Judy rose from her spot on the floor and looked around. Nicholas sat on the rug below rubbing his eyes sleepily. Gazelle ran to him, embracing him tightly as he floundered around to find her. Lionheart got up from his spot on the floor, his head ringing from the nightmares that haunted him. The door opened and Buja stepped in with a small Fennec sitting on her shoulder. Fangmeyer and Benjamin were close behind. Olivinder and Torvin were busy taking Bellwether into custody. A smile found the bunnies face as she knew the world was back to normal. Her family was back, her friends were alive and it was all thanks to...” He paused for dramatic effect turning the notebook over.

“To?” Bogo grunted trying not to seem excited.

“The baker fox. When she looked to find him. He was gone and so too was Aza. They'd slipped out when everyone was coming too. Off on one more adventure.” Lionheart smiled warmly and bit his lip as he looked around to the others in the room. “Well?”

“You're easily the greatest DM, I'd ever seen.” Nick beamed from ear to ear.

“I told you, Nick.” Finnick slapped the lion hard on the bicep. “Yes, Finnick and I use to play D&D all the time back in college.”

Nick looked down at the smaller fox with his mouth hanging open.

“Don't be so surprised, Mr. Wilde. Lots of people played D&D with us.”

“No, I'm surprised the Finnick went to college.” Nick gave his friend a soft nudge with his elbow.

Lionheart laughed as he pushed away from the table to stretch. “Finnick was always the most brutal of DM, that's why the duty fell to me.”

Aza snorted. “I just can't believe you played D&D. You were voted sexiest Mammal in Zootopia, three years in a row, in Mammal Monthly.”

“Well, let's just say we keep it under wraps. It did amazing things for my career as Mayor. The ability to be a story-teller helps keep constituents interested in what you have to say.” Lionheart chuckled.

Nick and Judy started cleaning up the food and garbage from the table, while Lionheart started picking up his stuff. Gideon sat where he was, his mind lost in thought about everything that happened during the game. It was amazing that Lionheart was able to convince Gazelle to stop by for an evening of play. Benjamin was even able to get Fangmeyer to stop by after work. A smile came to the pudgy fox's face as he remembered Bucky and Pronk's visit. Judy tried to convince them to stay longer but they were all too eager to get away, which he understood. Dungeons and Dragons wasn't for everyone.

What amazed the baker the most was how much he hated the game not a week earlier, but now he felt as though it was part of his soul. The magic behind the lion's story-telling had infected his mind. He still found himself slipping back there, time and time again. Gideon was pulled from his thought when he heard Nick and Judy talking to Lionheart.

“So what happened to Nicholas and Judy?” Judy pestered.

“And Aza?”

“What about Buja and Finn?” The Fennec offered a wink at the large Cape Buffalo.

Bogo smiled back and bit his bottom lip. “Not in this lifetime, tiny.”

Benny laughed and huge from the big mammal's shoulder making the universal 'call me' sign to the small fox. “Please, finish the story, Lionheart.”

“Alright, alright. If you write down your e-mail addresses and I'll group send you all the epilogues for your characters. Give me a few days, though, a masterpiece won't write itself.” Lionheart laughed.

One by one the group started to disperse. Gideon met each of them out on the porch with a plastic container of cupcakes. Bogo and Benny were the first to go. Gideon felt as if he were saying goodbye to Buja and Benjamin as they set off on their long journey. He even felt a lump form in his throat as they got in their car and left. Nick and Judy were ever harder to say goodbye to. Always a loving couple, they seemed even closer now, even if it was in his mind. Lionheart was the next one to leave carrying the promise of another round in the future. Gideon gave him two boxes of cupcakes, just for that promise. The wicked king mounted his steel horse and drove off into the night.

Lastly, Aza. She stood on the porch for a long time looking at the baker. There was something in her eyes that made him stare. It took everything he had, to keep reminding him that it was just a game. Just the element of story telling that infected him with these feelings. When she drew close to him, his breath grew ragged and his heart sped up. There was something in her eyes that trapped him and he felt dizzy by it.

“That was...the most fun I've ever had with my clothes on.” She spoke, her breath warm and sweet with the smell of cola.

“It was amazing.” Gideon swallowed hard, his mouth-watering for the taste.

Aza took her cupcakes and leaned close to him, her lips nearly touching. “I want to kiss you like she kisses you.” With that, a crooked smile found her lips and she descended the stairs, climbing into the Zuber taxi that had been waiting.

Gideon watched as the car drove out of sight, his heart fluttering in his chest. He felt guilty for the conflicted feelings he was having. It only got worse when he felt a warm hand on his arm. He looked down and saw Finnick standing on the porch railing, a smile on his face.

“Leo is a mother fucker, ain't he. Always the best story-teller. He used to have this busty amazonian witch tiger. Made me fall in love with her, every time we played. Wrecked me for years man. Did it again with Bogo's character. Buja is a fione ass women.” Finnick lifted his vape to his mouth taking a long drag from it.

“Wrecked me too, hon,” Gideon said, still watching to see if she could see Aza.

“You know, if ya ever wanted to have sex with a female. That offers always been on the table. I've enjoyed both, it would be shit to keep you from trying it.” Finnick's words caught on the smoke in his throat.

Gideon swallowed hard blushing despite himself. “I can't do it.”

“Why not?”

“Because I'm afraid that it might start something more. I don't wanna hurt her, and I don't wanna hurt you.” Gideon looked down at the small fox and kissed the top of his head. “There's already been enough hurting in my life.”

“Oh, I get ya. You a good dude.” Finnick climbed up on Gideon's shoulders as he walked back into the house.

“Did I ever tell you that Nick and I were in a polyamorous relationship?” Finnick mused allowed as he used Gideon's ears to steer him to the bedroom.

“No!” Gideon coughed on a chuckle.

“Yep, her name was Honey and boy was she a Honey...” Finnick started telling the story but Gideon found himself thinking about Aza, cursing the lion for the pain he'd caused.

 


	35. Epilogues

Epilogues

 

From: [LeoLion@pawmail.com](mailto:LeoLion@pawmail.com)

To: [NwildeStallions@icarrot.net](mailto:NwildeStallions@icarrot.net), [Judethedude@icarrot.net](mailto:Judethedude@icarrot.net), [Aza_Kathhund_69@lycos.com](mailto:Aza_Kathhund_69@lycos.com), [ChiefBogoBerry@ZPD.gov](mailto:ChiefBogoBerry@ZPD.gov), [CrazyforGazelleBC@pawmail.com](mailto:CrazyforGazelleBC@pawmail.com), [Fangbanger@icarrot.net](mailto:Fangbanger@icarrot.net), [BP_OryxAntlerson@icarrot.net](mailto:BP_OryxAntlerson@icarrot.net), [P2173_Bellwether@Zooprison.gov](mailto:P2173_Bellwether@Zooprison.gov), [therealbaker_og@icarrot.net](mailto:therealbaker_og@icarrot.net)

 

Subject: Epilogues, Bitches.

 

Nicholas and Judy:

 

Judy retired from her service to the crown. For her valor, she was rewarded a large sum of gold from the king. She used it to fix up her parent's farm as well as extending it out. Building a house of her own next door. Nicholas gave up his life as a wandering Bard to live with her. They were married in the spring, big surprise, and helped her built a life among her family. Their blueberry farm prospered and became the talk of all Zootopia. They bore several funnies, or boxes, whatever you want to call them. Each of them favorited their father in looks but favored their mother in attitude. Every five years, the adventuring bug grabs the two and they seek out their friends for one more adventure.

 

Finn and Buja:

 

Finn and Buja live happily ever after of course. Well, it's rough at times. Buja becomes the King's new Mage assistant and is the holder of the Onyx Staff. She handles the day-to-day making the King's life easier. Finn, on the other hand, becomes the King's spymaster. It's his job to make sure that if there is an upheaval or an assassination attempt. The small fox deals with it as quietly as possible. They two never have children but take pride in helping the king raise his children. (That's right, I get busy.) Every five years, they are called upon to partake in an adventure with the old gang.

 

Gazelle:

 

First of all, thank you for joining us in our game. The addition of your character made the story much richer. Granted, I didn't get to use Mystra (Which I'm sure Finnick was happy about) But you brought elegance to the table and fulfilled some lifelong dreams as well.

 

Gazelle took control of the Falls and spread her kingdom outward. Several years later, she was offered a commission from the king to found the first-ever City of the Thieves. It was a place for gypsies, wanderers, nomads, and the like to call home. Once it was all done and in full motion. Gazelle stepped down as Queen and took the road as a wandering Bard with her companion Fangmeyer. She shared her song with everyone that she came across and no one ever knew that she was once the Lady of the Falls.

 

Benjamin:

 

Benjamin returned to his cloister and was welcomed with open arms. The quiet life was something he craved, especially after the ordeal they went through. There was, however, one thing he had to do first. He approached the elders and explained to them about the disappearance of Father Flagg and what had transpired between the cleric and some of the children placed in his care. At first, the elders were confused, until some of the other Clerics stepped forward and admitted what Father Flagg had done to them. With a heavy heart, the elders deemed that they were not fit to lead the cloister if they couldn't keep the children safe from such a monster. Benjamin assumed the role as Grand Father of the abbey and lead them all into the light. Children blossomed under his tutelage and the name of the Divine Galestar was spread throughout the land. When his friends called for one more adventure, he would step away on a pilgrimage that was promised to make him a better leader. No one ever guessed that he was just stepping away to go on an adventure.

 

Fangmeyer:

 

The tiger tech became Gazelle second in command. Everything that was set in motion was handled by Fangmeyer. Even the initial design of the City of the Thieves. Her role as the kingdom's tech adviser was cut short when a wanderlust swept up the Queen. Still, faithful to her master she swore an oath to follow her until death pulled her away. Periodically the tiger would hear musings of the old band getting back together for 'one more' adventure. As crafty as she was, she would steer her master in that direction ensuring that would accidentally meet their old friends on the road.

 

Bucky and Pronk:

 

Bucky and Pronk live together at the waterfall. They serve Gazelle for much of her reign but later only in life they decide to settle down in the burrows. Unfortunately, it's right next door to Nicholas and Judy. They keep the bunny and fox awake at all hours of the night listening to them fighting and arguing over who gets the remote of some crap like that.

 

Listen, guys, you need to stick around for a little longer next time. I have a great deal of stuff planned for your characters and you totally dicked me.

 

Aza and Gideon:

 

Gideon never returned to the real world, instead, he and Aza went off on their own to seek something far more precious. It took a few years but with Gazelle's help, they managed to find the wandering gypsies that had taken Aza's daughter so many ears ago. When they first happened upon the group, they were met with suspicion but Aza bared her soul to them and explained about the child that was brought to them. She told of a Cheetah Cleric that happened upon them in the wild with a half-breed. They'd explained that the child had been orphaned and left in the care of an abbey on the road.

Discouraged, Aza left with Gideon in tow. It wasn't until the first adventuring get together that Aza and Gideon discovered what happened to the child. Benjamin met up with the group, a half-breed child as his assistant. Benjamin had been telling the girl all about her mother for the day that they would meet. At first, the little one was abrasive, as all hyena children are. But it didn't take long for her daughter, Clover, to fall in with her mother and her fox father.

When the adventure ended, the three went off on their own. The founded a home not far beyond the castle walls. Gideon built a bakery and Aza became a blacksmith. When the time came, Clover went to the castle to become a knight. She made sure to come back every spring and spent that season with her family. Even after she was knighted, she would come back.

 

Smellwether:

 

She contracted a strange disease while spending a life sentence in the King's dungeon and died a short while later. Because she sucks.

 

There you go, quite the bunch of happy endings. Thank you so much for having me over and please. Shoot me a message if you ever want to get together again. This was such a fun experience. Take care everyone.

 

Sincerely,

Leodore J. Lionheart

 

“Alright, Bellwether, you have thirty minutes of computer time, so no dawdling.” The guard called from the door before closing her in.

Bellwether tugged at the collar of her shirt and mimicked the words that the guard had said. “You can choke on a sandwich, you fat pig.”

Bellwether huffed and started up the web browser sneering at how slow the connection was. To think that just a short while ago, she was the stronger mammal in all of Zootopia and now she was reduced to this. Finally, once all the pop-ups loaded, she went to her e-mail. Making sure to type in her password, perfectly. No mistakes, that would just cost her more loading time. When the screen finally loaded, she was happy to see that she had twenty-four new messages.

Excitedly, she read allowed to herself. “Get your Goats, Dating Site profile accepted. Oh yay!”

Her green eyes skimmed along the subjects. “Hot for ewe! Oh, gimme a break, guys.” She acted disgusted by the behavior of some of these boys but secretly she loved the attention.

“I'm a Baaaad Kid, ugh.” She giggled and stopped when she saw a special email.

“Oh my god.” Quickly she opened it and started reading when she got to the bottom she gasped. “Oh mama, you're so sweet. I can't wait to come home to you either.”

Bellwether wanted to respond immediately but her eyes found another email a little further down. She recognized the address instantly and felt her blood start boiling, she clenched her hands so tightly she heard the mouse creak. She opened them and started reading, her mind automatically filling in Lionheart's bravado behind his voice.

“Me! A villain?” A smile came to her lips as she waved a hand at the screen in an 'oh pasha' way. “Oh, who am I fooling. You guys keep playing your games, I don't care. I will always be in the back of your mind, as long as you never stop thinking about me.”

Bellwether started laughing, a low and cruel sound. It only got louder, until it erupted in a full on villain's laugh. The door popped open and the guard poked her head in. Bellwether stopped her laughing immediately and grinned awkwardly, her cheeks flushing red under the wool.

“What's so funny, Bellwether?” The gruff guard asked.

“Nothing, just a...meme. Hehe.” Bellwether did her best to recover.

“Oh, some of them are pretty funny, but keep it down, will you?” The guard didn't wait for her response before closing the door again.

Bellwether spat on the concrete floor and wrung her hands with a low chuckle. “I will have my revenge...you'll see.” Then she went back to responding to her mother's email as if she'd always been aiming to do that.

 


End file.
